


Phoenix: Soot & Ash

by BigMamaHoward



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Language, Violence, face cast, facecast, references of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMamaHoward/pseuds/BigMamaHoward
Summary: This is basically my spin on "The Expendables" movies.  The team is made up of a face cast of the following: John Cusack, Ewan McGregor, Gerard Butler, Nicholas Cage, Jeffrey Donovan, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and Johnny Depp.  The bad guy's face cast is Eddie Izzard and Javier Bardem. The parents face cast is Bruce Campbell and Jamie Leigh Curtis with her brother being face cast as James Marsters. For most of the actors named I picture them in some of their earlier roles since most of them are currently in their 40's, 50' and/ 60's the exception being the parents and Eddie Izzard. I've taken liberties with the city of Atlanta and the metro area from my time there.





	1. Chapter 1 (I'm not good at this.)

"Hey, you got a cigarette on you?" the female asked in a Southern drawl.  
"No."  
"What about a couple of bucks for the cover?"  
"No," the man replied with irritation beginning to show in his voice. "Now get lost."  
The girl felt a hand grab her by the neck of her shirt and yank her back. She cringed as she felt that familiar breath on her ear. She feared what would come next.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my club bitch?"  
Her head began to pound with the beat of the music throbbing outside the club. She hoped the men and women on the street waiting in line would come to her rescue. But as her eyes darted around she saw her hope was wasted. "Please, I'll go. I just wanted to get a few bucks for food. Just to let me go," her voice cracked as she pleaded.  
The bouncer chuckled menacingly, "Oh no darling, times up. You've pushed your luck a little too far this time." Wrapping his other arm around her waist he began pushing her around the side of the building. He smiled to himself as he felt her squirm and struggle against him. Once they were out of view, and earshot, he slammed her against the wall. Restraining her by holding her wrists behind her back he looked at her and snarled. Once she saw his intentions she began kicking and fighting. She paused when she heard that evil laugh coming from him.  
"Please!" she exclaimed. "Leave me alone! Let me go!"  
His other hand clamped down tight over her mouth. "No no no baby, you are going to pay your dues," he snickered while looking her up and down. "And from the looks of it, you're going to be a great bonus."  
She tried to scream as loud as possible but felt it no use. Once again she tried kicking, hoping to hit the right nerve. He fought back by pressing his body against hers and forcing his leg between hers. "Now be a good girl and it'll be over soon." His hand braced tighter on hers while the other kneaded her breasts roughly. She cringed as his mouth force itself on hers. When he moved down to her neck she took the opportunity to scream for her life. Abruptly she was quieted when his hand connected hard to her face. "Shut up bitch," he hissed in her ear. "Or I'll fuck you up and in all the wrong ways." Once again his hand and mouth ravaged her ruthlessly. Sobs racked her body as she knew what was coming. Her fears were beginning to come to fruition as his hands reached down her pants.  
"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you remove it," a voice threatened out of nowhere.  
Immediately the bouncer jumped and turned around to see who was there. He saw no one. As he was about to return to his naughty fun suddenly a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to look behind him.  
"Don't say you weren't warned," another voice chided.  
A fist came out of the shadows, connecting hard with a man's face, sending him to the ground. Figures moved into the light to surround the bouncer who still lay on the ground.  
"Here's a little lesson I learned in Sunday school all those years ago," the smallest of the group spoke. "Treat others as you would want them to treat you."  
"I think he needs to learn the error of his ways," a man chimed with an accent.  
"What-what are you going to do with him?" the girl spoke shakily.  
The group of men turned in her direction. She froze, wondering if she'd made a wrong move by letting them know she was still there. The thought of running for her life crossed her mind.  
"We're going to teach him a lesson dearie," a dark figure with shaggy hair declared.  
"How?"  
"It's best if you don't know.  
Another man came up to her, she began shaking. She was about to run when he grabbed her. Her Instinct kicked into fight as best she could but the man held her tightly. "Now you need to save your strength. I'm not going to hurt you. We just heard your scream and came to see what was going on," the man explained.  
She stopped resisting and turned to him. She saw he was older than her, maybe in his 40s or 50s. Finally, with her head hung she spoke, "Thank you. All of you, thank you, so much." The man smiled a little, "You're more than welcome." The other guys returned, no one talking of what they had done to the bouncer. She knew it was time to leave with the awkward silence in the air. "Um, Miss -?"  
It took a second for her to realize that the man with the shaggy hair was asking. "Oh, my name is Jenny. Jenny miles. Sorry."  
"Ah, well Ms.-"  
"Miss."  
"Miss. Miles, maybe take you home now?"  
"No thanks, I got it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"I mean it'd be no problem for us."  
The stress of the evening's events pushed her to the limit of the man's insistence. She whirled around, "Look, I don't need a ride anywhere! I don't even have a place to live. Unless you count the abandoned warehouse I share with countless others some nights."  
"You're coming with us," the older man stated. He took her arm and began to move back up to the main street. When she refused to move he turned back to her. "Look, you need help and we can give it. So come on, don't let your stubborn pride keep you from making a mistake. Think of it as your trial run and if you don't like it then leave."  
Jenny considered his offer. "How do I you're not trying to lure me somewhere to rape me? Or even kill me?"  
"You don't," the smaller guy popped up. "But you don't have to worry about it because we won't."  
She scoffed, "Yeah, that's all the reassurance I need."  
"Here," the older man said. He held a handgun out to her. "Take this as insurance and protection. If any of us try doing something to hurt you, kill us."  
"How do I know if it's a loaded?" Jenny asked nervously. Her hands shook as she took the gun from him.  
Chuckling, he replied, "Check the cartridge and the chamber. Duh." When she continued to stare at him puzzled, he sobered up. "You don't know how to check the gun do you?"  
She shook her head, "No. I tried to avoid guns."  
"You one of those anti-gun lovers?" the man with the accent asked teasingly.  
"Oh no," she replied quickly. "It's just I've always been so clumsy I stay away. I don't want to accidentally shoot myself or someone else."  
The men chuckled. The shaggy-haired man popped up, "Duly noted." He looked around at the guys. "No one give her a gun." He looked back at Jenny. "What about a knife?"  
She nodded, "I'm better with sharp objects."  
"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."  
Jenny cocked a half smile, "You don't want to find out."  
The guys laughed. Soon as they reached the street a large black Hummer pulled up in front. Instinctively, Jenny froze but a reassuring arm from the short man urged her on.  
"Relax darling," he comforted. "It's only John."  
She climbed into the Hummer. After sitting down she scanned the group of men. "Well John it's nice to meet you. I'd say the same about your friends if I only knew their names."  
"Oh sorry for being inconsiderate," the older man replied. "The name's Nick."  
"Gerard," the other one with the accent stated.  
The shorter man who sat in the passenger seat turned, "Ewan."  
"I'm Johnny", the one with shaggy hair answered, sticking out his hand to be shook.  
"Ah, so I have a John and Johnny to keep straight," Jenny teased. "Well I thank you all again for helping me tonight."  
"You're truly welcome," Nick replied.  
"Well you know all of our names,"the driver, John, piped up. "But I'm afraid neither you nor my friends have told me yours."  
"Sorry about that hun," Jenny answered. "My name's Jenny Miles."  
"Nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Jenny Miles."  
"Just call me Jenny."  
"Yes ma'am- I mean Jenny."  
Before long they pulled up in the driveway. Jenny looked up at the classic Victorian style home. It was a two story painted in pale yellow with white trim. She realized they were well out on the outskirts of town. The yard, spacious but small because of the trees surrounding the property was sparse with plants or decoration. There were other cars scattered throughout the yard. As they filed in through the front door Jenny looked around in disbelief. There was a little bit of everything scattered throughout the living room. It was the pure definition of clean chaos.Stacks of files and papers lay on the coffee table while the TV sat surrounded by various electronic devices and their cords. Pictures and paintings hung on the wall by frames or tacks. The carpet was showing its wear in the high traffic areas. While the covers on the furniture needed to be tucked back into its nooks and crannies. The kitchen/dining room was painted in a pale blue with French vanilla accents. Dishes and silverware cluttered the sink but the rest of the counter top seemed organized. All in all, of what Jenny had seen so far, the house seemed cozy and functional to her.  
"Hey Gerard," a male voice called, startling Jenny from her evaluation of things. "You were supposed to do the dishes before you left tonight!" A man came out of the hall, wearing nothing but a towel around his thick but lean waist. "It's your turn this week."  
"Oh give it a rest," Gerard retorted. "I'll do them in the morning, sheesh."  
Nick cleared his throat loudly before the other man could comment back. "Dean, I'd like to introduce you to our new roommate. Miss. Jenny Miles this is Dean."  
Jenny met Dean's gaze with a shy, "Hello, nice to meet you."  
Realizing why her cheeks were turning red Dean grabbed at the towels gap. Making sure he was covered in all the right places he looked back up at Jenny. "Hi," he replied nervously. "Sorry, I didn't know there'd be company." He shot a glance at Nick that seem to let him know he wasn't thrilled at being introduced like this.  
"Maybe I should go after all," Jenny piped up, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"No," Nick stated sternly.  
Dean walked closer to her a look of apology in his eyes. "No. Don't go. I'm just sorry I had to meet you looking like this."  
"Still, I don't need to impose any more than I already have," Jenny insisted. As her hand touch the doorknob, Johnny blocked the door. She turned around and saw she was definitely surrounded.  
Nick approached and looked her straight in the eyes. "Jenny," he began. "We all just met you tonight and I believe I speak for all of us when I say, don't go. I beg of you." His eyes held a trace of apprehension in them. "You could have been seriously hurt or even killed tonight by that bouncer. You don't have anywhere to go. You have nowhere to live. Stay here as long as you want, this can be your home. We could be the big brothers you never had-"  
"I have two big brothers actually," she cut in through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, well-"  
"And you can drop the guilt trip already. I'll stay."  
They grinned at each other. Nick placed an arm around her shoulder. Leading her into the middle of the living room he said, "Welcome home."  
"Do all of you really live here, together?" Jenny asked in disbelief.  
"Yes ma'am," a new voice spoke up.  
Jenny turned her head to the sound. A tall, lean, handsome man stepped out from behind a door. He put the papers he'd been studying down by his side and looked up. He had a steady, brooding gaze that held no other emotions, or seem capable of doing so.  
Jenny had to force yourself to speak, "Hello, Jenny Miles." She walked over and extended her hand.  
The man took her hand with a hint of suspicion and caution in his reaction. "Jeffrey, nice to meet you."  
She had to laugh at his attitude toward her. "Relax hun, I won't bite," she giggled with a sly gleam in her eye. "But I may nibble a little."  
A corner of his mouth turned up, "I'll remember and approach with caution."  
"Seems to me like you already are." Jenny heard a chuckle behind her. When she turned to look back she noticed Dean had returned. This time, clad in jeans and a button-down shirt. She looked at each man and couldn't help but smile.  
"What are you smiling at?" Gerard asked.  
A hand came to rest on a cocked hip. Shaking her head as she tilted it to the side. "How did I get so lucky?" her question was met with silence. "I just love me a tall, dark, handsome man. And I'll be doggone if I ain't surrounded by room full of them."  
"Actually I've got more reddish brown hair," Ewan piped up.  
"Close enough darling," Jenny shot back. "You got the handsome part in my book."  
"Do I detect that Southern charm in your voice?" Johnny asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your dialect became thicker compared to earlier," John answered.  
"Oh that," Jenny realize what they were referring to. "Yeah, I've always had the ability to thicken my accent-"  
"You mean dialect," Nick corrected.  
"Whatever. Most of the time it just happens naturally," Jenny finished.  
"Interesting," Jeffrey mused.  
After a brief silence Jenny finally asked, "So fellas, where am I sleeping?"  
"Let me show you," Nick lead. Once again his arm lay on her shoulders. Guiding her down the hall and then up a set of spiraling stairs. Opening a door and flipping on the light, Nick revealed a dusty, vacant room. "Sorry it's not a 5-star hotel room. But it's the best we got left that's available."  
She gave a nervous laugh as she walked in further to survey the bare room. "Hey, it's the best place I've slept in, in over a year. And all I need is the bare essentials," Jenny gave her evaluation. "It's got a bed and a pillow. Plus the door for privacy." Her strides took her to the window and looked out. "Nice view. I kind of feel like the princess trapped in the tower." She held back her nervousness from showing, wondering if she still was going through with a bad decision.  
"Is there anything you need before I leave you be?"  
She turned, "Um yeah, where's the bathroom?"  
"Oh," Nick replied. "Just down the hall on the left."  
Jenny smiled as she replied shyly. "Thanks." She ducked as she passed him. After closing the door behind her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Sighing she gazed disgustedly at herself. Her eyes were dark from the lack of sleep. Her cheeks seemed sunken from lack of food. She blew a strand of hair out of her eye realizing it been several days since she been able to wash it. "Not like I've got a lot of options," Jenny said out loud to herself. Then she noticed her clothes and whimpered. She had borrowed another person's clothes, well stole was more the word for it, before leaving the abandoned building she had stayed at the night before. In the dim light the clothes Jenny had grabbed looked pretty clean and fit for a night at the club. But now as she surveyed her top and bottom they were baggy and tattered, there was a mysterious stain on the shirt. She forced her thoughts aside and finished her business in the bathroom. Inspecting quickly Jenny figured that no females stay there either on a part-time or full-time basis. Not knowing what to make of the situation she decided to shrug it off. When opening the door she jumped at seeing Dean with his hand poised to knock.  
"Well that was perfect timing," Dean joked, cocking a half grin.  
Jenny smiled, "Yeah. Oh, sorry for hogging the bathroom. I'm done now-"  
"Actually," Dean interrupted. "Nick told me you were in here and I thought you'd might like this." He held up a plain white T-shirt.  
Jenny looked at it confused. "Oh, okay?"  
"You know," Dean explained. "To sleep in?"  
Jenny laughed. "Oh duh. Sorry my mind seems to be working slow. Thanks." Smiling she took the shirt from Dean. She began edging around him to make her way back to her room.  
"Good night Jenny," Dean replied. "It's late so I hope you sleep well."  
"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite," Jenny answered in a sing-song voice. Dean laughed cautiously, "Oh okay."  
Realizing her words her cheeks grew red. Shutting down her emotions. "Sorry. Good night." Quickly Jenny turned and walked hastily to her room.  
Dean stood and watched in amusement. Befuddled by her reaction he turned back to his room and decided to think about it in the morning. It was late, his brain and body were ready to shut down to sleep.  
Back in her room Jenny quickly changed into the T-shirt. Sinking into the bed she closed her eyes to let the sleep come. Instead the words she had said to Dean echoed in her head. Tears welled up in her eyes. Memories flooded her mind and she couldn't help but sob. "Mommy loves you so much baby," she cried. As the past filled her thoughts she continued to sob until finally crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came as light filtered into the faded curtains covering the windows. Jenny awoke dazed and confused at her surroundings. Soon remembering the events of last night she found her clothes, changed, then peeked out her door. Not seeing anyone in the hall she ran her fingers through her hair and walk quietly out of her room. She had decided to sneak out knowing this couldn't be her home. Jenny knew that eventually these men would throw her out so it was her job to beat them to it. She had developed a sort of gypsy blood over the years and no longer wanted to stay any place for too long. Then there were times when the people around her no longer wanted her around so they made her move on. She lived like a modern-day nomad. Today was no different, she knew that though Nick said this could be her home Jenny had heard that before. After saying that though others would toss her out for varying reasons. Quietly she snuck down the hall till she reached the top of the stairs. Hearing muffled voices at the bottom Jenny decided to go back to her room. Looking out her window she saw the yard was empty and a trellis to the right of the window. Her hands began sweating as she debated climbing out of the window. Jenny forced herself to climb out of the window and reach for the trellis. Gaining her footing she made her to descent. Jumping down when close to the bottom she landed on a rake and yelped. Quickly covering her mouth, hoping she hadn't been heard, she dashed towards the road.  
"Now where are you off to so early in the morning?" a voice behind her asked.  
Jenny jumped, startled, and whirled around. It was John leaning against the car jacked up in the garage. She tried to act casual and smile. "Oh hi," Jenny replied. "I was just going to be on my way. Have a good day." She turned her head back towards the road.  
"On your way to where? I thought you said you didn't have a home?" John inquired.  
Jenny stopped but without looking back she answered, "I don't have a home. Not anymore."  
"Then why I leave here? This can be your home."  
Frustrated Jenny turned around seeing Johns features that appear to look puzzled. "Look John, thanks to you and your friends or whatever they are for helping me and giving me a place to sleep," sighing she looked down at her feet.  
"Then stay," John replied almost pleadingly.  
"I can't, I mean, I won't," Jenny replied, aggravated.  
"Why not?"  
"Because right when I start getting comfortable in a place it seems something always happens and I wind up being thrown out on the streets again. This time I'm leaving before it can happen another time."  
John stood there silently, absorbing what Jenny had said. She figured he had resigned to let her go. Slowly she turned around and began walking. Suddenly she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "John?"  
After a moment he looked into her eyes and waited for her to speak.  
"I meant it, when I said thank you. You guys have done more for me in one night than anyone's done for me in a long time. I won't forget that." With that Jenny moved on and headed back towards the city. She felt eyes on her as she walked but breathed a sigh of relief when she turned the corner. Deep down though she felt as if she were making a big mistake. Shaking her head she shook the feeling away and kept on walking, to nowhere in particular.  
"Hey Jenny breakfast's read-" Nick stopped as he entered the bedroom but saw it was empty. Turning, he went to the bathroom but saw it was empty. He headed back downstairs and into the kitchen.  
Ewan looked up, "Where's sleeping beauty?"  
"She's gone."  
Everyone looked up. Their faces full of confusion. Johnny broke the silence, "Gone? You sure she wasn't freshening up or something?"  
"No," Nick replied. "I checked."  
John entered through the back door that led into the kitchen. Stopping at the silence and frozen faces, "Something wrong?"  
"Jenny's gone," Jeffrey answered.  
John smiled then, "Oh yeah. She just left."  
"You saw her?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah," John replied. "I caught her leaving just now. And I take it I'm the only one who got to say goodbye."  
"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Gerard answer smartly.  
"Look, I didn't know okay?" John questioned.  
"Well now you know," Gerard answered back.  
"So we going to let her go or go get her back?" Ewan asked. "I mean we did say she could live here."  
"Yes but it was an option not a demand," Nick replied.  
"But I think she needs a home," Dean commented, remembering her words from last night.  
"I don't know if she'd stay," John put in. "She said before she left that she never stays because she's always thrown out."  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
John look concerned as he spoke, "I don't know. She didn't say."  
Dean stood up, "I think we need to find her and bring her back. She's suffering and needs people around her."  
Jeffrey scoffed, "How do you know that oh wise one?"  
Dean looked at Jeffrey with fire in his eyes. "Because when she said goodnight to me it was like how you tell a child good night-"  
"Well, she wouldn't be far from the truth," Ewan remarked.  
Dean went on pretending not to hear Ewan's comment. "After she said that she closed up like she'd realized what she said. I think there's more to her then just being homeless."  
"Well many homeless people have a story to why they've gotten where they are," Gerard replied.  
Dean heaved a sigh angrily, "You don't think I know that?"  
"Then why save her? What makes her so special?" Ewan ask.  
"To help her save herself," Nick cut in.  
"What?" Ewan and Gerard asked in unison.  
"There's a reason we heard her cry for help last night, why we wanted her to stay," Nick began.  
"Why do you say that?" John asked.  
"Because there are countless people who need help, they're many who need help that are homeless. For some reason however we were drawn to help Jenny. I don't know about you but I feel compelled to keep helping her," Nick explained.  
"Maybe it was her southern charm," Johnny quipped.  
Nick and the rest chuckled. "Maybe so Johnny but I'm going to find her and try to get her back here, where it's safe. Who's with me?"  
A moment of silence passed before Dean piped up, "I am. I hope she can cook better than Gerard." Making a disgusted face he walked to the door. Before reaching the handle he heard the scraping noises of chairs being pushed from the table. Dean looked at Nick who smiled.  
"Oh and let's make it be known that we're not gay," John stated. Receiving puzzled looks from the others he threw his hands up. "What? I'm just saying. I think she thinks we might be." Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed, "Can't say I blame her. There's nothing wrong with being gay but how else do you explain seven men, unrelated to one another, living in the same house?"  
Jeffrey studied a moment while loading up in the car. "Good point, maybe we can prove it to her," he remarked with the sly grin.  
Nick stopped, "Don't even think about it Jeffrey. She may have a world of issues, she doesn't need any more."  
"Hey," Jeffrey replied, hurt. "If anything I'd take her mind offer her issues."  
"Yeah by laughing at yours," Gerard shot back.  
"Guys," Nick cut in, getting frustrated. "Cut it out. Now let's split up and search the city till we find her. Remember, contact the rest of us when you do."  
The guys agreed, spitting up into teams as a piled into the various cars sitting in the yard. Dean and Jeffrey pulled out first in a black pick up that had been lifted up higher off the ground. John and Gerard followed second in the blue compact import. Nicholas rode with Johnny, both enjoying the Rumble of American Muscle around them. Nick slid on his sunglasses as they pulled onto the road knowing they weren't being inconspicuous in the burnt orange with black racing stripes. In the rearview Johnny laughed looking at Ewan riding his street bike with the huge yellow helmet. Nick followed his gaze and joined in the chuckle.

Jenny had returned to the warehouse where she had stolen the other girls clothes. In the corner she spotted a couple showing no shame as they went at it. Unbelief made her hurry to the spot where she had stashed her change of clothes. Looking around she saw that no one else seem to be around other than the couple making very loud, erotic noises. Quickly she braved the openness of her surroundings and changed. Finishing her task Jenny quickly tried sneaking out before a voice caught her off guard.  
"Hey," the girl in the corner called. "Thanks for bringing back my clothes."  
Jenny turned, embarrassed by the whole situation. She wasn't sure how to respond. "Um yeah, sorry about that."  
"Oh, it's cool."  
The man setup, sneeringly, "You want to join us sweetie or keep watching?" He was rewarded by being punched in the gut at which point he laughed. "What baby? Don't want a little company?"  
"Ew gross you dirtbag," the girl replied disgustingly.  
"Yeah I'm with her. Not into public company on private, small membered affairs," Jenny commented. Quickly she left to find herself back out on the streets. Looking up to the sky, into the sun, she absorbed the warmth. Relishing its feel of it on her face. In that moment she decided to take a walk through Centennial Olympic Park. Passing amongst the monuments and memorials she sat down on a bench. Smiling as the children played in the water fountain Jenny felt something that she had thought she'd lost. It was happiness. Then that happiness brought on a flood of memories. Jenny could remember a special little boy laughing and playing through that very park. His blonde hair flying in the warm summer breeze. Still excited over his trip to the World of Coke. His blue eyes lighted with the happiness you could see in his smile.  
Suddenly tears could be felt on Jenny's cheeks. Quickly, she snapped out of her memories. Wiping away her tears she noticed a little blonde haired boy watching her. Slowly he approached her, dripping wet from playing in the water. As he drew nearer she noticed his sparkling blue eyes. For a moment she must be dreaming.  
"Why are you crying?" the little boy ask curiously.  
Jenny knew, defeated, that it was not the little boy she had been remembering. Bravely she smiled and answered, "I was just thinking about the last time I was here."  
"Was it a sad time?" the boy questioned. "Did something bad happened to you?"  
Before Jenny could answer a woman came running up to them. "Sweetie, what are you doing?! I thought I'd lost you!" She grabbed the boy by the arm to drag him back to the crowd. Whispering loudly in his ear Jenny heard her say, "You don't talk to strangers, especially homeless strangers."  
Jenny wanted to stand up in the boy's defense but knew it wouldn't be wise to make a scene. Instead she left her spot and continued on through the park. Once again, she found herself watching the children at the playground.  
"So, what's your story?" a voice questioned beside her.  
Jenny didn't jump since she had heard that voice before. Smiling shyly, "You don't want to know Dean." She couldn't read his expression while he wore his sunglasses though she sensed his mood was serious.  
"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked."  
"Well I've learned that sometimes people don't always mean what they say."   
"I'm not always like other people."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Only if you get on my bad side."  
Jenny had to laugh, "I'll keep that in mind."  
"So, what's brought you here?"  
"I was born here."  
"No, I meant to the park today, geez," Dean laughed.  
"It's a beautiful day and I was nearby."  
"Okay, I can see I'm going to have to pry you open with a crowbar."  
Jenny became serious, "Don't waste your time."  
"You were crying over there by the water fountain Jenny. Last night when you told me goodnight you shut down after realizing what you said. Jenny what's going on in that head of yours?"  
Looking the way from the children and Dean she crossed her arms. She couldn't will herself to leave regardless of how bad she wanted to. Looking down she felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes. A mixture of emotions churned inside her. She felt Dean's hand under her chin. That connection was enough to set her off.  
Jerking back away from him she heaved with emotion. "What the hell do you care about what happened to me? Why does it matter so much when I have never mattered to anyone before? Am I some charity case you and your buddies want and order to cleanse your conscience?!" Jenny took a breath, realizing she was making a scene, she made an effort to calm down before finishing. "I don't want your help. So be smart & stay away from me. I snuck out this morning for a reason. Respect it, accept it, and get over it" With that Jenny turned and stalked off out of the park.  
Dean stood there open mouth and stung. Turning back to the direction he had come from he pondered of what his next move should be. He couldn't however, get over Jenny's stubbornness.  
"Hey man where's Jenny?" Jeffrey asked as he met Dean near the park entrance. "You said you saw her here right?"  
Dean looked up, "She's gone."  
Jeffrey stop short, "She's what?"  
"She's gone," Dean repeated.  
"Like dead and gone or just left the park gone?"  
"Left the park gone."  
"Whew, you had me a little worried there with your tone of voice and all," Jeffrey replied. "Okay so did you see which way she went? We'll just try to get her again."  
Dean snapped out of his daze and looked up at Jeffrey. "You moron she's not some prisoner we're after to arrest. She's out here on her own free will."  
"But our goal was to bring her back with us right?" Jeffrey tried to clarify.  
"On her own free will and it's apparent she doesn't want to."  
"Maybe we'll just have to convince her otherwise."  
"What are you suggesting here Jeffrey? That we force her to live with us like a slave?"  
Before Jeffrey could answer Dean's cell phone rang. After answering he had a brief conversation with the person on the other line. When he ended the call he returned to Jeffrey. "That was Nick. We're to meet up a few blocks from here. It seems we have a job lined up."

"Okay boys here's the deal," Nick began. They had all met at the top of one of many parking decks in the Atlanta area. This parking deck was located near the poor side of town. The guys knew the area and knew of most of the gangs in the vicinity. "I got a call while out," Nick continued. "Tomorrow, Johnny and I go to me to man named Mr. Red -"  
"What is this a Reservoir Dogs sequel?" Ewan interrupted. "Because if it is I am NOT going to be Mr. Pink."  
"Ewan, shut up," Nick shot back. "He just said his name was Mr. Red. He has a problem that he believes we can solve."  
"What kind of problem?" Gerard broke in.  
Nick sighed. "He had a financial transaction go bad. The client he worked with skipped out without paying his fee."  
"And he needs us to go play deck collector?" Jeffrey question sarcastically. "Tell him to go to the police."  
"He can't," Nick retorted, getting aggravated. "And if you'd all be quiet I can finish this!" He looked around and saw that no one was going to interrupt. "It was an illegal deal. Mr. Red's client hired him to locate a person who knew or had the deeds to a piece of land. The land is presumed to have some type of invaluable ore underground. The client agreed to pay a hefty sum for this job but he bailed a soon as he had what he wanted. Mr. Red wants what's owed to him. His team has been unable to locate his client but he thinks we could. He's willing to reward nicely. So now that you finally know it all, are we all in?"  
Silence followed before John piped up, "Sure. Why not? I mean we have nothing else better to do."  
Dean looked over to John and scoffed, "Hello? Are we not forgetting about something?"  
John looked back, puzzled, "What?"  
"Jenny, idiot!" Dean explained.  
"Do you not remember what happened earlier?" Jeffrey reminded. "She blew up in your face Dean. From what I could make out she doesn't want our help."  
"Wait," Gerard broke in. "You saw Jenny? Why didn't you let us know? That was the plan wasn't it? To notify the rest of us if we saw her?"  
"Yes," Nick answered sternyy looking in Dean's direction. "That was our plan."  
Dean stepped forward, challenging Nick. "I didn't obey orders because I know her type. I watched her for a while before talkin to her," he explained. "She kept watching the children there. I saw her cry." He took a breath. "I tried to get her to tell me what's wrong but she just yelled at me and stormed off."  
"It's like I said,"Jeffrey put in. "She doesn't want us to help her so drop it."  
"No. I won't let her think that I'm comparable to all those who've hurt her before," Dean retorted.  
Johnny threw up his hands, "Look, it seems like we have to change our priorities. Jenny is going to have to move down on the list. Nick, what time do we head out tomorrow?"  
Nick watched as Dean stormed off in resignation before answering, "Eleven in the morning."  
"Where is it going to be at?" Johnny asked trying to bring back Nick's attention.  
"Some place on the Southside I believe," Nick answered. "In Little Five Points?"  
Ewan's face lit up, "Oh I'm coming!"  
"No you're not," Nick answered shortly.  
"Well, not with the two of you but I'm going. There's some things I want to look at, at the Junkman's Daughter."  
Everyone looked at him in confusion. Gerard broke through the silence first, "You're going to do what? With who?"  
Ewan broke out into laughter, "You mean we've lived in the city for how long? And I'm the only one who's stumbled upon that little city? Who's heard of that wonderful store?" Again, he was met with silence. "Okay, I propose we all go just to gain a little knowledge and expand the horizons of the lot of ya."  
Jeffrey wore a look of caution as he spoke, "If it's all the same to you I'd rather not."  
Ewan rolled his eyes as he replied, "Okay let's compromise. We all go and explore. Nick and Johnny play let's make a deal with our client and if no one's interested in the place there's a 'normal' shopping center down the road a bit to entertain you." Ewan looked around hoping they'd agree.  
"Fine," Gerard agreed. Slowly everyone else followed suit.  
A big grin split Ewan's face, "Great. Then after the deal's done we'll all meet up at the Vortex." Once again a look of confusion. "Oh geez," Ewan grunted in agitation. "It's a restaurant. An amazing place to eat actually."  
Oh's rang out in understanding as they were explained the details.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny walked along the sidewalks. She thought she had possibly wondered to Midtown. She confirmed when she saw door after door of dining. Her stomach rumbled and growled. Jenny couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Entertaining the idea of an eat and run she wasn't paying attention as she ran into something firm. Startled she looked up as she began to beg in an attempt of an apology. "Oh my goodness! I am so so-'"  
"Jenny?" the voice asked.  
Jenny stepped away in amazement. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Donovan? Wh-what are you doing here?" She felt foolish asking that as if he wasn't allowed in this city.  
Donovan scratched his head nervously. Quickly peeking in the window of the diner they were standing in front of before scanning Jenny's appearance. He seemed to be at a loss for words. "So you're looking... great," he fumbled. "How've you been?"  
Jenny was fuming at his feeble attempt to make small talk. "Donovan, I'm homeless! It's pretty obvious! Ugh, you're unbelievable!"  
Donovan tried to quiet her down and backed her around a corner. "Jenny," he began. "I'm sorry. I just never expected to see you again. Least of all here."  
"Well I wanted to join all the other homeless people apparently."  
Donovan seemed exasperated. "What happened to you? How did you end up like this? Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
Jenny stood with her hands on her hips. "Not exactly but it's a start I guess," she answered ruefully.  
An idea seem to come to Donovan, "Wait, if you're homeless then when's the last time you saw Waylon?"  
Jenny was taken aback by his question. Immediately she crossed her arms and took a few steps away. She looked away, biting her lips and digging her nails into her skin in an attempt to keep from crying.  
"Jenny?"  
She looked back at him, silent tears streaming down her face. Finally, taking a deep breath and she answered, "Look, I need to go. I'm sorry to have kept you." She began walking backwards.  
"Donovan?" a voice called. "Honey, are you out here?"  
Donovan look defeated as he turned to answer, "I'm right here!"  
The female who had called out came around to him. Smiling curiously as she looked from Donovan to Jenny and back. "Honey, what are you doing? I thought something had happened to you." The woman's eyes rested upon Jenny with an air of superiority. "Who's this? A beggar looking for a handout? Be careful, sometimes they travel in gangs so they can rob you. Greedy little things-"  
"She's my ex," Donovan spoke up angrily. He looked towards Jenny and saw the look of anger and hurt in her eyes.  
"Oh," the woman replied. "Well, nice to meet you." She tried to act normally but her facade was a weak one.  
"You too," Jenny answered mockingly. "Well, the two of you have a great evening."  
She turned to leave but Donovan grabbed her arm. "Jenny wait," he begged.  
She jerked her arm away, looking back furiously, "I said good night."  
The female stepped up and wrapped herself around Donovan's arm. "Come on honey, let her go," she tried, smoothly running a finger up his chest. "Let's go inside and eat a bite."  
Donovan shrugged out of her embrace as he watched Jenny walk out of view. Looking at the woman beside him he replied scornfully, "I just lost my appetite." He pulled out his car keys, storming off towards his car.

"Okay, so how do I look?" Johnny asked while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled, pleased at his choice of attire, standing proudly in his black suit decorated with white pinstripes. A light blue button-up shirt lay underneath without the first three buttons left undone, exposing the sprinkle of dark chest hair that lay beneath.  
"Like a fool for the area you're going to," Ewan chirped.  
Johnny chuckled, running a finger through his shaggy, dark brown hair. He looked up at Ewan, taking in his choice of dress and laughed even harder. "And you think what you don is appropriate?"  
Ewan shrugged off his remark.  
"Maybe if we were going to Wacky Land," Johnny joked.  
Ewan looked down at himself. He wore blue Adidas shoes; plaid pants in blue, green, and yellow; a Super Mario Brothers t-shirt; with a yellow and green Adidas jacket and white beret. His short reddish-brown hair stood disheveled. Ewan look back up at Johnny, smiling. "Laugh all you like but when we're walking down the streets you can bet I'll be looked upon in appreciation while you will receive stairs of wonder-" Ewan stated.  
"I'll take that," Johnny broke in. He stepped over to retrieve his black fedora with the gray band.  
"Wonder of what bad fashion show you stepped off of," Ewan finished.  
Johnny paused then to look one more time in the mirror. Sitting the Fedora cock side on his head. "Well all I can say is, their loss," he replied haughtily. Turning he strode out from his room, pass Ewan, and then downstairs. Ewan followed behind grabbing his keys to his motorcycle. The other's stood around in the kitchen. Nick was also dressed in a suit, this one a charcoal gray. Ewan chuckled. Nick looked up from his coffee with a questioning look. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
"He finds our professional attire amusing due to the location of our meeting," Johnny answered.  
"Hmm," Nick replied as he set his coffee cup on the table. "Well I prefer to look like a suit as opposed to someone attending a tacky day parade."  
Gerard burst out laughing, "Good one."  
"Laugh and scoff all you want," Ewan retorted. "But I'm comfortable with who I am and that includes my choice of dress."  
"Okay enough chatter," Jeffrey piped up. "We got to get moving."  
With that everyone began moving towards the door. Nick placed a hand on Ewan's shoulder. "You know we didn't mean anything with us teasing you, right?"  
Ewan smiled, "Yeah besides I'd tear each of you a new one if you thought you could beat me."

Jenny had wandered all night long. Her emotions running high kept her from wanting to lay down and sleep. Knowing that as soon as she succumbed to her slumber that her nightmares would surround her. Once again, lost in thought, she didn't notice the person standing in her way. Her collision with the figure sent her reeling backwards. Her head connected sharply with the concrete. Quickly she felt a hand under her back, lifting her onto her feet. Her head spun with a sharp pain but she slowly regained her focus. After the pain has subsided she looked at who had helped her.  
"Are you okay ma'am?" a man with an accent asked.  
"Yes," Jenny replied. "I think so."  
"Is your head all right? It looks like you took a nasty hit."  
"Nothing that won't go away with a little time."  
"I guess I'll leave you be then."  
"Wait," Jenny started. "Thank you, for helping me."  
"My pleasure Miss?"  
"The name's Jenny," she replied, holding her hand out.  
"Javier," the man answer taking her hand in his. He noted the look of surprise as he touched his lips to her skin. "You look surprised at my hospitality?"  
Jenny brought her hand back down to her side. "Usually folks avoid people like me."  
"People like you?" he looked genuinely concerned.  
"You know; homeless, beggars, hobos?"  
Realization crossed his face but refused to steer away from her. "Hard times have befallen you? I am sorry."  
"I don't want your pity," Jenny bit out. Her defenses rising quickly.  
"I offer none. Please, I have time before an appointment, may I offer to buy you a drink?" he paused a moment to look at his watch. "We can have some brunch?"  
Jenny guffawed in amazement, "Are you serious? I don't want your charity."  
Javier seemed perplexed, "Charity? I'm afraid I don't follow."  
She shook her head in disbelief, "I won't have brunch with you just because I'm a bum. I'd rather starve."  
Javier realized her misunderstanding, "Forgive me, I meant no disrespect. You see you are a charming lady and though our meeting was purely accidental I find you interesting. It was just an invitation, that is all."  
Jenny blushed at her pride. "I'm sorry for getting carried away," she replied. "And I'd be honored to have brunch with you."  
Smiling, Javier extended his elbow to which Jenny accepted. "So I have heard many references to this Waffle House but have yet to experience it personally. Have you?"  
Jenny couldn't help but laugh. "Why yes I have."  
"It is good, no?"  
"Well for some people yes. I myself spent many morning and nights there sobering up." "You are a party girl?"  
She look down smiling before answering, "A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away."  
"You were being sarcastic?"  
"Oh, yes."  
"So do you like the food at the Waffle House?"  
"It's not bad. My favorite is four cheesy scrambled eggs and a side of bacon. I tried so hard to copy the eggs like they make them but I never had any luck." The thought of food and eating almost doubled her over in pain. Her stomach made a loud long growling noise.  
Javier stop walking and look down at Jenny. His face bore troubled expression, "My dear, how long has it been since you have eaten?"  
Jenny straightened up and put on a brave face. "Not that long. I'm fine. It's just I miss breakfast."  
He gave us a suspicious glare, "I do not believe you."  
Jenny jerked her hand away from Javier's elbow. "You know what? I don't care. I don't know why I'm going with you. I mean, why in the hell would a complete stranger that I ran into want to take a haggard-looking, foul-smelling bum like me to a diner? Forget it, I'm out of here," she ranted before throwing her hands in the air to turn and leave.  
"Jenny wait," Javier pleaded. Something in his voice forced her to stop and turn around. "I assure you I want to enjoy your company, that is all. Your current state does not bother me. You have something about you that draws me in. I feel I must get to know all about you," then realizing he was rambling by reading her face, he stopped. "And now I'm scaring you by my words. Sorry. Mother always said I was a little too passionate."  
Jenny smiled reassuringly as she placed her hand back in his elbow. "It's okay. My mother always said I was too independent."  
With each grinning they continued to walk arm-in-arm. Jenny couldn't help but notice the stares of people as they walked by. She tried to hide inside herself. It never got easier seeing others look down their noses at her like she was a walking disease. She wished they could see she was like them, normal, but her life had taken some bad turns until she had hit rock bottom. Finally Jenny forced herself out of her thoughts in time to see they had arrived at the diner. Javier held the door open for her. The smile faded as everyone stared at them, frozen in their actions. Her first instinct was to turn right around and run. Javier placed a firm hand at the small of her back to give her a gentle push forward. Jenny walked briskly to the farthest booth away from everyone and their sneering glares. After sitting down across from Javier she felt aware of how filthy she must appear. She excused herself to the ladies room to wash up as best as she could.  
Once at the sink she tried scrubbing her hands, arms, face, and much of her upper body clean before the door swung open. Jenny froze, staring out the corner of her eye at the three girls. They appeared to be in their teens or early twenties. Two had blonde hair and tan skin while the third was of African American descent. They all held a look of shock. Jenny's hands were paused at the top of her abdomen. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," Jenny quipped. The girls broke out of their frozen stances and headed to the bathroom stalls. After the doors were locked Jenny could hear their muffled remarks about her appearance. She tried to hurry up while biting her tongue, figuratively speaking. When she was done she took a long look in the mirror. Her dirty blonde hair look darker due to its greasiness from lack of good washing. The black T-shirt she wore hung on her like a wet rag with holes and tears sprinkled over it. Her blue jeans were constantly threatening to fall down, weighted down by the dirt and grime also she had lost so much weight that her body couldn't fill them out anymore. But compared to a few minutes ago Jenny compromised that she looked, and probably smelled, a little better. Taking a deep breath she pulled the door open and headed back to her booth.  
"Ah, there you are," Javier greeted. "I was worried you had left."  
Jenny smiled as she sat, "Oh no." She scanned the table full of food. Her stomach growled making her unconsciously lick her lips.  
"I hope you do not mind," Javier explained. "I took the privilege of ordering for both of us. I ordered your eggs, cheesy and scrambled, as well as your bacon."  
"Thank you," she replied graciously. "Are you really going to eat the rest of this?"  
"Well I couldn't make up my mind," Javier explained about the rest of the food. "But you're more than welcome to share. What you and I don't eat now I'll have boxed up for later."  
"Sounds like a plan," Jenny agreed, picking up her fork to begin eating. Silently they ate but in between bites she observed Javier's appearance. He was tall with tanned olive skin. He had dark hair and features. She pondered at his nationality. Though she knew he ordered all the food for her benefit Jenny obliged him. His eyes held a solemnness about them even as he smiled. His chest and shoulders were broad, she wondered what his back looked like, she was attracted to a man who had a strong back and shoulders.  
"Is there something wrong Jenny?" Javier asked.  
"Oh no," blushing because he had noticed her noticing him. "I'm fine."  
"The food is okay?"  
"Oh yes, the best I've had in awhile."  
"Good to know," he started to eat again. "You had stopped eating. You had me worried."  
"I was just pondering."  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Jenny smiled, "Save your money. It's nothing special, trust me."  
"I doubt that. They're probably worth millions."  
"Cute, but that foreign charm won't work on me."  
Javier laughed but just as he was about to respond a ringing resounded. Coming from his jacket pocket he mumbled and 'excuse me' before answering. Talking in quick low tones he looked at Jenny apologetically as she continued to eat, trying to allow Javier the facade of privacy. She tried to eat steadily so her stomach would not get upset. After pausing she spanned the table surprised that most of the food had been devoured. She couldn't deny that for the first time she felt fulfilled and may be on the verge of happy. It's amazing what food and a nice looking man could do to a mood.  
Javier ended his phone call, "I'm sorry for that interruption."  
"It's fine, really."  
"Well," he started. Leaning back, patting his abdomen. "I hate to end this. That was my boss, I'm needed at a meeting soon. I hate to do this but I must leave."  
"Oh," Jenny said. "Well a working man's got to go at the boss' call."  
"Yes," Javier answered with a chuckle. "Unfortunately, I suppose I do."  
"Don't let me stop you."  
"Should we box this or would you care to stay and finish?"  
"I'm so full I could pop."  
"Good," Javier smiled appreciatively. "I should settle the tab."  
"Okay," Jenny slid out of the booth. She decided to wait outside for Javier, letting herself adjust to the goodbye that was inevitable. Understanding that she would most likely never see him again.  
"Well my dear," Javier began. "I hate to say this but I believe this is goodbye."  
Jenny look down before she spoke, "I figured that." She met his dark brown eyes. "Maybe I'll see you again."  
"I hope so," Javier smiled.  
"Thank you for brunch."  
"You are very welcome," he responded. He brushed a finger across her face, sweeping a lock of hair out of the way. "It was a great pleasure to dine with such a fiery beauty."  
Her cheeks burned as Jenny looked away. Stumbling around for words that couldn't equal to his she gave up. "Thanks, I guess," Jenny said hastily. "Well better, um, be on your way." She turned to leave, disappointed that time never seem to be on her side.  
"Jenny, hold on," Javier called. He smiled when saw her turn back to face him. "I can't seem to let you leave without knowing I'll see you again."  
Smiling at his words she stepped towards him. "See, the problem with that is I'll never know where I'll be tomorrow or the next day. So, finding me may be tricky."  
A corner of his mouth lifted as his eyes sparkled. "Jenny my dear, you see part of my profession requires me to hunt. I may need to hunt the flaw in a mathematical problem. Or perhaps a person is missing that's in a key position that leaves me in charge of bringing that person back to those who love him. So finding you could be a challenge but it's a challenge I'll enjoy because my reward will be finding your loveliness."  
Jenny's heart beat wildly in her chest. His words lured her into his charms yet simultaneously a voice in her head warned to approach with caution. "I don't know whether to be weary or warmed by your words Javier," she answered.  
"In time you will make up your mind to which side you'll take up. For now though let's find out who the other really is. Does that sound like a plan?"  
Jenny stopped to consider before answering, "Fine. I'll find you though when I feel like talking."  
"If you insist." With that Javier touched his fingers to his lips before laying them towards her. Turning on his heel to leave Jenny let out the breath she'd been holding. The nagging notion that Javier wasn't all the gentleman he appeared to be increased. She had another feeling, a thought really, that she should find Dean and the others. Hopefully, they'll welcome her with open arms. Unlike her treatment of their hospitality.

"This is the place?" Johnny asked skeptically.  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "According to the address I was given this is it."  
"I feel a little overdressed."  
"Feel like telling Ewan he was right?"  
Johnny look back with indignation, "Not in this lifetime."  
"Well then let's get this over with."  
Together they pulled open the double doors. The darkness of the little pizza joint had them pausing for their eyes to adjust. The walls and floor were black. Any attempt of lighting was dim and feeble. Few tables were scattered about suggesting clientele generally preferred take out. At first the place seemed empty except for the cooks behind the counter staring back at them. A waitress appeared from the back, looking displeased with her employment and maybe life in a whole.  
Strolling up to them in worn jeans, black jack Boots, a black company t-shirt, and chewing her gum loudly she asked in a badly bored tone, "Want a booth or table?"  
"Actually," Johnny stepped in before Nick could reply. "We're here to meet someone. His name is Mr. Red."  
A flash of surprise danced across her face before returning to her normal composure. "Yeah, he's here. He's been waiting for you. Follow me," the last words were spoken with such a grudge one would have thought it was an arduous chore.  
Walking back towards the rear of the shop the waitress led them to the door she herself had passed through earlier. It appeared to be a sort of storeroom. Once again the lighting was sparse. Nick and Johnny felt a prickling along their necks making their senses go on high alert.  
"Hello gentleman," a voice greeted. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show." A man came into view from the blinding sun. Another figure entered through the same back door. The first man sat down at a table that seemed placed there especially for the meeting. The other man peeked his head around a corner to ask for more chairs. When the chairs arrived everyone sat down. The four men examined each other slowly. Meetings, no matter how menial could always erupt into an all-out battle.  
Nick had to refrain from chuckling at the presumably Mr. Red's attire. The man with the dark strawberry blonde hair had sharp eyes in his full face. His thick body filled the candy apple red sateen suit. A green cotton t-shirt lay underneath his jacket while black and white wingtip shoes finished the ensemble. A variation of jewels adorned his fingers along with an expensive watch on his wrist. The man definitely gave off an air of regal eccentric eclecticism. "I had to oversee my lunch order while I waited for the two of you," Mr. Red spoke. He possessed a British accent that had a tinge of laughter in it. "Though, if I recall correctly, I don't remember inviting guests to this meeting."  
"I'm here to make sure the details of this job are planned within our means," Johnny stated. "My boss here is attending to merely make sure I stay focused." Johnny turn to Nick with a sly grin but it was not returned.  
Nick look back to Mr. Red, he began speaking with a note of frustration in his voice, "I could say the same for you. I didn't expect you to bring company." His eyes rested on the dark complexioned man sitting on Mr. Red's right side.  
"Ah yes," Mr. Red said after realizing what Nick was referring to. "Let me apologize for such bad manners. Gentlemen, as you've probably figured out I am Mr. Red and," he paused to direct their attention to the man sitting to his right. "This is my right hand man and most trusted associate. Gentlemen, this is Javier Bardem."  
"A grand introduction," Nick retorted.  
"He deserves nothing less.  
"Doesn't talk much," Johnny quipped.  
"Only when he deems necessary. Unlike some," Mr. Red spoke condescendingly.  
Johnny raised forward in his seat about to let his anger show. Nick, clearing his throat rather loudly made him stop. Taking a second to see the look of warning on his face Johnny redirected his thoughts. "I believe you called us here to arrange some sort of deal and not idle chatter. Shall we proceed?" Johnny finished by reclining back into his seat, smiling bitterly.  
"As you wish Mister Deal maker. I see you and Boss Man over there are not mixers or minglers."  
"I have things I'd rather be doing."  
"Well now, wouldn't want to interrupt such a busy schedule."  
"Gentlemen," Nick chimed in. "I hate to sound impatient but I would like to get down to details."  
"But we were having fun," Mr.Red pouted in fake disappointment.  
"Excuse me boss," Javier spoke up. "But I would have to agree with them. Besides your special order will be ready soon."  
"Oh all right," Mr. Red gave in. "Hand them the file please Javier." The man obeyed, spreading open a manila folder across the table. "As we briefly discussed over the phone I work underground in a way. People come to me as a last resort when the law does not play a hand they like, sometimes. Then there are times when people need muscle or know how about things that are illegal to tamper with. Now so far I haven't needed to rely on any outside sources for help in completing a job."  
"Until now," Johnny spoke up haughtily.  
"Yes," Mr.Red replied almost bored. "Until now. Like I told boss man Nick the other day our last deal went bad when my client strongly refused to pay and then vanished. I performed my end of the agreement now I expect for my client to fulfill his end of the deal. In the file before you is all you and, I presume, your associates need to know. There's the pictures of surveillance of our client to prove he was legit. Trivial facts and details of his personal life. Then there are the locations that seem to be hangouts, homes, and the last known address before we could be paid for our time and trouble. I trust that will be enough for you all to perform and complete the job on your end?"  
Nick and Johnny took a minute to study over the information given in the file. Closing the folder Nick looked up, "Pardon us for a moment, in private?"  
"Of course, use the back door," Mr.Red showed the way.  
The two filed out in the bright light of high noon. Blinking, they had to wait for their eyes to adjust. Pulling out his glasses to shade his eyes Nick turned to Johnny, "What do you think?"  
Johnny pulled out a cigarette and lighter before replying, he took a long drag to pull his thoughts in order. "This screams bad. I mean just look at the guy Nick, he dresses in ways even Ewan would cringe at."  
"I meant about the deal Johnny."  
"I know," Johnny exhaled, letting out a trail of smoke that floated into the air. "Those papers held some pretty vague information. I get the feeling that there's some key details he's not telling us."  
"Okay so that wasn't just me,"  
Nick piped up. "Oh no."  
"I know that this seems like a shady agreement we can be stepping into. But the more I think about it the more I want to take it. Someone could really need saving. This is probably more about them being paid."  
Johnny rolled his eyes, "Was your mom Mother Teresa? Now I know there's no use in arguing you out of this.  
Nick grinned slyly, "Nope. You know me too well."  
"Change your name to Robin Hood already.  
"Sure, first thing in the morning. Hey, can I take a drag on that?" Nick pointed to the cigarette.  
"Take it," Johnny handed him his smoke. "I got to figure out how to write my will."  
Nick laughed before finishing off his smoke. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to man up and be strong. "Well, let's go and see what we can wrangle up out of this guy." Johnny followed Nick back into the dark pizza joint.

"Okay, where are the normal stores at?" Jeffrey asked. The five of them stood in a concrete triangle shaded by trees. Colorful stores and people surrounded them. People holding signs of protest, other selling arts and crafts, music resonated from playing instruments and singing. Stores slapped together with their doors open welcoming customers. Colorful signs hinting at the goods that lay waiting inside for purchase. The people littering the sidewalk showed their varying taste of personalities.  
"You just got here," Ewan yelled. "You're already wanting to leave?!"  
"What can I say?" Jeffrey replied. "This just isn't my scene."  
"Give it a chance before you completely knock it."  
"I came, I saw, I want to go. Now!" Jeffrey declared.  
"Fine," Ewan gave up. He pointed down a main road. "Head in that direction, it's down the road apiece."  
"I'm going to," Dean announced.  
"Whatever," Ewan resigned. "You all do what you want. I'm going to do my own thing." With that he stalked off by himself down the sidewalk.  
John and Gerard stood alone. They looked at one another. "Want to have a look around? If it's not our cup of tea then we'll split like the others?" Gerard suggested.  
"Okay, sounds like a plan," John agreed.  
So with that they strolled off. Hands in their pockets they spent some time in one store that doubled as a tattoo parlor. They moved on to another that sold various types of crystals, they decided to make that a quick stop before moving on to another store that look like a Halloween supply thrift-shop. After exploring a few more shops they decided to catch-up to Jeffrey and Dean.  
"Please tell me what Ewan finds so fascinating with that part of town?" Dean asked as they wandered a shopping strip.  
"Different people have different tastes I suppose," Jeffrey answered.  
"Then again it is Ewan," Dean sorted out. "He's always been a little off his rocker."  
The both of them chuckled as they cut across the parking lot. In passing a few random strangers neither noticed as Jenny walked right passed. She laughed as she saw them talking. I guess they had forgotten about her after all, she thought to herself. Just as she had suspected. She hung her head in disappointment because she really wish someone would prove her wrong, for once.  
"Hey Jenny!" a voice called from behind her.  
Jenny stopped in her tracks. She turned to look who had called for her. Her eyes widened in shock, her face broke into a grin. Maybe she'd be proven wrong after all.  
"What, you thought we would let you slip out on us?" Gerard asked as he walked towards her. Dean, John, and Jeffrey followed behind.  
Jenny couldn't help but smile bigger as she raced to meet them. "You just never give up do you?" She felt so happy knowing there were people out there, that cared, that made her feel like she belonged. Something she hadn't felt in a long time was that feeling of belonging.  
"We never give up," Dean replied. "And we never leave a man behind." His look held her for a moment.  
Something in his voice made her breath catch. "I'm glad," Jenny stated. "So what are y'all doing in this part of town anyways? Isn't this a good little stretch to travel?"  
"Nick and Johnny had business here," Gerard answered. "Turns out this is one of Ewan's favorite places and the rest of us decided what the hell."  
"Did you make it to Junkman's Daughter?"  
"What is so great about a person like that?"  
"You've got to be kidding me?" Jenny asked in disbelief. "It's a store not a person! Well, at least in this case."  
"Ewan told you that earlier," John quipped. "Clean your ears."  
"Come on," Jenny urged. Taking John and Gerard by the hands. "You four have to come and check it out."  
Appearing reluctant they agreed and dragged their heels, figuratively. Actually they were thrilled to have Jenny back in their company. Though Dean had to wonder why her mood had changed. Anytime she had been around him she seem to be pushing everyone away. Right now though she was welcoming him and the others with open arms. He pondered on the thought that maybe it was the part of town they were in. Or perhaps she had come across something to help her out, or someone. Dean didn't like the last thought, an uneasiness rested in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so, he had only known her for a short time. With effort he moved past those thoughts and feelings.  
"Here we are fellas," Jenny announced. They stopped in front of an eccentrically decorated storefront. "This is Junkman's Daughter."  
Jeffrey spoke first, "And the wonder is what?"  
Jenny put her hands on her hips, "Oh quit being so stuffy. Come inside and explore."  
"Fine," John agreed. He pulled open the door, stepping away to let Jenny and the others in first. "Let's let her and Ewan have a fun day."  
Jenny giggled as she dashed inside. She smiled at the male above her. He obviously worked as loss prevention. A good spot to catch a thief. "Well, I see they haven't lost their minds yet," Jenny spoke to the man watching over the doors. "You're still here."  
The dark colored man look down, smiling nervously, "Hey Jenny." He look worried as his eyes darted behind him. "You know you're not allowed in here anymore, after last time."  
"What happened last time?" Gerard asked.  
"Got caught stealing," Jenny answered without conviction.  
"You sound real sorry about it," Dean retorted.  
"It was a piece of junk but the boss man blew his top over it."  
"What kind of junk?"  
"Some silly trinket."  
"Ugh, it's like pulling teeth with you!"  
"Hey guys, you keep this up and I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the security man warned. "Jenny, you need to get out of here."  
Jenny rolled her eyes, "Look, I promise to be good. No sticky fingers." She wiggled her fingers for emphasis. "Besides, I'm here to show these guys the beauty of this part of town. That and one of their friends might have died of bliss in here."  
The man working security couldn't help but smile, "You've always been irresistible. Fine, go on but keep on the down-low okay?"  
Jenny smiled appreciatively, "You're so old school."  
"My mind left me in another time and place," he joked.  
"See you around," Jenny replied. She wandered off on her own.  
"So what did she take to have her kicked out of here?" Dean questioned.  
The security guard sighed before answering, "She broke into the manager's office. Jenny had gotten chummy with him so she knew what was valuable to him. After the fling ended she wanted revenge, especially after he had her fired. She broke in, stealing something he got from his grandfather when he was a boy. It didn't look like much but I figured it's more sentimental than anything. After Jenny had been caught, she flew into a rage and lit it on fire."  
Jeffrey and the others looked surprised.  
"Jenny did all that?" Dean couldn't believe it.  
"Oh yeah," the man answered. "A shame though, she was one of the best employees here."  
"Thanks for the insight," Jeffrey said. "Let's go find Jenny, keep her out of trouble."  
"Good idea," Gerard agreed. "Talk to you later." Together they broke away from the door and moved further into the store. "Now where do we find little Miss Vengeance?"  
John looked up to the second floor. "I know one thing about girls, they like shoes. Maybe she's up there," John pointed up.  
The rest followed his gaze. "Holy crap!" Jeffrey called out. His gaze widened as he took in the unusual staircase. It was in the shape of a candy apple red stiletto. They began climbing the stairs of the high heel. Turned out John's instinct was right, not only did they find Jenny but Ewan as well.  
"Ewan, I'm telling you," Jenny pleaded. "You don't want buy those shoes. They're not the right shoe for you."  
"But I love them and they love me," Ewan defended.  
Jenny held out her hands to calm him down, "Okay okay. I know you may think that now but you'll regret that later." She searched around, finally seeking out a box and pulling it out. "Now try this shoe and then tell me I'm wrong."  
Reluctantly, Ewan took the box out of her hands. "I'll think you're wrong regardless," Ewan stated. He cautiously looked inside the box and then made a disgusted face. "Are you kidding me? You want me to try these? They're hideous!"  
Jenny giggled, "Once you try them on you can't help but buy them.  
"Security guy was right," Dean broke in. "You are a great employee. This isn't even my scene but hearing you I feel good and swindled."  
Jenny grew somber, "What else did he tell you about me?"  
"Enough to know you're not the angel of sweetness we had imagined," John ridiculed. "But I still like you all right."  
Jenny smiled, "I'm no angel."  
"Nobody is," Dean answered "But we can dream."  
"For those that haven't come to terms with reality," Jenny shot back.  
"You're right!" Ewan explained. "I love these! Where's my credit card?"  
"Frozen," Jeffrey answered. "Remember? You're in debt."  
"Oh, right," Ewan answered, defeated. "I wonder if I have enough cash on me?"  
"Can't keep a good man down," Jenny thought out loud.  
"Want to show us around?" Dean came behind her and asked in her ear.  
She turned around to look him in the eye. "It's not that big of a place. Show yourself around."  
Dean wasn't impressed by her attitude, "Moody little thing, aren't you? I think I'm starting to piece together your puzzle." With that he left to look around and wait on the others.  
"Want me to smack him for you?" Ewan asked. "I think he's got a superiority complex."  
Jenny chuckled, "No I throw my own punches. You going to get the shoes or what?"  
"Yep, the guys don't know it but I have another card I can use."  
"A man with secrets," Jenny mused.  
"Just one really."  
Together they headed down the stairs to go pay for the shoes. The other four were meandering around the various sections. Jenny spotted John in the small menswear section. Jeffrey was looking at the books. Gerard was browsing through the various t-shirts while Dean wandered through the trinkets and knick-knacks. Ewan's phone ringing broke her out of her studying the men. "Hello?" Ewan greeted. "Finally done Johnny?" Ewan paused. "Yeah, we're all here at Junkman's Daughter. No it's a great store. Whatever." Another pause. "I'm starving myself. Let's go to The Vortex."  
At that Jenny became excited, "Oh I love that place!"  
Ewan laughed, "Who is that? Oh, it's just Jenny. Yeah I think she found the guys after they bailed on me. Only a pretty little thing like her can apparently lure them here." He let out a whoosh of air from Jenny giving him an elbow in the gut. "She doesn't take compliments too well."  
"Not when it's lies," Jenny retorted.  
"It wasn't a lie. Jeez, women are all the same," he rolled his eyes. "So we'll all meet at The Vortex as soon as possible? Okay, I'll let the others know." Ewan hung up his phone and looked at Jenny. "Sugar darling," he feigned a southern accent. "Would you be ever so kind and let the others know we need to leave now?"  
"Sure thing sweetie," Jenny answered in a thicker dialect. Jenny walked off towards John first who seem to be debating on a pair of pants in the men's wear. "You don't want those."  
"Why not?"  
"Waste of time and money."  
"Fine," John gave up. He put them back on the rack. "I tried."  
"I know you were," she placed a hand on his arm. "But you were trying too hard. Now we're fixing to all go to The Vortex and eat. I'll let Gerard know if you'll get Jeffrey and Dean." "Okay," John agreed. "You know Dean usually doesn't try this hard to get in anyone's good graces. Especially a woman's."  
"Oh, is that what he's doing?" Jenny feigned disbelief.  
"Yeah, in his own way."  
"Well he can save it for someone who cares because I'm not the good graces type," Jenny shot back before walking away.  
John stared after her. "Geez, I would have hated to run into her while she went through puberty," he thought out loud.  
"Hey Gerard," Jenny called from a distance. "Look, hurry it up. Everyone's ready to get out of here and grab some lunch."  
"Uh, fun I guess," Gerard answered. He was taken a back from her tone and attitude. He wondered who had set her off this time.  
Jenny stalked off outside. Relieved of the strangling sensation she felt while inside. She paced the sidewalk until one by one all the guys filed out of the store. Without speaking they followed her and Ewan across the parking lot to the Vortex. It's entryway was a shape of a skull but inside it was dim lighting, a little cramped, filled with knick knacks all over the walls and ceiling, and it reeked of cigarette smoke.  
Jenny look towards the bar where she found Nick and Johnny had beaten them to it. Walking towards them she clamped a hand on either one's shoulder. "Boys, I need to see some ID," she demanded in a fake deep voice.  
Swirling around on his stool Nick grinned, "Hello Jenny."  
She smiled back at them, "Spoil my fun why don't you?"  
"We can always have a little fun later," Johnny encouraged slyly.  
"I'll think about it," Jenny replied.  
"Let's get a table shall we?" Nick suggested.  
"Fine with me," Jenny answered.  
Before she could follow she heard someone call out her name. She turned, bracing for who it might be. When she saw him and his expression she frowned. "Hey bro," she answered meekly.  
"Don't hey bro me," he shot back in a whisper. "What the hell are you thinking coming in here?"  
"What?" Jenny asked offended.  
"You're not allowed in here anymore!" Darren talked while he moved around to attend to the patrons at the bar. He was tall with a lanky yet muscular frame. His hair was short dark brown with blonde tips. He wore a black tank top over blue jeans and biker boots. A thick silver chain hung around his neck with heavy rings adorning almost all his fingers. He had a natural tan, chiseled jaw, and sallow cheeks. Her brother was well-liked by the ladies and a few guys, he liked them just enough to get a tip, both parties ignoring the wedding band on his finger.  
"Robert," Jenny began. "I'm here with friends. They've never been here before."  
Darren looked over at the men she had walked in with. He looked back at her with the scowl, "Friends? You call those guys friends? What are you a hooker? Escort?"  
Jenny blushed, "Shut up Robert! No. I'm showing them around this part of the city. Could you think any less of me? I'm homeless for Pete's sake!"  
Robert noticed the customers with weary looks in their direction. He cooled down before responding, "No, I just don't know what to make of you sometimes. Now go ahead. Eat, drink, and be merry. Just be good."  
Jenny smiled, "Love you bro."  
"Love you too now go. I got work to do."  
"You know the bartender?" Jeffrey asked when Jenny sat down at the table.  
"Yeah, he's my brother."  
The table was silent. The guys looked at one another, startled by this new piece of information. They were thrown off guard when the waiter approached the table. "Hey guys are you ready to order?" he asked bright-eyed.  
One by one they let him know what they wanted to drink. Jenny spoke up to order salsa. Ewan chimed in to place an order for cheese dip. After the waiter left the table went back to silence. Most of them pretended to be studying their menus.  
"So, what are you going to eat get Ewan?" Jenny asked, oblivious to the silence.  
"You have a brother?!" Jeffrey claimed loudly.  
Jenny swallowed her water before answering, "Yes. Two of them. I already told you that."  
"Yes but you never said they were so close to you," Nick explained.  
"They're not close to me. They're like twice my age."  
"We meant physically," Gerard interrupted. "You have family around in the city near you while you wander around homeless?"  
"It's not that simple," Jenny spoke through gritted teeth. She fought to keep her voice down so she wouldn't cause a scene. "Most of my family live south of Atlanta. My brother, the one you saw me talking to, only works here part-time. He's got family troubles of his own. He'd let me live with him in a heartbeat but my past... There are reasons he can't let me."  
"What reasons?" Johnny asked.  
Before Jenny could answer the waiter came back with their appetizers and ask for their orders. One by one they replied before diving into the chips, dip, and salsa. For a moment Jenny breathed easy and savored the food as she devoured her share.  
"Jenny," Nick spoke. "What reasons?"  
"Hmm?" Jenny pretended she didn't know what he was talking about.  
"You know what I'm referring to," Nick grinned as he spoke. "You can't play coy with me."  
"They're personal family reasons," Jenny answered. Her defenses were coming up, she knew she had to either get out of there or force herself to calm down.  
"Okay everyone," the waiter broken. "Here's your orders." Carefully he and another waiter help to place the dishes in front of the right person. "Do you need anything else?" He pause before receiving an unanimous no. "Okay then, enjoy!"  
"That guy's perkier than usual for this place," Ewan commented.  
"Maybe he's a newbie," Jenny offered. She look down at her sandwich and french fries. One of the few places she knew of that still served a Cuban sandwich. Her stomach growled and anticipation. She couldn't believe it, it hadn't been that long since she'd eaten. Greedily, Jenny picked up her sandwich to dig in and savor the flavors.  
"How did the meeting go?" Jeffrey asked around bites of a subway sandwich.  
"Not bad," Johnny answered. "I'll fill everyone in on how the job will go when we get back to the house." He drove a fork into a piece of chicken and continued eating.  
By the time everyone had paid their bills, Jenny was stuffed. This is been a great day. Good food, good company, and running into good memories. She excused herself to go back to the bar.  
"Feel better?" Robert asked.  
"Definitely," Jenny grinned. "What do you think of those guys?"  
"I get a good vibe from them," he answered. He leaned on the bar for a minute before tending to another customer.  
"If they were to ask me to stay with them would it be all right?"  
"What are you asking me for?" Robert laughed. "I'm not your dad."  
"No, but you're more like him than you realize. You just won't admit it."  
"Gee, I wonder why," he mocked.  
"What happened to you and I had nothing to do with Dad and you know it."  
"But he played his part," Robert shot back.  
"No he did what he could."  
"Which was nothing."  
"He tried to advise us and guide us in the right direction," Jenny protested. "So we wouldn't wind up like we did. He wasn't going to completely step in and change things for us."  
"See how well that worked."  
"You and I are just too stubborn to take Dad's advice. We were old enough to know better -"  
"Still too young to care," he interrupted.  
"Well that only excuses me really. For you, not so much anymore."  
Robert gave her a look of disapproval. He straightened up when he saw his manager coming out of the corner of his eye. "Look I'm playing at the club this weekend. Find me and we'll talk after. Now get out of here."  
Jenny was puzzled but saw Nick and the guys heading for the door. "Ok bur what part of town?"  
"Midtown."  
"Great, I'll be searching all night," Jenny pouted then left to meet up with all the guys outside. "Well, it was great meeting you all again. See you around!"  
"Hold up!" Ewan called. "You mean you aren't going to hang around a while?"  
Jenny turned back to face them all, "I didn't know if you'd want me around. I mean I know I'm not easy to live with. I'll try my best though, pull my weight around the house and-"  
"Get over here," Nick motioned her towards him.  
Jenny laughed as she ran to them. "Thanks Nick. Um, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Can we stop so I can get some girls stuff like soap and all?"  
"Fine with me, let's go."  
"Maybe a a change or two or of clothes?"  
"We can do that too," Nick agreed. "Well men I guess I'll see you back at the house."


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of shopping Nick and Jenny arrived back home. His arms loaded down with shopping bags while Jenny held open the door happily. Struggling with his load he finally stumbled through the entryway. Dean and Jeffrey looked up in surprise before bursting out in laughter.  
"I thought you two were going to get a few things, not buy out a whole store," Jeffrey criticized.  
"She had a very persuasive argument," Nick grunted as he set the bags down. "Now, Jenny, you can carry the rest up to her room and I will die of exhaustion."  
Jenny giggled, "Thank you Nick for all you've done for me." She crossed over to lay a light peck on his cheek in gratitude.  
Jealousy bloomed inside of Dean at the display of affection Jenny showed Nick. Ultimately he didn't like it but instead of showing his feelings he decided to step up. "Here Jenny, let me help you carry those up to your room."  
"Okay then," Jenny agreed. Together they lugged their loads up the staircase.  
Nick and Jeffrey watch them amusingly. "Think they'll ever make a cute couple?" Jeffrey asked.  
"It'll be a spectacle to see, they both got a temperament in them that rages like a wildfire. Only difference is that Dean can tame his most of the time," Nick examined.

"Thanks," Jenny said after they placed everything on the bed. She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly she couldn't help but smile. She noticed Dean watching her with the half grin. "What?"  
"Nothing," he walked toward her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Just glad to see you smile, that's all."  
Jenny took a step away from his touch. Looking away she tried to keep herself busy by putting her purchases where they belong. Trying her best she avoided Dean's eyes that seem to be boring a hole into her.  
"I get it," Dean finally spoke. Frustrated he walked away, appearing to leave. He paused in the doorway. He turned back towards her and waited for her eyes to meet his. "Jenny?"  
She took a steadying breath before answering. His brown eyes seem to plead for her to acknowledge him. "Yes Dean?"  
"What do you want?"  
It was such an open-ended question, that it took Jenny by surprise at the simpleness. "What do you mean?"  
"What do you want?" he repeated.  
"I'm afraid you need to be a bit more specific."  
"You're hot one minute, opening up a little to everyone. Then the second someone says or does the smallest thing you shut yourself off, you go back to being cold," Dean explained. "You're the most contradictory, complex, confusing, annoying woman I've ever known!" Jenny stepped back, leery of his obvious aggravation. Watching his broad chest heave as he calm down Jenny pondered what to say. She gave him more time seeing him flex his fingers and arms to cool his temper.  
"I act the way I do around people because I am confused," Jenny answered. "I've met so many people who say or do one thing but they really meant another. I don't know who I can trust anymore. I stay on guard, or shut down as you call it, because I think that if I let no one in then I will save myself from getting hurt. I don't want to hurt anymore." With that she opened up a barrier inside her that had been keeping her emotions in check. Tears streamed down her cheeks as sobs racked her body.  
Dean came towards her to wrap his arms around. He held her head to his chest for a minute. Suddenly she pushed away from him with a horrified look on her face. Wiping away the tears furiously. Dean watched on in confusing, "What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry for blubbering all over you like an idiot," Jenny rushed. "Um, I need a bath real bad. I'm getting sick at my own stench. Then it's good night." She laughed hesitantly before reaching for a little bag of toiletries and heading for the door.  
Dean moved to block her. The look on his face was dangerously serious. "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong? It's called being human Jenny and it's okay," he spoke in a tender voice. He watched as her eyes darted around. He thought she resembled a trapped animal. With that thought he moved aside.  
She dashed past him towards the bathroom. She quickly closed it behind her, locking it noisily. Then the water could be heard running, Dean hung his head and made his way down the stairs. They had a job to do.

"So," Jeffrey began. "What's the specs?"  
All the guys were sitting or standing around the living room. Nick and Johnny put themselves front and center in the room. Johnny pulled out his notepad and reading glasses. He looked up as Dean entered the room, pulled a chair out from the kitchen, and began to listen in. Johnny cleared his throat at the negative energy that seem to radiate off of Dean.  
"Well, like Nick mentioned previously," Johnny started. "Our clients name is Mr. Red, no 'Reservoir Dogs' cracks. A client skipped out on him before paying him for doing his job."  
"Tell us something we don't know," Gerard quipped.  
"Now I see why Nick stays irritated," Johnny shot back. "As I was saying. Mr. Red was trying to locate his client for payment after hunting someone who held the deeds of land that contained valuable ore. Our meeting was rather unusual, turns out our client lives up to his name. He has a right-hand man. They gave us a file with some information."  
Nick laid the file open on the coffee table they were given earlier. He also laid out another file of pictures of their client. Both Nick and Johnny had worn small cameras in their clothes along with small cameras in a pen and Johnny's lighter. The guys looked over the information laid before them.  
"Essentially," Johnny picked up. "We are to find the client and either bring him dead or alive to Mr. Red if he doesn't pay or get the money from him."  
"Sounds easy enough," Jeffrey spoke.  
"This man seems like he has extensive resources that he's exhausted. We're the first time he's asked for outside help," Nick stated.  
"Who's this guy?" John asked.  
"That is his right-hand man and second-in-command. His name is Javier," Nick answered. "Wow, they seem like an odd couple," Ewan chipped in.  
"Yes they are quite the opposites."  
"So what's the time frame for this?" Jeffrey asked.  
"He's giving us three months."  
"What?!" Gerard gasped. "Three months to find someone who's basically disappeared off the face of the Earth?"  
"That's a stretch," Ewan and commented. "Even for us. And we're pretty good at what we do. How much do we get for this?"  
"Five hundred thousand," Johnny answered.  
"Total?" John asked.  
"Yep."  
"Hey, I can finally pay off my credit card," Ewan replied cheerfully.  
"Along with the backup you think we don't know about," John commented.  
Ewan paled slightly at his remark, "Maybe."  
"Didn't think we knew about that one, did you?" John questioned.  
"Well, no. But I have done better with spending."  
"Didn't your parents ever teach you that lying is bad?" Nick asked mockingly.  
"Yeah, but the rebellious teenager in me never left."  
With that everyone laughed. That was a believable statement. Nick, however, noticed Dean wasn't very talkative during their meeting. He wondered what had happened between him and Jenny. Before he could ask though Jeffrey spoke up.  
"Okay, so, if we want this job done right then we'll need to start on it immediately. Ewan, you're going to need to pull a little double duty. Not only do we need to know where to find the money skipper but I'd like to know more about this Mr. Red fellow."  
"Right, I'll get on it now."  
"Now wait," Nick called. "Johnny and I both had the feeling today that this was a potentially bad idea. So, everyone needs to be on guard at all times. Got it?"  
"Oh and Ewan, maybe do some research on that Javier guy?" Jeffrey asked.  
"Got it and on it," Ewan piped up, racing off cheerfully.  
"Guys!" Nick bellowed. "Did any of you hear what I just said?"  
"Yeah," Dean answered. "Dangerous job, stay on guard. Yada yada yada."  
"It's nothing new for us," Gerard stated. "It seems you gravitate towards the really dangerous jobs."  
"I know," Nick consented. "But this time I feel things are upped on the danger level."  
"Drink some Pepto and let us handle it," Ewan comforted.  
Nick sighed in resignation, "Yes sir. Now go do what you have to do."  
Seeing that as a dismissal the group disbanded. Ewan headed down to the basement, geared up for research mode. Jeffrey tagged along behind him. John and Gerard headed towards the garage. Nick told his good nights before retiring to his bedroom. Johnny went snooping for food in the kitchen. Ultimately, that left Dean alone in the living room. Sitting in the chair, his chin propped up on his folded hands.  
"Dean?" Jenny called from the stairwell.  
Quickly he got up to see her. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yes," she answered. She sat down on the steps clad in plaid pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. Her hair hung wet and stringy from her shower. "I couldn't help but listen in on the little meeting going on down here."  
"Sorry if we were too loud for you to sleep."  
"Oh no, I've slept in louder places," she chuckled. "I wanted to say sorry for earlier. For every time I bit your head off actually."  
"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, I have to admit that I have two sisters. Being raised as the only male in a house full of women I get the mood swings and all."  
Jenny smiled at his honesty. "The reasons I act the way I do is not always mood swings. I've learned the hard way that most people you cross paths with are not to be trusted. It seems that everyone is out to use you and hurt you in the process. I've learned to watch who you are, what you let others see of you. Sometimes I get weak, I just want to forget what those that said they cared have done to me. What I've done to hurt others. I want that innocence back so I let my defenses down, but only for a second because it's wiser in the long run."  
"Hmm," Dean replied amazed. "It sounds like you have a one man army inside of you, I get it though. This day and age it's hard to know who to trust. Who to lean on. Who to open up to. It's like trying to touch the fire knowing you'll be burned. You don't care because you're tired of the cold."  
"Something like that."  
"Well Jenny, you can open up to me. I'm not perfect. Nowhere close to it. I'm only human so I'm bound to make mistakes so should I ever hurt you it wasn't intentional."  
"I know," Jenny answered. "But it's going to take awhile for me to believe it fully."  
"I got time."  
"So," Jenny began hesitantly. "What were you guys talking about?"  
"Our job."  
"Which is what exactly?"  
"That's difficult to answer really."  
"Are you like freelancer's? You work under the table and off the grid? Maybe illegal? Mercenaries? Something like that?"  
"Okay, maybe not that hard to explain."  
"I did watch movies at one point," Jenny laughed. "So specifically what is this job about?"  
"Sure you really want to know?" Nick asked from the top of the stairs.  
Dean and Jenny jumped at the sound of his voice. Nick grinned while sauntering down the steps. He turned toward them after reaching the landing. Both of them stared back at him.  
"I want to know who I'm rooming with," Jenny declared. "I'm one girl in a house full of men. When I think about it I don't really know anything about any of you. Any other person might find that frightening."  
"Are you frightened?" Nick asked.  
"I think I just creeped myself out."  
"Well, should we show her?" Dean asked nervously.  
"I have a feeling that even if we didn't she'd be nosy enough to find out on her own," Nick replied. "Besides, she may feel like helping out."  
Jenny laughed nervously, "I doubt that. Remember, I'm not good with guns."  
"I wasn't thinking like that," Nick soothed. "Come down to the basement and I'll show you what I mean."  
"Great, you're going to kill and butcher me," Jenny mocked half-heartedly.  
"Only if we have to," Dean replied as he got up to follow Nick down to the basement.  
Together the three of them filed down to the basement. Voices and music could be heard as they drew nearer. When they had reached the main room Ewan was hunched over the computer. Jeffrey set back in the chair biting into an apple. Johnny had joined them. The three men looked up when they saw Nick, Dean, and Jenny enter the room.  
"Any news yet?" Nick asked.  
Ewan swiveled away from his desk. Rubbing his eyes he gave an exhausted sigh. "Nothing. The information in that file is basically useless with the databases I have access to."  
"Have you tried looking up Mr.Red and Javier?"  
"Not yet."  
"Wait," Jenny broke in. "Javier?"  
"Yes, he's our client's right hand man," Nick answered.  
"Do you have a picture of them?"  
"Yeah," Johnny replied. He turned the papers he had been studying around for Jenny. Among the papers were the photos that had been taken earlier. "Recognize any of them?"  
Jenny looked carefully at each image until her eyes rested on one. She pointed at the picture, "Yes I do. Is that Javier?"  
"Yes it is," Johnny answered.  
Dean and Nick walked to stand on either side of Jenny. "How do you know Javier?" Dean asked suspiciously.  
"I don't know him exactly," Jenny explained. "I ran into him today. Literally. He asked me to have brunch with him."  
"You agreed?"  
"Yes, he had a convincing way about him," Jenny spoke reminiscently.  
"How so?"  
"He was just charming. In a classic way."  
"Mhm," Dean replied skeptically.  
"Where did he take you?" Johnny asked.  
"To the Waffle House," Jenny admitted bashfully. "He said he had never been there before. I was okay with it, I love their cheesy scrambled eggs."  
Jeffrey chuckled before asking, "Did he say much?"  
Jenny pondered, recalling her conversation with Javier earlier. "Not really. He was mainly in the mood to charm and flatter. His phone rang though. He said it was his boss calling him for a meeting he had to go to. That's the jist of it."  
"Not much of a talker," Jeffrey concluded.  
"He was quiet at the meeting too," Johnny put in.  
"Anything else?" Dean asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Jenny remembered. "He wanted to meet me again."  
"When and where?" Jeffrey questioned.  
"I told him that I'd find him when I felt like meeting him."  
"Smart move," Johnny answered.  
"Well if you're willing to help we could use you," Nick offered.  
"I can give it a shot," Jenny agreed.  
"So now what?" Dean asked.  
"We make Jenny homeless," Nick answered. "She'll roam the streets until Javier finds her. We need to wire her to make sure we get anything important. You ready for that Jenny?" She took a deep breath while weighing the factors. Realizing what she was agreeing to could be potentially dangerous and hard. Then a staggering thought hit her that made her look long and hard at each man in the room. "Before I totally agree and commit myself to this I need a commitment from each and every one of you."  
"Get John and Gerard down here now," Nick ordered to Dean. Dean quietly obeyed. "Jenny, why don't you sit down? You need anything to eat or drink?"  
"Got any Mello Yello?" Jenny asked as she moved to a chair across from Johnny.  
"No," Ewan responded. "We run on Mountain Dew around here."  
"Not as good to me as it used to be but it'll do."  
Ewan laughed, "Not a gamer?"  
"Nope," Jenny smiled. "Mello Yello works on me. I become pretty talkative."  
"Quick, buy all we can get," Johnny ordered jokingly. He laughed as Jenny laughed. He stopped when Dean came back down with Gerard and John behind him.  
"So, what's the big deal?" Gerard asked.  
"Jenny's met Javier today. He wants to see her again but Jenny made it clear that'll it be on her terms. Before she commits to helping us she wants," Nick paused. "Actually I don't know what she wants. This is where you take over from here Jenny."  
"Before I get to my point I need to go around the mountain as my mother would say," Jenny began nervously. "I'm a mother myself. Though my son isn't physically with me here now he's with me in my heart. I just worry that if something goes wrong that Javier will go after my son and my parents, who has guardianship of him, in vengeance for payback. Then of course he may not, I mean he could go after those that are special to you. I don't know any of you at all really. I'm just trying to be prepared. So now with all that out there on the table I'd feel a little better knowing I'm not going in this alone. I'd like to know that you all will have my back if I agree to this."  
The room fell silent. Jenny looked around hesitantly. She began to wonder if she'd said something wrong. Her eyes locked on to Dean's, he smiled at halfway grin. "Oh you know you have my word Jenny", Dean teased. "Don't fret hun." Then one by one they followed Dean's example and consented.  
Jenny breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you. all of you for everything you've done for me in just the short time we've known one another. I know it may be hard to believe but that little boy's my life and if anything should happen him I don't know what I would do. He is my reason for living. Knowing he's alive is the only reason I haven't given up and said screw it to life. Thinking of anyone hurting my parents or any of my family and they'll see a side of me no one's ever seen. They're good people who did the best they could. It's just my brother and I were the black sheep of the family. Too rebellious to listen, too stupid to realize that they were right. That's why we're both stuck trying to pick up the pieces of our life." She stopped talking when she became too choked up to go on.  
Dean was at her side in an instant. He took her hands into his own. Patiently he waited until her eyes met his before speaking, "Everyone makes mistakes. Your son and your family will be safe Jenny. Everybody has their ups and downs and with any luck after this we will work together to get you back on your feet. Get your son back, your life back, whatever else you need."  
Nick placed hand of comfort on Jenny's shoulder. "Jenny, you have my personal guarantee that we'll keep you in yours safe," Nick spoke. "Like Dean, I'll help put you back together again. So to speak."  
Jenny wiped her eyes before smiling. "Look, I'll help you out with this job but all I want is to know my family will be okay. This whole putting my life back together offer you're throwing me is too far. When I'm ready to enter back into my old life I would like do it on my own," Jenny spoke sternly on the last sentence. She looked strongly back between Nick and Dean.  
"You are too tough of a cookie," Ewan piped up. "Why won't you just say thank you, let us do what we can to help, and shut the hell up?" Heads turned in his direction.  
Jenny's jaw dropped before her anger took over. She stood up to speak, anger making her shake. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Oh shut up Jenny!" Ewan shot back. "Four years I've sat back and watch people like you waste your life away. Not anymore. Everyone here is willing to help you any way they can. Anyway except with the tough love. People pushed me around long enough so I'm pushing back. You have been wandering the streets homeless for who knows how long. You shun away charity like a disease because of pride. Yet you keep yourself closed off emotionally until you can't hold it in any longer. Jenny you have a son for crying in the rain and yet you want to remain a street wanderer? What the hell is wrong with you?! Get your shit together or whatever is keeping you from living life and go be a mom! How can you live like this with your son growing up not knowing his mother?! How do you sleep at night?!" Ewan fell back into his chair, breathless from his rant. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, when he removed them tears threaten to spill.  
Nick, Jenny, and the guys stared back at him. No one spoke. The only noise was Ewan, trying to regain his composure. Finally, Nick walked towards him, "You okay?"  
Ewan looked up at Nick before his eyes came to Jenny. "If you love your son then be his mom," Ewan warned. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father was too busy drinking and beating me when he had too much. I didn't get a set of parents. Your son has a mother, sure he may be raised by your loving parents, but you gave birth to him. Show him you love him please, go be a mother. Please."  
Jenny got up from her chair slowly. Carefully she walked over to stand in front of Ewan, next to Nick. She simply stood there with her hands down by her side, shaking. With lightning speed a hand struck Ewan's right cheek. The crack of skin connecting with flesh echoed throughout the basement. Ewan's gasp was the only sound heard.  
"Thank you for your input," Jenny spoke through tightly gritted teeth. "The slap was because my pride and anger overrode my calm and patience." With that she turned on her heel. The men parted as she approached them. Jenny continued on in silence with eyes boring into her back from everyone following her up the stairs. When she reached her room she closed the door and propped up against it. On her way up there tears had begun flowing steadily. "Dammit, I hate it when a man's right," she spoke, teeth still gritted.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny awoke to a constant tapping on her door. Foggy and drained from her crying she awoke slowly. "What?" she answered sleepily. Hearing the door open she rolled over to see who it was. With a grown she decided to roll away again.  
"Jenny," Ewan began. "I'm sorry about last night."  
"Go away."  
"No," Ewan protested. "I'm sorry how I treated you but I'm not sorry for the words I said. I don't know if you've heard those words before but if you did then it's time you heard them again.  
Jenny sat up to look Ewan in the eye, "You think that I don't know what everyone else sees? You want to know why I reached this low? I'll tell you. I grew up in a loving home. My parents loved me, they were strict, they disciplined me appropriately. Yes I disliked it at the time but it took a lot of growing up to realize they were the best. But I was stupid. My priorities were out of line. I flunked out of college because I partied too hard and stayed drunk all the time. A guy I was dating during all of this dumped me, I thought I really loved him so I spiraled. While I was going down a dangerous path I met this guy. He was a loser and a horrible choice of a rebound. With him I was drinking more, even doing drugs. Pills, I loved my pills. I hated him though, I hated him even more when he raped me and I became pregnant. I was going to abort the baby but...I don't know, something in me told me to keep it. I moved back in with my parents and with a lot of doctor visits and counseling I began to look forward to being a mother. My ex, he disappeared after I told him I was pregnant. He ended up in and out of jail. I was doing ok; being a single mom, working, and I had even began feeling comfortable being alone around men. I found a guy who wanted to be with me, my son, and all my baggage. We were going to get married, Then we were in a bad car accident, I injured my neck pretty badly. I got hooked on pills again, and long story short I spiraled out of control and lost everything and everyone. That's how I ended up here." When Jenny finished she noticed that all the guys stood behind Ewan. Probably to make sure she hadn't killed him, she thought.  
"Do you want your son back?" Ewan ask quietly. "Because if you're willing to commit yourself I'm willing to help."  
Jenny smiled gratefully, "Why weren't you in my life sooner?"  
"Because everything happens for a reason darling," Ewan smiled back.  
"Where do we start?" Jenny asked.  
"With you coming down for breakfast," Gerard spoke up.  
She laughed before replying, "Well let a girl have some privacy to change first."

"Javier," Mr. Red called from across the room. "Come here please."  
Javier obliged, "Yes sir?"  
"I'd like you to track down that those men we hired out the other day. I want to know more about them."  
"I'll have my team begin immediately," Javier agreed.  
"No no no," Mr. Red protested. "You're the best out of your team. I'd like you to do it personally."  
"Sorry I'm afraid I will have to deny your request then since I have already prior arrangements."  
"Oh, and what would those be?" Mr. Red inquired with the sneer.  
"I have a date,"Javier replied without hesitation.  
"With who?"  
"Jenny."  
"Jenny who?"  
"I did not catch her last name sir."  
"Where do you plan to meet her?"  
"I do not know."  
Mr. Red raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Javier if this is your idea of fun by eluding my questions and ignoring your orders I do not find it amusing in the least."  
Javier cleared his throat before countering his boss, "No sir. You see before our meeting the other day Jenny ran into me. We had brunch and promised to meet again."  
"But you don't know where?"  
"No. You see Jenny is homeless and agreed to meet me when she was ready to be found."  
Mr. Red let out an exasperated gasp, "What made you do such an outrageous thing?"  
"She has captivating eyes," Javier replied, undaunted. "I'll get my team started on your order while I make myself easy to be found." Without waiting for a reply Javier turned and left.  
Mr. Red was left with a look of stunned indignation. After recovering he picked up the phone on his desk. "Who's free today?" he asked to the person on the other end. After a pause he continued, "That'll work, send him after Javier. As a tail. A silent tail." After setting the phone back on the cradle he looked out the window. 'I'm going to find out about this Jenny girl and your fascination with her Javier,' Mr. Red mused while watching Javier's car pull away from the house.

"Okay," Dean began. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Jenny stood dressed in her clothes from the other day, giving the appearance of a homeless person. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. For once she felt so clean that wearing her nasty old clothes did not bother her. She had a confidence that she had not possessed for years. Looking back at Dean she smiled, "Yes I do. It's the least I can do in return for what you guys are doing for me.  
They stood in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. Dean had dropped her off near the area she had met Javier before. "Well you can help more with cooking, cleaning, and maybe laundry?"  
Jenny laughed, "You're kidding right?"  
"No," Dean answered. "Everyone that lives in that house does chores. Gerard does the cooking this week so he's the reason I'm losing weight so rapidly. So please if you have any skills whatsoever, use them. Before I turn into skin and bones preferably."  
"I'll think about it," Jenny replied. "But for now I got to find my man."  
Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah okay well me and John will be out keeping an eye on you. The code word for help if you feel you need it for any reason is Mongolia."  
"Mongolia?" Jenny was confused. "Why that?"  
"Out of all the suggestions mine seemed the best. That and I'm in the mood for some Mongolian chicken."  
Jenny smiled, "Sounds good, I'm hungry."  
"Something to look forward to then. Remember, the wire you're wearing is high quality so act normal. Don't be goofy like in the movies okay?"  
"Okay. I'll see you around."  
"Yep."  
With that Jenny walked away into the street. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light of the sun. She sighed as she began to wander the streets, again. One day, she thought, this will be my past. Her gut told her to go to The Vortex to see if Robert was working but if this man was dangerous then avoiding family was her best decision. Walking around she made her way back to the place she first ran into Javier. Smiling as she remembered their conversation before sharing a meal. Lost in her thoughts again she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Before her head could connect with concrete she felt hands reach around her pelvis. After being straightened on her feet Jenny looked at her helper. Smiling she greeted, "Javier."  
He grinned back, "We have got to stop meeting like this. You're making me feel like a hero rescuing a damsel in distress."  
"I'm such a klutz," Jenny explained. "I was walking, lost in my thoughts and I guess I didn't see where I was going. I'm so sorry."  
"It is no problem," Javier assured. "I guess you wanted to meet me because you found me?"  
She looked away before answering with a blush, "Yes I did actually. I figured since we met in this area I'd come back here to see if you'd be here. Maybe I figured you hung out here or lived in the area. I don't know."  
"No, I rarely come around this part of the city. I came back here to see if you were around."  
"Ah well since our instincts worked for us in finding each other so what do you suggest we do now?"  
"Brunch?" Javier replied quickly.  
Jenny laughed, "I don't know if it's brunch time. Honestly I don't really know when brunch is."  
Javier smiled, "I do not know the time and I'm afraid I forgot my watch. I was rushed to try and find you."  
Jenny look puzzled, "You were rushed to find me? Is that what you're saying."  
"No no no," Javier amended. "What I was going to say, or trying to say was that I was in a rush to try and find you."  
"Uh-huh," Jenny replied skeptically. "Well in any case I'm not hungry. I had a decent breakfast at the shelter."  
"Oh, then I'm afraid I'm at a loss for what we could do for entertainment."  
"That's something I don't hear a man say often."  
"You look cleaner today," Javier remarked. "Not to offend you but I see your appearance has changed since I last saw you."  
"I found a place to take a shower."  
"Your hair is not wet," Javier noticed. He touched a hand her ponytail.  
Jenny moved away from his hand. "It was last night."  
"I see."  
"Look, I think we should call it a day,' she suggested tiredly.  
"Why?"  
"Because I suddenly don't want to be here."  
"I'm sorry," Javier spoke taking a step toward her. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."  
"Mongolia!"  
Javier raised an eyebrow.  
"I mean Mongolian. I'm craving Mongolian chicken," she corrected backing away.  
"Let's go then."  
"No! Geez, take a hint you're creeping me out," Jenny retorted. "Now I'm going to walk away so please don't follow me."  
Javier held up both hands in surrender, "Your wish is my command."  
"If you want to try this again I'll be in the Midtown area this weekend. One of the clubs, bars, whatever they're called is having live music. Come, find me, and maybe we'll try again. Sound good?"  
"The bar or club is not really my scene as your people call it."  
"Well it's either that or nothing," Jenny optioned. "So I'll know your decision if I see you."  
"What day?"  
"Haven't made up my mind yet."  
"Okay then where at?"  
"Don't remember."  
"You expect me to find you? Not knowing what day you're going to be there or where you're going to be at?"  
"Yep. If I remember right you said you were good at that?"  
"Yes but -"  
"Good so I'll see you later!" Jenny walked away quickly up the street before turning a corner. She saw Dean and ran to him. "Whew, how did you know I'd be here?"  
"Your wire has a GPS tracker in it," Dean answered. "You glad to see me I take it?"  
"Don't flatter yourself," Jenny swatted at him. "You know you and Javier look a lot alike."  
"Maybe I have a long-lost twin brother out there."  
"Do you have any lineage that connects your family to Spain?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Then don't worry about it."  
"Okay then," Dean replied puzzled before cranking up the car. "Were you serious about wanting Mongolian chicken?"  
"Not initially but now I could go for some."  
"Great, I was hoping you'd say that. I know this great place towards Midtown."  
"What about John?"  
"Crap," Dean said turning down an alley. "He's back towards that junkyard place."  
"You mean Junkman's Daughter?"  
"I guess," Dean said frustrated. "He told me he'd run in there for just a second to get something. He should have met me back at the rendezvous point already. I wonder if he's okay."  
"Relax, he's probably just swept up in wonder that, that store holds," Jenny consoled. "Hey did I leave my change of clothes in the backseat or trunk?"  
"Backseat, why?"  
"I'm going to change," Jenny said as she began to maneuver to the back seat. "I'm feeling too clean to stay in these rags."  
"Okay, free peep show," Dean answered eagerly.  
"I don't think so scooter," Jenny shot back. "I'll be quick so I don't get you in trouble."  
Dean laughed, "I mind my own business, mostly, so don't worry about me. I'll even turn the rear view mirror away." He did just that, slightly.  
Jenny grinned. First she removed her faded stained t-shirt to replace it with a clean button up top that was black with light white paisley print, three-quarter sleeves were folded at the cuffs. An hourglass figure was provided thanks to the tapered stitching. Luckily the guys agreed to let her wear the clean and new undergarments. She still was not sure why there was any debate about that. Next she slid off her jeans that were ripped in both knees and worn to a fringe around the hems. She made a face at all the stains, dirt, and grime on them. Quickly she peeked out of the corner of her eye into the rear view mirror. Smiling she saw Dean's eyes dart quickly away.  
"So you use a good bit of military talk. Were you in the military?" Jenny broke the silence. Waiting for an answer she slid her legs one at a time into the cotton charcoal gray pants. She could not help but look into the mirror again while arching her hips to pull them over her buttocks. Satisfied at seeing Dean's eyes dart away a second time she finished dressing.  
"Yes I was," Dean answered. "I was in the Rangers."  
"Cool," Jenny replied as she climbed back into her seat in the front. "I used to know a guy that wanted to be a Ranger. I think he had some kind of macho man complex."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because he never became one and the last time I heard about him he was a sort of UFC fighter."  
"That's pretty good. I don't see why you think he had a complex."  
"I think it's MMA but anyways he had to present himself as top dog or something like that. So are all of y'all ex-military?" She traded her old white tennis shoes for a pair of black sandals.  
"No," Dean answered. "Some of us were spies, others working for companies contracted by the government." He spoke in measured tones. His face related no emotion except extreme seriousness. Jenny stared at him for a while, studying his features. She took in his short shaggy almost black hair. She admired the rugged weariness that accented his features into a strong handsomeness. His chest and arms possessed a masculine strength from the time spent training, working out, and working hard. She lowered her eyes to his legs, her stomach jumped at the sight of the muscle that lay beneath the denim fabric.  
"Take a picture baby," Dean spoke. "It'll last longer."  
Startled, Jenny turned to look out the window. She saw the familiar signs that let her know they had reached their destination. "Sorry."  
"It's fine I just hope you like what you saw."  
Jenny laughed, "Whatever floats your boat. Look, why don't you grab John, I'm going to run into The Vortex to see if Robert's working. I need to talk to him."   
"That's fine," Dean agreed. "We'll meet you in there then grab a bite."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Psst," Jenny whispered from the front door. "Robert."  
His hazel eyes looked around searching for the voice calling his name. Eventually he spotted Jenny in the doorway. "Jenny," he hissed. "What are you doing in here? Are you trying to get me fired?"  
Jenny laughed at his apprehension, "Chill out bro I just wanted to pop in for a minute."  
He threw the bar towel over his shoulder with a sigh. After peering over his shoulder he walked to the end of the bar towards Jenny. Propping both hands on his hips he looked at Jenny with an air of irritated boredom. "What do you want?"  
"Geez, don't be so glad to see me."  
"Answer the question or pay the consequences.  
"You mean use me as the dummy when you were taking martial art classes?"  
"Hurt didn't it?"  
"Maybe," she replied haughtily. "Look I just wanted to see exactly where you'd be playing at this weekend."  
"Vinyl."  
She looked confused and shrugged, "I don't know where that is."  
"West Peachtree Street."  
Jenny rolled her eyes, "Of course it had to be on a Peachtree something."  
Robert chuckled, "I know. For such a big city you think they'd be more creative about street names."  
"But no," Jenny picked up. "It's either Peachtree or Martin Luther King Jr."  
They both laughed until one of the waitresses caught their attention. She motioned with her eyes towards the back of the restaurant. Robert and Jenny followed her gaze. Robert turn back quickly, "Scat sis!"  
"Bye!"  
"Love you Jenny."  
"Love you too bro."  
With that Jenny left to head back towards the car. Dean and John were waiting inside the car when she reached them. Sliding into the back seat she was baffled by the bags sitting next to her. "Um, what's this?"  
"I may have went a little crazy in the stores," John replied nervously.  
"Stores?" Dean asked. "I thought you only went to the junk store?"  
"Junkman's Daughter," John and Jenny spoke in unison.  
"Whatever."  
"I had time to kill so I wandered around," John explained. "I see why Ewan likes this place so much."  
"Freak."  
"Good job for you," Jenny assured.

Javier watch Jenny enter the backseat of a car in the comfort of his black Benz. He wrote down the license plate to research it later. Putting the car in drive he followed them at a distance. Amazed they live so far away from Little Five Points, assuming it was home they were heading for.  
"Oh Miss Jenny you are a beautiful liar," Javier spoke to himself. When the car pulled into the driveway of a fenced-in two-story house Javier looked around for a discreet place to park. "Let's see what else you have lied to me about." He pulled out a slim black phone from his jacket pocket. After punching in a number he placed the phone in the cup holder while putting in his Bluetooth earpiece.  
Four rings later a voice answered, "Yes sir?"  
"I need you to run some searches for me."  
"Of course."  
"Tag number is Alpha Zulu Delta one zero eight nine. Address is five seven two Highland Drive in, I believe, Alpharetta Georgia."  
"I will locate it immediately."  
"Take your time," Javier spoke. "If Red asks about me tell him I'll come to his office. I'm working on his to-do list he gave me earlier."  
"I will tell him."  
"Good," Javier replied before hanging up. Reaching back into the floorboard he pulled up a pair of binoculars. He placed them up to his eyes and adjusted the view so he could get a better look into the house. He saw Jenny speaking to a built dark-haired man. She laughed at him, placing a hand on his upper arm. Javier sneered at the affectionate display. Continuing to spy he saw one of the two men come out that he had met previously at the meeting he attended with Mr. Red.  
"Well, you have been quite the devil in disguise," Javier mused. "All the more reason to find you this weekend."  
He settled back into his seat, preparing himself for a long night of surveillance. He focused his eyes on the house for movement inside. Gradually the dark of night came and he had to rely on his binoculars to look inside the house and another pair to see what was happening outside. One moment he presumed he had been caught because one of the men stood at the window staring at his direction for a long while. Before Javier could tell for definite the man had disappeared. He waited to see if anyone was going to leave the house. After several hours all the lights in the house went out. Javier fought sleep to make sure nothing happened but finally he succumbed and dozed off and on.

"What's for supper Jenny?" Nick asked.  
Jenny patted her belly from being full from her Mongolian chicken. "I'm not hungry."  
"I am," Johnny replied.  
"Then fend for yourself."  
"Didn't you talk to her?" Nick asked.  
"Yes he did," Jenny stepped in, casting a look in Dean's direction. "He told me all of you have chores. And thanks to Gerard's 'fabulous' cooking he's starving. Now since you oh so kind and generous good Samaritans or mercenaries helped me I'm supposed to presumably take over the role of housekeeper and cook? Why? Because I'm female? I don't like cooking and the times I did I usually screwed up! I set a dish rag on fire making Jello for crying in the rain! And cleaning? I barely could stand cleaning my end of the house when I lived with my parents let alone would I want to clean a house that's full of men. That makes me cringe at the thought. I'm no one's maid and if that's what it takes to stay here then I'd rather be homeless again."  
"Are you sure you're not a dude?" Nick asked with curiosity.  
Jenny grunted, "No."  
"You've got a lot of pride for a female."  
"Females have pride it's just many hide it better than me."  
"Uh-huh," Nick agreed. "Well Miss. Rant if Dean spoke to you then you should have heard him say that we all do chores. Just because you're female does not mean we plan to make you a maid and cook. So, little girl, get off your high horse and think about what to make for supper. The rest of this month you'll cook, after that you'll be assigned to another chore. Now whether or not you eat what you cook is your prerogative. But you have to get this through your head, you live in a house now where there are other people cohabiting. It's not all about you. In order for this arrangement to work we all have to maneuver like a well-oiled machine, that happens by you pulling your share of the weight around here. Do we have an understanding?"  
Jenny stared back at Nick long and hard before answering, "Yes sir." She turned towards the refrigerator and open the freezer door. Pulling out a package of meat she laid it on the counter. Jenny turn to look at the crowd gathered in the kitchen and spoke firmly, "We are having chicken tonight."

Gerard and John we're outside working on the import car when Jenny stormed out the front door. Letting out a groan she stalked around the yard before noticing she was being watched. Seeing the hood up on the car she bounded down the steps to head towards it.  
"Who got you all out of joint now?" Gerard asked humorously.  
Jenny cut him a deadly glare, "No one smarty pants."  
"Then why are you acting like you got your knickers in a knot?"  
"Huh?"  
"What was that tantrum up on the porch all about?" John translated.  
"I don't know," Jenny huffed. "I feel like I should be in bed strapped down with all these rules and expectations."  
"You like it rough and kinky huh?" Gerard winked.  
"That's for me to know and for you not to worry about," Jenny retorted.  
"That why you'd prefer life on the streets as opposed to living with us?" John asked. "You have all this free time, per say, though it comes with a price. Whereas, living here in comfort straps your wings down in a way."  
Jenny smiled gratefully, "Yeah, something like that."  
"Thought so."  
"How did you figure that out?"  
John grew silent, thinking to himself before he spoke, "Because I've been there."  
"You're kidding."  
"No. I'm not," John answered. "When I was about 14 I think my parents and I were on a family vacation at the beach. One night we were walking back to our hotel when a couple of thugs cornered us with masks on. My father shoved me away and told me to stay down, to not get up until he or my mother got me. I didn't really see what happened. I just heard the guys ask my parents for money. I think my mother refused so they hit her, I just remember hearing her scream. I heard what sounded like punches being thrown so I assume dad tried to fight them. I heard them scream some more before those guys ran away. After a while I thought it was safe so I got up to find my folks. They were laying there. My father's neck was slit but I could hear my mother moaning. She told me she loved me. She died in my arms. I was so filled with rage that I took off after the guys that killed my parents. I never found them though. After my folks were buried I was sent to live with my mother's sister and her husband. They did the best they could by me but I was just too much to handle. I ran away from my new home about a year later. I stayed out on the streets for maybe three years. I roamed all over the state to keep away from child services and the cops from finding me. I fell in with a group of guys that ran a chop shop. I learned how to drive just about anything with wheels. They taught me how to tear a car part and how to put it back together again. I knew all the ins and outs. One day they told me they're next hit was in this suburban neighborhood. Turns out it was my aunt's, the one that I had run away from. I turned the gang in to avoid them hurting my family. My aunt and uncle accepted me back like nothing had ever happened. I got my GED with their rather strong encouragement. After a string of jobs that led nowhere I was advised to join the army. I was amazed they accepted me. They broke that rebellious independent spirit I gained while on the streets. I changed for the better in my opinion. I was a good boy who did what he was told. When my four years were up I came out of the army a lieutenant. I tried to open up my own garage but with my reputation that went South. I tried joining the police force. Eventually the knowledge of my parents murderers ate me up. I devoted all I could into finding them. With nothing to really go on I was fired for not adhering to my sworn duty. I drank away my life until Gerard here found me. He yanked me up by the scruff of my neck and gave me a swift kick in the ass to sober me up. I joined up with him, Nick, and the rest of them. I've been doing all right ever since."  
"Eh," Gerard chuckled. "You need a swift kick in the arse pretty frequently."  
Jenny mused, "So you let the Army break your spirit? Why would you do something like that?"  
"Because Jenny," John almost pleaded. "The person I had become wasn't the real me. If those thugs hadn't killed my parents I probably would have been a different person. They killed my mother and father, who I love dearly. Because of them I turned into a hateful, self-loathing, and rebellious loser. Despite those around me who tried to help and we're helping I kept failing. I had the right person come along at the right time to snap me out of it. Surely you understand?"  
Jenny mused at John's question. "Yeah, I've had a moment like that before. He was a curse and a blessing."  
"I could say the same thing about Gerard and the rest of them," John joked.  
"Hey you're no angel there, hot rod," Gerard shot back.  
"Okay so far I know John and Ewan's story," Jenny spoke. "What about you Gerard? Your story include tears?"  
Gerard went back to tinkering under the hood. "There's nothing much to tell babe."  
"In due time," Jenny noted as she walked back into the house. "Thanks John for the words of encouragement."  
"Anytime."  
As she entered the house again Johnny approached her, "When's dinner hunny?"  
Jenny couldn't help but laugh, "I'm getting right on it."  
"Great."  
"How did you get mixed up in an outfit like this?"  
"Outfit?"  
"With this group of guys," Jenny clarified.  
"I'm afraid I don't follow."  
"You and Ewan just don't seem to fit like the rest," Jenny explained. "You two have such different personalities compared to the other guys. Very unique and a welcome change, in my opinion."  
"Thank you," Johnny spoke. "I think."  
"I'm not handling this very well," Jenny fretted. "What do you want with your chicken?"  
"Garlic roasted potatoes, asparagus drizzled with olive oil, with fresh homemade bruschetta as an appetizer."  
"Sugar, this is me, not some swanky chef."  
Johnny chuckled, "I know so I'll settle for some mac and cheese and carrots. I need some vitamin A."  
"Groovy," Jenny said with a nod of her head. "I think I can swing that."  
"Groovy? Johnny questioned. "And you call me unique?"  
"Go work or something," Jenny swatted him away as she made her way towards the kitchen.  
Dean stood in his room, gazing out his window. Smiling as he heard Jenny shouting expletives from the kitchen. Clearly she had not used an oven in a few years, he thought to himself. As he continued to peer out into the night sky he saw something glint in the distance. Looking in the direction he saw a car backed into a drive way a few houses down. With a thought he raced down to the basement.  
"Am I going to have to call the fire department?" Nick question, smelling smoke drift down to the basement.  
"I think we may have company," Dean spoke while making his way down the stairs.  
"What's up?" Ewan asked though his eyes stay focused on the computer screens.  
"I saw a car parked in a driveway."  
"What else is new?"  
"It's backed into the house down the road. The one that's been deserted for months."  
"Uh-uh," Nick pondered.  
"I noticed today on the way home I recalled seeing a car that stayed a few lengths behind us. It followed us, it seems to be the same car in the driveway."  
"Probably one of Mr. Red's men keeping a check on us," Nick tossed out.  
"I think it's Javier," Dean suggested. "It followed us from Little Five Points to here. Jenny met Javier at Little Five Points. Maybe I need to go out there and talk to him."  
"No!" Nick exclaimed. "We don't know if it's for sure him, what mean to defense he possesses, and I think it's best that he not know that we know he's out there. I wonder if he knows Jenny's here?"  
Dean froze, "Crap, if he finds out about Jenny and her family -"  
"Her son," Ewan gasped.  
"Things just became real complicated."

"Okay boys!" Jenny yelled out an hour and a half later. "Supper's ready! Come and get it!" She sorted through the cabinets and drawers for plates, silverware, and serving utensils. As the men folk gathered around the table she noticed a solemn expression on Dean, Nick, and Ewan's faces. They kept exchanging looks with one another and glancing in her direction. Once everyone had their plates fixed and we're about to start eating Jenny spoke up, "Before we all dig into this potentially disastrous meal I had to make I want to say the blessing."  
A round of groans echoed throughout the room. Agitated Jenny slapped her hands firmly down on the table. Immediately there was silence. She glared back at each face, one showing contempt and another surprise.  
"Now look here boys," she began quietly. "I don't know what your beliefs are religiously, and I to be frank at this moment, I don't care. I am a believer in God and His holy word. I have found a shelter with you men I haven't had in years. And because of His guiding hand that led me to you I feel like I owe Him thanks at the very least. Now, bow your heads and let us pray."  
She watched as every head bowed and their eyes closed. She did the same before following suit. "Dear Lord," she began humbly. "I want to thank you. I don't know where to begin because it's been so long since I last came to you. I guess thank you for everything between the day you created this Earth until now. Thank you for my family. Thank you for letting me live this long because I know there were many close calls when I could have been taken from this world. Thank you for these men who have taken me in. And as always I thank you for the food. Tell all my loved ones up there I love them and miss them. Oh Lord, thank you for all the blessings I do and don't know about. Amen."  
"Let's eat. I'm starving," Jeffrey broke out.  
With that there was silence that was overrode by the sound of clattering forks hitting plates.  
"Are you a Christian?" Nick asked.  
Jenny looked down at her food while answering, "Honestly, I don't know."  
"Why not?"  
"I guess because I keep expecting some Heavenly document or sign to say that I've been saved. Or some feeling of transformation like in the movies. But I haven't, I still act the same old way."  
"So why do you say you're a believer?"  
"Because I believe that God exists, that what's written in the Bible is real and not just stories."  
"Wouldn't that qualify as as grounds for being a Christian?"  
"I don't know exactly."  
"Why not?"  
"An old friend of my family's was a preacher, he told my daddy one time that when it comes to being saved you got to know, that you know, that you know. See my daddy thought he was saved when he was a teenager but after hearing that it hit him that he wasn't until one day while he was driving. He pulled over on the side of the road and ask for forgiveness. Now he knows that he's a Christian. That's the kind of peace of mind I'd like to possess but I don't."  
"Do you go to church?"  
"Yes, I just started going back in fact before I met y'all."  
"Do you plan on going this Sunday?"  
"Yes," Jenny smiled with tears in her eyes. "You all are welcome to come with me if you like."  
"Ewan and I are Catholic," Gerard announced.  
"Do you attend Mass?"  
Ewan scoffed, "No. We're not devout."  
"Oh," Jenny drew back. "What about the rest of you?"  
"Lutheran," Dean answered.  
"Methodist," Nick replied.  
John grinned, "My religion is cars."  
"Okay," Jenny stated.  
"I don't tend to have a religious preference," Johnny answered. "I draw from many religions for zen and meditational purposes."  
"I'm atheist," Jeffrey replied with a hint of pride.  
"Well I see I entered a varied world," Jenny observed hesitantly.  
"We can be compliant," Jeffrey smirked. "A feisty southern peach can have an influence over us apparently."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because no one, not even family, has sat at this table and made us bow our head to pray."  
"Jenny," Johnny broke in. "This dinner is superb." A chorus of agreement rose up.  
A blush rose up on Jenny's cheeks. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to make."  
"Gives us a reason to hunger more," Gerard answered.  
"So, Dean why were you and Nick and Ewan making eyes at one another before sitting down?"  
"They always had a thing for one another," Johnny joke.  
Dean cleared his throat for answering nervously, "On our way home today I noticed someone was following us. They kept several cars back so they wouldn't think we'd notice. Earlier I saw that same car parked in the driveway of the house, it's been for sale for months."  
"Okay..." Jenny drew out cautiously. She was not sure whether to start worrying now or wait until Dean was through talking. Her grip tightened on the fork while her back went rigid in anticipation.  
"I have a feeling that it was someone working for our client, Mr.Red," Dean continued. He took a breath before continuing, still debating if it will be a smart idea to tell her the rest. More precisely I believe it's Javier out there."  
Jenny stood up, knocking back her chair. "Do what?!" she exclaimed. "You mean he's been out there all this time?!"  
"Yes but only today," Nick attempted at calming her down.  
"So he knows I'm here," Jenny began pacing around the kitchen. "He's found out that I've lied to him." She started to shake with panic and worry, wringing her hands together nervously.  
"We don't know that for certain," Ewan consoled. He got up to move towards her and lay reassuring arm across her shoulders.  
"If he's been sitting out there since we've been home then chances are that he knows. I've been outside, he probably saw me get in the car with Dean and John," Jenny ranted. A thought struck her and she froze in horror.  
"Jenny, what is it? What's the matter?" Dean rushed to her side.  
"If he knows I've been lying he could take revenge on me."  
"But how, you have all of us," Ewan remarked.  
"If he's as good as he says he is that he'll find out about my family. My son. Oh, if he lays a finger on my baby I'll torture him to death," Jenny went on and a fiery rant.  
Nick came up to face her and gripped a hand on either shoulder. He waited until she had calm down and look him in the eye before speaking, "No one is going to hurt your little boy. So long as we're alive we will protect him, your family, and you. I just need you to calm down for me okay?"  
Eventually she nodded with her head though tears streamed down her face she gathered her strength to begin clearing the table. "Eat up guys before I store the leftovers in the fridge," she spoke in a shaky voice.  
"Jenny we can do this," Johnny volunteered. "Why don't you go lie down?"  
"Because I don't want to lie down Johnny. I want to be preoccupied so my thoughts don't consume me," Jenny pleaded.  
"Jenny, did you agree to meet Javier again?" Jeffrey asked  
"Um," Jenny had to think a minute. "Oh yeah, the first time we met I mentioned -"  
"No you told him today you'd meet him again," Dean corrected quietly.  
"Oh, right," Jenny acknowledged. "I told him I'd be in Midtown this weekend if he wanted to see me again."  
"Why Midtown?" Johnny questioned.  
"Because my brother is going to be playing one of the bars there."  
"Did you tell him what day you were going?"  
"No, but I plan on going Saturday."  
"Tomorrow," Johnny confirmed. "Okay, so which bar is it?"  
"Vinyl."  
"Nice place," Ewan put in.  
"You'll need company in case he tries anything or brings back up," Nick stated.  
"Well we're limited on who could go with her since he's seen most of us," Ewan volunteered.  
"He's already seen Nick and me," Johnny spoke out loud. "Then he most likely saw Dean and Johnny today."  
"And if he was watching the house this afternoon then he might have seen John and I working on the car," Gerard stated.  
"So that leaves Ewan and Jeffrey," Jenny deduced.  
"Oh great," Jeffrey groaned. "Ewan you're driving."  
"Why me?"  
"Because I'll be too drunk to give a damn."  
"A lot of help you'll be," Jenny shot back.  
"Hey I can hold my own in drink. I just don't want to risk being pulled over."  
"Prove me wrong then."  
"I will."  
"Do you drink?" John asked.  
"No, I had my hay day of drinking and clubs while in college."   
"Then why go to the bar?"  
"To hear Robert play. He's a wonderful musician."  
"Why is it again that you two can't live together or socialize?" Gerard asked.  
"Short version is because of the drama we created in our lives prevents us from really relying or being around one another."  
"The long version would be?"  
"Something I don't want to discuss right now."  
"Okay fine, fair enough."  
Jenny took a minute to examine the mess she needed to clean in the kitchen. "You know what, I think I'll take you up on that offer to lay down. If you all don't mind?"  
"Go ahead," Nick urged. "We can handle this."  
Jenny turn to head up to the stairs when Dean's voice called out to her. "You're a lot better cook than you give yourself credit for!"  
"Thanks."

Javier awoke from one of a few cat naps he had taken in the wee hours of morning. The sound of his phone ringing brought him back to consciousness. He answered gruffly, "Hello?" He waited until the voice on the other end stopped talking. "Interesting. Great job." He hung up then decided to call it a night. Javier realized that he was not the youthful man he once was. Next time, he thought to himself, that he would have to send one of his crew and hope they would do their job correctly. In his opinion no one can do a job better than himself. Of course, he debated, if he had been on top of his game he would not have lost a client for Mr.Red. Sighing tiredly he cranked up the car and headed for his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay," Jenny twirled around in her outfit while Ewan looked on. "How do I look?"  
"Be mine?" Ewan pleaded with his hands clasped to his chest and laughter in his voice. "You look beautiful as always."  
Jenny laughed, "You tease."  
"Got your wire on?"  
"Yep. Do you have an ear out for me?"  
"Of course m'lady."  
"What about you Jeffrey?!" Jenny yelled.  
"Getting there!" Jeffrey hollered back from the other end of the hall.  
"Groovy," Jenny murmured. "Well, who's ready to party?"

Ewan strode into the bar dressed in black, uncomfortable in such a monotonous color. Surveying the layout of the bar, stage, exits, and taking into account the people he picked a quiet spot to blend into the scenery, ordering a drink to keep him company. Discreetly he placed a hand over his mouth while he alerted everyone he was in position. He spied a couple of Goths/Punk cuties sitting near him. They were taking turns looking over their shoulder in his direction, Ewan knew this was going to be a good night.  
Next Jenny entered the bar. She hope she blended in with the crowd while she still kept a homeless appearance. Wearing a black tank top that looked worn over a pair of her old blue jeans and black jack boots. She pulled her hair back but left a few pieces to hang down to have a haggard look to her, Jenny didn't wear makeup or jewelry, any other night she'd be dressed to the nines. She couldn't help but feel plain. Casting a glance around the bar she spotted Ewan but made sure not to let it show on her face. After noticing that she had not seen Javier she made her way towards the bar. Luckily Dean had given her a few bucks for drinks, only when she promised not to drink too much and not to go home with anyone but himself. She knew that tonight Javier may not find her since Jenny never told him when or where she was going. Ordering a Long Island iced tea she turned toward the stage, sipped her drink, and waited.  
About thirty minutes later Jeffrey sauntered into the bar. He stood next to Jenny to order without letting on he knew her. Talking out one side of his mouth he asked, "See Javier?"  
Jenny took a sip of her drink while answering, "No."  
"Okay," Jeffrey stated. "I'll be blending in and getting plastered. Holler if you need me."  
Jenny had to fight a smile, "Okay by me."  
With that, Jeffrey turned from the bar to head into the sea of people to find a table. Finally he found one far away from Ewan and Jenny.  
After an hour or more of music being put on by the DJ he interrupted the evening briefly to make an announcement. Tapping into the microphone to gain everyone's attention he spoke fast and enthusiastically, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce the local talent performing tonight. Men keep a tight rein on that special someone because these guys could swoon you into heartbreak. Introducing Robert Miles and his band Ghost Robot!"  
Jenny smiled while she watched the crowd whoop, yell, and clap for her brother. She had not been able to hear him perform in so long which was a shame since he was such a talented musician.  
"Good evening beautiful," a voice whispered in her ear.  
Jenny jumped before glancing behind her to stare into Javier's eyes. He looked nice in an off white sport coat, charcoal vintage tee, dark blue well-fitting jeans, and boots. She had to remind herself that Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome could be the potential enemy and to play the game right or risk losing it all. "Hello Javier, you managed to find me after all."  
"Yes I did," he said at the table beside her.  
"Doesn't sound like I was that hard to find."  
"You weren't easy if that makes you feel any better."  
"I reckon. You're looking easy on the eyes."  
"Thank you," Javier cleared his throat. "You look rather appealing yourself."  
Jenny laughed, "These rags? I won them in a fight. They're my good clothes."  
"Uh-huh," Javier replied, trying to hide the skepticism in his voice. "So how's the band so far?"  
"Great, they're local rock stars."  
"Ah." With that Javier decided to keep quiet and observe. He tried to see if the men that were in the car she had climbed into the other day were around. No luck, the place was packed. No one he had seen before was there unless they were lost in the masses, and so instead he let his gaze settle over Jenny. Her attempt to look homeless was almost believable if he hadn't already found out she had proven to him otherwise, unknowingly. A beautiful liar, he planned on tearing apart her lie and get to the heart of the truth.  
Jenny felt the heaviness of his gaze on her. Nervously she drank more of her drink than she had intended and soon found her glass empty. About to get up and excuse herself Javier stood up.  
"Please," he began, reaching out for her glass. "Let me buy you another drink."  
"Don't - don't do it," Jeffrey slurred in her earpiece.  
"Oh no thanks," Jenny replied. "I need to visit the little girls room anyhow."  
"I insist," Javier rebutted firmly. Before Jenny could protest he had already headed for the bar.  
"Guys what if he slips something into my drink?" Jenny talked into the wire.  
"Chill," Jeffrey muttered. "I need a refill anyhow."  
"And I'll keep watch over him until he gets back to your table," Ewan put in.   
Javier walked back to Jenny with her drink. He nonchalantly pulled the bottle out of his coat pocket and dropped one of its contents into her glass. Smiling to himself he reached the table, "Here you go Jenny. Sorry it took so long."  
"Don't drink it," Ewan warned.  
Jenny lifted the glass up to her lips and pretended to sip. "Yew!" she groaned.  
"What is it?" Javier asked.  
"This isn't what I had to drink!"  
"I thought you had a long island?"  
"No. I was drinking Jack and Coke. Oh, let me go fix it." Jenny moved before Javier could protest. While Jenny was walking away she took the time to talk to the guys. "How did he know what I was drinking? I think he was here before we spotted him. I want to bail."  
"No, just keep up the good work," Jeffrey encouraged.  
"You're doing great," Ewan chimed in. "Remember, we're right here and we're watching you."  
Jenny reached the bar and placed her order, insisting on a fresh clean glass. When she returned to Javier she took a swig and let the burn run down her throat. "Oh yeah, now that's how you make a Jack and Coke."  
"I'm sorry about the mix-up," Javier said with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.  
"No worries. I just have to feel that slow burn sometimes, you know?"  
"I like my drinks smooth."  
"Guess I'm a little too rough around the edges for such suave fellow like you."  
Javier remained silent and observed the members of the band. He saw how the leader strongly resembled Jenny. When he turned to make a comment he saw how transfixed her eyes were on the leader, he decided to quietly observe her and the connection she has with the man on stage. An hour later the band's set was done and the spell they had over Jenny was broken.  
"Well, I think it's time to call it a night. I had fun Javier."  
"And where exactly do you plan on laying your head?"  
"I'll figure it out, I usually do."  
"Maybe your family member in the band will let you crash at his place tonight?"  
Jenny froze.  
"Shake it off," Ewan ordered.  
"Haha very funny. Please if any of those guys were my family do you think I'd be homeless?"  
"I can see the resemblance. I'm observant like that. As to why they let you be homeless is a puzzle I plan on solving."  
Jenny's eyes narrowed to slits, "How about you keep your nose out of things it don't belong in?"  
Javier stood up, "I don't care for liars my dear. You're a puzzle and a liar with secrets. I intend on finding out everything I can on you."  
"I'm not worth it," Jenny stood up. "I think my interest in you is waning, severely."  
"Too bad," Javier answered, straightening the sleeves of his jacket. "My interest in you has skyrocketed. Until next time..." He calmly turned on his heel and strode away for the door.  
Once the coast appeared clear Jeffrey and Ewan were by her side.  
"He isn't going to let this go," Jenny said, a little shell-shocked. "I need to warn Robert, he could be in danger."  
Before she could walk backstage Jeffrey had a grip on her arm, "Whoa there. Let's not raise a panic. We'll crack his nut before he can solve your puzzle."  
Ewan and Jenny looked at Jeffrey, dumbfounded. "Do what?" they asked in unison.  
"We'll get to him before he gets to you, duh."  
"Oh."  
"I still want to go see my brother," Jenny announced. Jeffrey hadn't released her. "I promise to be good."  
"Hey sis!" Robert greeted as Jenny walked out back to their van where they were loading up their equipment. "How'd you like the set?"  
"Loved it as always!"  
She hugged all the guys in turn before pulling Robert off to the side. "Look bro, I'm not supposed to say anything but be careful-"  
"What have you gotten into now?" Robert asked exasperated.  
"It's a long story and it wasn't like I planned it or anything."  
"Tell me. Now."  
Jenny fidgeted around, stalling in hopes Ewan or Jeffrey would save her from explaining. Neither came so she inhaled a deep breath and let it out while she explained everything that had happened to her since she'd met Dean and them. Including her evening with Javier and thus leading to Jenny's reason for caution.  
After listening patiently Robert spoke up after Jenny was through. "How do you manage to get yourself into these situations? You and me, we're supposed to be fixing our flaws and mistakes not making more! Geez Jenny you're putting my kids at risk and their mom, who by the way, I can't say anything about this too because of my past fuckups! Shit!" Robert cursed. Angrily he kicked the ground and threw a trash can into the brick wall.  
Ewan and Jeffrey emerged from the back door and after witnessing Robert's temper tantrum they came up to stand on either side of Jenny in a protective stance. Ewan looked down into Jenny's eyes that were glistening with tears she wouldn't let fall, a mixture of emotions on her face. "What's the matter with him?" Ewan ask quietly in Jenny's ear.  
"I told him to be careful," Jenny choked out the words. "When he pressed to know more I broke down and explained everything. He knows what I've been doing since I met y'all up to tonight. As you can see, he's not taking it well."  
"You promised you wouldn't do that, that you would be good," Jeffrey spoke through gritted teeth.  
"I know but I couldn't let him be blindsided by Javier."  
Robert turned back to Jenny obviously having to make an effort to calm down. "Jenny, I swear if any harm whatsoever comes to my kids and their mom I will never forgive you. I'm serious Jenny."  
"Look, Robert is it?" Jeffrey stepped up. "I'm sorry your sister got caught up in all this but since she is she agreed to help us out with our mission. We promise not to let any harm come to her son and family. Your family who's got one of his own so you and yours are part of that promise."  
Robert listened though he wore very skeptical expression.  
Ewan stood beside Jeffrey, "You can trust us, we're very good at what we do."  
Jenny went to stand directly in front of Robert, "If you want you can come to the house and meet the rest of the team." She looked over her shoulder to gauge Ewan and Jeffrey's reaction to her proposal. It was met with disapproval.  
"Mission? Team?" Robert asked confused. "Just who the hell are you guys? And what the hell have you gotten my sister into exactly?"  
Jeffrey cleared his throat before answering, "Look, I'd rather we not discuss this anymore here. As much as I know this shouldn't be done, much less said, you come with us to our place and we'll explain it all."  
Robert remained quiet and skeptical he need took his time thinking it all over. He glanced back at the van and his band mates sitting around, waiting for him.  
"No they can't come, only you. We'd be taking a risk in that. We try to remain as anonymous as possible," Jeffrey spoke, catching Robert's look. "Which is it going to be? Come along and learn all about us? Or would you rather live in ignorance, always wondering, always looking over your shoulder?"  
"Hang on," Robert said after a minute. He walked over to his band and told them to go on without him. After the van had pulled away he slowly walked back to Jenny, obviously still pondering if he's making the right decision. "Okay, let's go."

"Hey," Nick greeted as Jenny, Jeffrey, and Ewan walked in. "How'd it go tonight?" A puzzled look crossed his face as no one answered. He was about to close the door when another person through it. "Hello?"  
"Nick, meet my brother, Robert," Jenny introduced. "You may recognize him as the bartender from The Vortex. He's here because he has a lot of questions and it was thought best to get all the answers here."  
Shocked for a second, Nick recovered and held his hand out for Robert to take and shake. "Nice to meet you. Make yourself at home and yeah... It may go against protocol but we'll try to explain everything the best we can for you. Care for something to eat or drink?"  
"No thanks," he answered while he made himself comfortable on the couch. He put his arm around Jenny, protectively when she crashed down beside him. "I'd rather we just get this over with."  
Hearing the noise one by one the rest of the gang filed into the living room. They introduced themselves to their guest before finding a spot to sit. When Dean came last he saw no one had claimed the spot next to Jenny so he sat down and resisted the urge to touch her. Nick started off by briefly explaining what it is exactly that they do. Everyone gave a little back story of how they've gotten into this group. They talked about how the group had formed, shedding some light on things even Jenny hadn't figured out yet. Then after a while they finally got around to discussing their latest mission, how Jenny had stumbled into getting herself involved, and their word on how they were going to protect her and her family from getting caught in the crossfire. When it was over they somewhat waited for Robert to speak his mind about it but he remained silent, still taking it all in.  
"Robert, say something," Jenny urged, worried.  
Slowly he looked his sister in the eyes, "I don't like it. I got a bad feeling."  
"Why? They're the good guys. They'll keep us safe. I'm feeling like I've taken a step in the right direction for the first time in years."  
"Jenny, how is all this going to get your life back? How can Waylon have a mom who may never take another breath living a life like this?"  
Jenny smiled, knowing her brother was the best for worrying about her. "Bro, it's just a one mission deal, don't worry. As soon as the guys are done with me I'll be ready to live my life the way I should be. Okay?"  
Robert, not convinced, looked at Nick, "Is this true? One mission deal and all?"  
"Yes. Now if she decided to stay on she'd be welcome too," Nick answered, looking at Jenny as he spoke. "But we know she wants a change so we'll help her get back on her feet. You know; find employment, a place to stay, and so on."  
Jenny looked back at Robert, a pleading expression on her face. "See, I've got it better here than I've had in years. So no need to worry your pretty little head off about me."  
Robert crossed his arms over his chest, "I will worry because I love you and I have that right by blood. But I guess if your dead sure you want to do this then fine."  
"Thank you!" Jenny leaped up to throw her arms around his neck for a fierce bear hug. "Thank you for understanding."  
"I expect to see results," he said when he pulled away from her.  
"You will. Now you better go. I'm not the only troubled black sheep of the family," she air quoted the last part.


	7. Chapter 7

When the morning rose Jenny was in the kitchen just finishing up cooking breakfast. She was too restless and worried to sleep in so she tried to whip up a hearty meal for the guys. "Good morning their Betty Crocker,"Johnny greeted. "Ready for the start of your training?"  
"Training?"  
"Yeah, if you're working with us you need to know what we know. Like how to defend yourself, handle a vehicle, the ins-and-outs of your weapon of choice, among other things," he listed as he popped a bite of muffin into his mouth.  
Jenny's eyes went wide. "I need to know all that just to find the guy who didn't pay up?"  
"Hey it may be simple but in my experience it never is. Plus, it never hurts to be prepared."  
Ewan entered and fixed his plate, "How's your computer hacking skills?"  
"My what?"  
"We need to find out what your best skill set is," Nick answered, coming in from the living room. "What would you do before that you loved?"  
"Um, if we're being frank I love to fuck."  
Silence filled the room, making all the guys freeze in their tracks.  
She broke out laughing, "I'm kidding, sort of. But no, really, I loved driving. I get it honest, with a little influence from racing and the Dukes of Hazzard."   
"That's my girl," John smiled.  
"Electronics piss me off. I break them more than I use them."  
"Okay," Ewan began, pointing his fork at her. "You stay the hell away from my shit!"  
"I got a temper, I think that's why my daddy never let me have that .22. That's okay I try to use anything as a weapon when needed."  
Gerard and Dean grinned at one another before looking back at Jenny.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I think I know where your training will start, that's all," Dean answered.  
"How do you fair when strategizing?" Jeffrey asked.  
"I make a plan but I usually like to have one or two back up ideas in case things change."  
"What about playing the part and sealing the deal so to speak?" Johnny asked, enunciating every other word.  
"If I don't get my way the first time I try, try again."  
"You have an answer for everything," Nick remarked.  
"I do like to be prepared," Jenny stated. "I know that seems hard to believe considering how you found me but trust me I tried to be prepared for anything."  
"Great," Nick cut in. "Well, today you'll train with Ewan."  
"What?!" Ewan and Jenny exclaimed in unison.  
"That seems to be your weakest flaw so we'll tackle that first."  
"But -?"  
"Oh and don't break anything, it's expensive," Nick warned before heading down to the basement.  
"Called it!" John hollered.  
"What?" Jenny question, still confused.  
"See Nick put you in IT training today because if you had self defense or weapons training first then you'd go downstairs and shoot it up or karate chop it to oblivion," John explained.  
"Ugh," Jenny groaned. "I think I'll go back to bed."  
"Oh no," Ewan warned. "You aren't going to avoid the inevitable. Besides Nick won't let you move on to anything else."  
"Crap. Let me finish up in here and I'll meet you down there."  
Ewan and Nick were finishing up with programs and tests for Jenny to learn and crack when they heard light footsteps coming down in the basement stairs. Jenny was wiping her hands on her shirt then took the seat Nick had pulled out for her. She looked at the screen on the desk and frowned.  
"Now we'll have you learn the basics before testing you then we'll see about upping the difficulty level, okay?" Ewan explained.  
"Um, unless I have knowledge about this buried very deep in my psyche then I can tell you right now, I don't know Jack," Jenny retorted.  
"Well, you're still going through with this part of training," Nick said with a firm tone. "Besides you'll probably learn valuable skills for your future."  
"So in other words," Jenny began. "Shut up, keep an open mind, and learn?"  
"Yep."  
"Now," Ewan started as he began to explain the first phase of computer skills. He went through various scenarios of computer hacking, encrypting, decoding, firewalls, Etc. Nick, for the most part simply observed and only stepped in when necessary, usually when she looked about ready to lose it and hit something.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen her storm out here yet," Dean observed as he hung out with John and Gerard.  
"You're giving her no credit," Gerard replied. He was working up a list of things to teach Jenny when it was her turn to train with him. He knew that Dean would have to come in as part of it. He made a list of weapons to bring out and have her get a feel for them.  
"She said she hated electronics, that's all I'm saying," Dean defended.  
John was bent over a car as usual, keeping all the cars tuned up, "Remember though, Nick's probably down there. He'll be keeping her from giving up. Shit!" He yelled as he quickly straightened up, waving a hand frantically.  
"Okay?"  
"Yeah, just smashed my hand is all."  
"Okay, so long as it's nothing serious."  
"Gee thanks."  
"Shouldn't you be coming up with a training schedule?" Gerard asked Dean.  
"Fine, I'll leave," Dean spoke grudgingly, getting up to head to a seemingly small shed but deceptively went underground to open up into a big space roughly the size of a shipping container. He looked at the armor with pride. Remembering her comment about guns he chose wisely, wanting to survive.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Red," Javier began as he entered the study.  
"Yes Javier?" Mr. Red responded.  
"I have uncovered some new information regarding our hired guns."  
"What is that?" Mr.Red asked. He was bathed in sunlight from the stained glass window behind him. Dressed in all black he wore a simple red carnation in the lapel of his luxurious jacket. He put down the stack of papers he'd been examining and waited.  
Javier cleared his throat while moving to stand in front of the huge solid mahogany desk. "There was a woman I had met recently, initially I perceived her to be homeless due to our first encounter. I have discovered that was a lie. It seems she is residing with the gentleman from our last meeting. After doing some light research I have discovered the two that were at the meeting are living with several men as well as the girl I mentioned earlier."  
Mr. Red had steepled his fingers while listening patiently to Javier's explanation. "And this is important how?"  
"Leverage," Javier answered without hesitation. "If that team doesn't deliver then I can use her as leverage."  
"How?"  
"I know she has family is in this town. If I can find her weak spot it'll urge them to do what we hired them to do."  
Mr.Red kept silent, trying to find the right words before speaking, "First, I'll remind you that you work for me, we are not partners. No more talking using words such as our, we, and the like. Second, how do you think one woman will change the game? Third, I wouldn't have had to hire outside help if you and your team hadn't fucked up! Remember?! Tell me, should I use your weak spot as leverage since you failed to deliver?!"  
Javier dropped his head as a mixture of powerful emotion hit him. He looked back up, his features revealing nothing. "Yes sir I know I let you down. I know I failed my mission. I deserve judgement and you have been a kind leader by not doling out the punishment I so deserve. I'm assuming it would be because in the years I have worked under your employment, delivering a 99% success rate-"  
"No. Never assume. I haven't punished you because I have more pressing matters. As for this girl you found interest in, don't waste my time and money any longer on her. Understood?"  
Disappointed but not letting it show Javier answered, "Understood."  
"Good, now leave me be."  
With that Javier closed the doors behind him as he exited the study, fuming mad. You may not see the value in this girl but I do, Javier thought. Ignoring his employer's command he walked to the headquarters. Once there he reached a young man, a boy really, and waited until their eyes met before speaking. "I need you to do a covert project, off-the-grid where no one can find with prying eyes. Understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Get me everything you can on Jenny Miles. No one is to know but me. I've got an appointment, should anyone need me call my cell phone. I expect an ear full from you when I check in," with that Javier left. He had an appointment with a bartender at The Vortex.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean walked into the kitchen that was smelling fragrant with spices. He saw Jenny cooking dinner by the stove. Something in him changed as he watched her use the chopper to release her anger to the point that the onions were reverting to an almost liquid form. The way the evening sun lit up her dirty blonde hair. The tan skin covered in freckles were visible by her fitting black tank top that had a vintage image fading across her chest. Her legs moved restlessly while in place, the jean cutoffs showing smoothed tan legs that had bruises and cuts here and there. Her face was contorted in a look of anger and force as she continued to chop the onions. Those full lips were pinched, her big eyes open wide but not really looking. She had fire, pride, beauty; she had so much to express and so much to give to those who loved her, Dean thought. He just had to know just what or who caused her to fall from grace.  
"What are you looking at?" Jenny snapped, she had stopped chopping when she felt someone in the room with her, watching her, boring holes into her with a steady gaze. She jumped when she discovered Dean, just standing there and watching. Though, Jenny suspected, he hadn't really been looking, for in his eyes held a far away look in them.  
Dean shook himself of his thoughts and looked at Jenny who stood with a hip cocked and waving a big kitchen knife around lazily. "You," he replied simply. "What'd the onion ever do to you?"  
Jenny cracked a grin, "Well Ewan and Nick wouldn't let me take out my anger and frustration on the electronics so supper's going to get it. Hope you like soup because that's what it's going to wind up as."  
Dean leaned on the bar, taking her in until she blushed. "You know I'm sure Gerard could have showed you a better way to get all your aggression out."  
Jenny leaned on the bar opposite Dean, mimicking his stance. "I had to make supper."  
"Jenny?"  
"Yes."  
Dean leaned a little closer, "I'm curious -."  
Jenny chuckled, "You know what they say about that?"  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Dean recited dully.  
"But satisfaction brought him back," Jenny retorted sly like.  
"Good, then satisfy me."  
"Supper's almost done."  
"No, on something else."  
"Whoa cowboy."  
Dean let out a flustered breath, "No dammit! What caused you to wind up on the streets?" Silence hung thick in the air as the shock of Dean's blurted question was absorbed. Anger flashed in Jenny's eyes, "Why? So you can judge me? Tell me I should have done this and that differently? I know where I fucked up when I was doing it. I knew the consequences every time and it still didn't stop me!"  
Heads began peeking into the kitchen from the back door, window, living room, stairs, basement, everywhere. All to see what all the shouting was about. No one took pity on Dean seeing as how he probably caused the yelling to start. They were, however, relieved that now the truth of this mysterious woman came to be, because no one really believed her first explanation.  
Jenny, still on a roll, kept unleashing all the emotion on Dean's one single question open for her. "I already told you all of my fall from grace. What more do you want?!" Jenny broke down then. "I lost everything. I had burned bridges in my doped up states, I said and did things I couldn't keep to myself anymore. I crashed with the few people who still had anything to do with me. I realized that it was for real. I finally had no one left to turn so I wandered around homeless with the only thing I had left, my craving and addiction. I tried my hand at hookin' but... I couldn't. I ran out of favors with every dealer in town. I crawled into a train car one night and went into my own rehab. When I came out I tried getting my act together; got a job, a place of my own, you know. I wanted to prove to everyone I was clean. I got job after job but I kept fucking up. Old habits and a bad temper are why I'm homeless and banned from almost everything in this city. Robert's all I have but I barely have him. I want some semblance of my old life. And for the first time in years I believe I'll get it because of y'all!" Jenny yelled knowing all the guys have been listening.  
Dean had listened, trying to show no emotion. She was too proud of a woman to see charity, pity, or sympathy aimed at her. When she was done Dean calmly replied, "You're right. You'll get your life back on track and stay that way. It won't be like it was Jenny, your old life. Because like you said, you've said and done too many things to go back. But we'll help you get a fresh start. Right guys?!"  
"Damn straight," Gerard answered. "Now where is my damn supper woman? Your men are hungry!"  
Jenny laugh despite herself, "It's ready. Now listen to your woman and go wash up."


	10. Chapter 10

After weeks of spending time with Ewan, Johnny and Jeffrey; Jenny was looking forward to training with Gerard, John, and Dean. Strategy, deal making, and technology weren't really her thing as she so proved much to her tutor's frustration. Today was Dean's day for weapons training. She couldn't help but be nervous, she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach every time Dean was near. Jenny didn't know if he felt the same so she tried her best at playing it cool in his presence.  
"Okay," Dean began as he stood in the dimly-lit shed. Dressed in desert camo cargo pants, a black cut-off t-shirt, and military boots he look strong and ready for anything. "So let's get started with the basics. We'll familiarise you with basic weapons that are commonly used. Find the type of weapon that's right for you. I'm not talking just guns or knives either. Anything can be a weapon you just have to figure out how. So let's get started with typical forms of armed defenses then we'll move on to the variety of lesser-known, or used, weapons that are kind of kinky." He winked at the last part and shot a sly smile her way.  
The morning time he made her assemble and tear down every gun in the shed until she could do it blindfolded. From handguns, rifles, to machine guns she learned a little nugget of knowledge with every style. Next knives, swords, machetes, Etc were explained to Jenny. They're history, they're use in the guy's particular field to work.  
When he came to place a weapon in her hand the brush of his fingers on her skin sent goosebumps of anticipation running up her arms. As he stood behind Jenny to correct her stance she could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck, ear, and along her jaw line. More often than not she let herself soak up the feel of him as he touched her, bathed in his minty hot breath, concentrate on the deep resonance of his voice. It had been so long since she had felt this way and for once she refused to fight the feeling. Instead she stilled her resolve to act upon the thoughts and feelings that swallowed her up.  
"Jenny?" Dean's voice brought her back. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as she held the small caliber handgun. His breath as he softly spoke her name tickled her skin and blew a stray hair at her ear.  
"Yes?" Jenny tried putting every ounce of normalcy she had in her reply.  
"You okay?"  
"Of course, why?"  
He walked around to face her. He caught a hint of something in her eyes before she blinked it away. "Because you're not listening to my commands. Are you daydreaming during your crash course? You're not diabetic are you?"  
Jenny laughed, "Do what?"  
Dean fumbled then checked his watch, "Well, it's way past noon. You haven't had lunch and it looked as if you were just zoned out in an up right catatonic sort of way."  
Jenny stood there puzzled, "Um,no. Not that I know of. I do have diabetes in my family though so who knows?" She shrugged in an effort to end the questioning.  
"I think you need a doctor. Check up, physical, the works."  
Jenny took a step back, "Oh no. I'm fine. Look I was just bored and yes I started daydreaming. I thought playing with guns and stuff would be more entertaining. I hope John and Gerard can appease to my ADD better than you have."  
Dean growled out of frustration which turned her on even more. "Are you kidding me?! You expected to be entertained?! This is training for shit sakes, it's not supposed to be fucking entertaining or amusing! This is for you, your mission, your future!"  
Jenny laughed, "Okay then show me something kinky." She mimicked his earlier wink and smile.  
"I'm not into S&M."  
"Don't want to be dominated by little ol' me?" she pouted.  
"Any other day I'd say yes but we have work to do. Ready to get back to your training now? And focus this time?!"  
Jenny nodded despite feeling guilty and sad by his words. When she thought about it later Jenny didn't know if she was any closer to figuring out if he felt the same or not.  
They finished up their lesson in time for Jenny to begin cooking supper. She was relieved to be away from his presence. Her body longed for his touch so she concentrated harder for control over her body. So far none of the guys made her react like this, just Dean. But then again, she reminded herself, close quarters training wasn't over yet. "I'm living in a house brimming with hot guys," Jenny muttered quietly to herself as she sliced the chicken. "Why Dean?"  
She spun around and almost collided into Dean's chest but he reached out before any damage could be done. Then Jenny answered her own question. Because he's always there, she thought.  
"What about me?" he asked suspiciously, resting his hands on his hips, an eyebrow raised in amused curiosity.  
Jenny had returned her attention to the food she had laid out. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"When I came in I heard you say 'why Dean?' Now why me what?" he explained with a smirk.  
Jenny's mind raced for a quick lie, eyes darting everywhere for inspiration. "Why can't you take care of your dishes?" she asked, showing the sink of dirty dishes.  
His expression changed the puzzlement, "Jenny, those aren't mine. I've been with you all day remember?"  
She felt like an idiot, "Oh well nevermind then." Hastily she went back to fixing supper, her cheeks felt red hot. Then she felt his hands on her shoulders and her whole body felt as if it was on fire.  
Dean spun her around to take a good hard look into Jenny's face. He wanted to find out what may be causing the sudden attitude change. Her eyes were clouded with an emotion he didn't exactly know how to interpret. "Jenny? Are you okay? You've been acting differently today."  
Jenny stiffened up, shaking away the feel of his hands on her body. The breath on her skin. The nearness of his body so close to hers. The concern showing on his face, for her. "Yes!" Jenny pushed him away. "Damn, ain't you got some guns to clean?! Give a girl some breathing room."


	11. Chapter 11

Without a word Dean left the room, heading outside where John and Gerard set in the mouth of the garage, music thrumming in the background, a fan blowing around the hot humid Georgia summer air. The both of them talking while sipping out of long-neck bottles. When they saw Dean's face as he came near they pulled up the other folding chair and twisted off the cap of a cold one. Dean took the bottle, mumbled a thanks, and plop down in the chair. He pulled long on the bottle before taking a look at all on his friends questioning faces. "What?!" he snapped.  
The guys burst out laughing. "Dude, who rammed a tampon up your ass?" John asked while still laughing.  
Dean rolled his eyes and annoyance, "Shut the fuck up."  
"Time of the month?" Gerard asked sarcastically.  
"You want me to break this bottle over your head?" Dean question, holding up the brown glass bottle.  
"Don't waste alcohol, it's disrespectful," Gerard retorted. "So, what's got you fuming?"  
Dean stared a long moment into his bottle, thinking before giving an answer. "I'm concerned about Jenny. I think something's wrong with her, she acted so differently today."  
The guys chuckled. John recovered and answered Dean's puzzled gaze, "Women trouble huh?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You seriously don't get it do you?"  
"Get what?"  
"Man," Gerard spoke up. "She's got a thing for you."  
"My theory is you remind her of that Javier guy that she was so talkative about. Jenny, after their last meeting, feels threatened by him but she has all these left over feelings for him that she's transferring over to you," John theorized.  
Dean looked at John, dumbfoundead, "That is the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard."   
"Whatever."  
Silence fell over the three of them, the music still playing and the fan still blowing. They sip their beers in contemplation. Dean pondered over Jenny's behavior and Gerard and John's revelation. He couldn't believe it.

That night Jenny was laying in bed reading over the files Nick had handed her after supper. It was a lot to take in but kept her mind off of Dean. She had barely made it through supper without doing something stupid or embarrassing every time he touched her or looked her way. When a knock on her door made her jump she realized how late it had gotten.  
"Come in," Jenny call quietly.  
Dean slipped through the door and looked Jenny over quickly. In his oversized shirt and short shorts it took him by surprise. She was... beautiful, Dean thought. Even in the simplest way. For a moment he had forgotten why he was here.  
"Dean?" Jenny asked worriedly. "Everything okay?"  
Dean snapped out of his daze, "Hmm, oh yeah."  
"Good. Did... you need something?"  
"You."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I mean I need you... to... to..." he stammered off.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jenny asked as she shove the files aside to get up and look at him closely.  
Her nearness made his breath hitch. "Um, yeah. Sorry I was just wondering the same about you. You kind of threw me for a whirl today with how you were acting. It was kind of a 180 from you on any other day."  
Jenny look down to the floor, she nervously crossed her arms over her chest pondering what she should do or say. "Oh fuck it," she finally spoke, aggravated. She grabbed Dean's face with both hands and crushed his lips to hers. Instantly her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer which caused a moan to escape her lips.  
Reluctantly Dean pulled away first, he was having trouble breathing and keeping himself under control. "So um...," he stammered. The blood took its time getting to the right brain. "Now that you- we've gotten that out of our system maybe things will go smoother tomorrow?"  
Jenny calmed the disappointment rising at Dean's question. "I don't make promises I may never keep." She added a sly wink in hopes to diffuse the tension.  
"Good girl," Dean murmured huskily. "I'll let you go back to what you were doing." He begrudgingly turned the handle to leave.  
"You could stay-" Jenny blurted out. Her cheeks reddened.  
"What?"  
"Stay the night... with me?" Jenny added meekly.  
Dean groaned, "Jenny, I want that more than I want to breathe right now but it wouldn't be smart."  
Her pride spurned, she retorted, "Get gone jerk. I would have offered myself to any one of the guys. You're just the sap that came knocking first."  
"Don't make yourself out to be so cheap Jenny. That's below you. I don't want what we can have between us interfering with the mission. Right now that's top priority, understand?"  
Jenny crumpled down on the bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. "I'm sleepy. Goodnight." She slithered a hand under the cover to turn off the bedside lamp.  
Resigned Dean mumbled goodnight before leaving the room to head towards his own. He knew a sleepless night lie ahead for him. Knowing a night of tossing and turning over whether or not he made the right decision just now. His body wanted him to stay and give into the temptation she constantly presented on a daily basis. But his mind won out in the end, thankfully. It was true that the mission had to come first. He also didn't want to wake up in the morning next to her and it awkward regret. That comfort and knowledge didn't mean his subconscious would let him rest tonight. He restlessly changed into his night clothes and plopped down on the bed. After a long sigh he closes eyes and awaited his fate.


	12. Chapter 12

"Status report," Javier demanded. He sat behind his desk in his office. The underling he had recruited to investigate stirred nervously before him. His attempt at calm was faltering, given away by the nervous bob of his Adam's apple. Javier grew impatient as he steepled his fingers together, watching as he fumbled through a manila folder. "I'm waiting... but I won't for much longer. Get on with it, or your employment will be terminated."  
"Ahem," the other man cleared his throat. "Yes sir. Jenny Miles, born to a Bruce and Jamie Miles. She has three siblings who all have families of their own. She was raised in a good family. At one point she was engaged with a child of her own."  
"That's interesting," Javier observed. "Continue."  
"While in college and again after having her son she began using drugs. Her addiction caused her to lose her fiancee. Failing to get clean again her family kicked her out and kept the child. She tried to get her life straight, failed every time. She has been homeless ever since." He proudly close the folder, tucked it into his arm, and exhaled the remainder of his breath.  
"Any connection between her and that gentleman I told you about?"  
"Um yes sir." He scanned the folder. "He is one of her brothers."  
"I thought you said her family had nothing to do with her?"  
"This sibling is an exception. Their relationship is strained. Due to her past and present status his wife has objected to the two having any communication. He has faltered on his responsibilities as a husband and father. He's on a tight leash in order to keep his family together."  
"Good work. Leave the file and resume your previous assignments," Javier dismissed him. He examine the contents of the file carefully. A plan began to form in his head. It was time to find Jenny again.

"All right Lassie, basic skills and self-defense 101," Gerard stated as he walked in circles around Jenny. His Scottish accent thickening the more fired up he became. "First I want to know what you know." Suddenly he reached an arm around her throat from behind and locked his grip tightly with his other arm. "What you going to do about yourself?"  
Jenny's initial reaction was to grab Gerard's arm. A sinister laugh tickle the fuzzy hairs on her ear. "Ew, you need a Tic Tac," Jenny squirmed.  
"I bet you can give me what I want," he breathed heavily into her ear. "You can definitely give me what I need. I'll be sure to wear my Kilt next time. Make it easy for you." He tugged Jenny closer to his mouth, slithered his tongue along her ear, down her jaw, and along the line of her neck.  
Jenny let out a deceptive moan before bending her head. She slowly bared her teeth before digging them firmly into Gerard's forearm. She felt his flesh squirm against her teeth and she held tighter. His yelp's and howls of anguish spurred Jenny to rabidly throw her jaw back and forth.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Dean yelled.  
Finally Gerard pulled free at Jenny's surprise.  
"Motherfucker!" Gerard cursed as he flung his arm around thinking that would ease his pain. Jenny placed her hands on her hips and tried to maintain a stern expression. "Hey I don't need some Scottish Casanova breathing all hot and heavy in my ear whispering soft porn!" Her facade crumpled and she doubled over in peals of laughter.  
Confused and jealous Dean backed Gerard up against the wall. Hands balled up in his shirt front Dean ground out, "What were you doing to her?"  
Still nursing his sore arm Gerard broke away from the hold and the murderous stare. "Relax. I just wanted to see how she'd react in a threatening situation. Get your knickers out of a wad." He looked at his arm, amazed she hadn't broken skin. "And she bloody well bit me!" He looked at Jenny who continued to laugh heartily. "Don't just keep giggling, I may have rabies! I'll need a tetanus shot!"  
"That's," Jenny said as her laughter begin to quiet down. "That's for the metal related injuries. You bloody moron!"  
"Don't mock me!"  
"Don't give me a reason to! Bloody 'ell!"  
Dean watched the exchange and found himself dizzy from rolling his eyes at the two. "And I thought there was actually something going on," he murmured to himself as he turned to leave.  
"Where are you goin' mate?" Gerard asked.  
"Back to what I was doing. Before the dog fight."  
Jenny didn't want Dean to leave but she'd have a hard time focusing on her training if he stayed. She saw the hint of question in Dean's eyes as he turned to leave again. Did he want her to tell him to stay?  
"Look you're here already so might as well team up and get that part of the lesson over with," Gerard offered.  
Dean shoulders sagged before he turned around, "Look you know what to teach her better than I do. I've got an errand to run in town anyhow. Have fun." And before anyone could respond he was gone.  
All the mirth Jenny had felt was gone. The idea of leaving this place and never coming back, starting over in another part of the state or country suddenly held great appeal for Jenny. Being as far away from Dean as possible.  
"Get that look out of your eyes Jenny girl," Gerard ordered.  
"What?" she questioned, bringing herself back to the present.  
"I know that look. Running won't solve whatever is going on between you two."  
"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, trying to feign innocence.  
Gerard rolled his eyes, "I may be a bit dense at times but I'm not a complete fool. You and Dean can keep the house running what with all the electricity conducting between the both of you."  
"That obvious?"  
"A person who's deaf, dumb, and blind would notice."  
"Well I tried to do something about it but he shoved me off with the excuse that the mission comes first," Jenny explained while using a mocking male voice at the end.  
"Oh boy."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Why don't we let out all those years of pent-up aggression on this punching bag? I bet you a meal you'll feel better," Gerard guided her to the large black bag patched in places with duct tape.  
Jenny went along willingly. Suggesting he also would be cleaning the kitchen after a meal, she pounded out her feelings while considering her next move.

Dean took off and headed for the city. He needed a drink and not with his crew of merry men. He headed into the parking lot of one of his favorite watering holes. As he stepped inside he found it to be more crowded, good he thought. Dean managed to find an empty place at the bar. He ordered a beer and a couple of shots. He looked into the mirror behind the bar to scan the crowd, always better to be aware of your surroundings. Live music oh great, he thought to himself as he chugged down a generous portion of his beer. The needed solitude he wanted in order to think would not be had. Maybe not thinking right now would be better, just enjoy the atmosphere that's here, Dean argued with himself. So he stayed while slowly finishing off his drinks and ordered another round for himself. The live band turned out to be a decent country rock group that mainly played covers of iconic songs. A couple ladies who looked like they were feeling no pain came up to ask for a dance but were turned away. Feeling the beginnings of a buzz he cut himself off and payed for his drinks. He was about to leave when the recently-opened stool became occupied.  
"Good evening," greeted a Spanish accent.  
Dean stole a glance in the mirror behind the bar. Javier. "If you say so," Dean murmured into his glass. He ordered another beer, knowing he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.  
"Oh I do. I'm just full of interesting information. I found out a lot about a person of interest. Speaking of which, how's Jenny been?" Javier asked. He watched Dean's reaction carefully. Noticing the slight glimpse of shock and surprise his mask barely changed. The glimpse, however small, was enough for Javier to go on. "I assume she's nice and snug behind that small fortress you and the others hide behind? Does she fully grasp what your line of work is? Mercenaries? Hired guns? Murderers? Cold-hearted killers?"  
"What do you want Javier? Or is your sole purpose to sit here and play 20 questions till I play Russian roulette with my revolver?"  
Javier sneered, "Sarcasm is the only weapon you think you weld efficiently?" His phone vibrated in the pocket of his sport coat. "Excuse me will you?" It was text from Mr. Red to pick up his takeout. Oh the man made him feel like a second hand errand boy. Penance for screwing up the job. Patience because one day the business will be his, one day. He turned back to look at Dean through the mirror. "Mr. Red wants to know when the job will be completed?"  
Another shot of tequila burned down the path of his throat to settle nice and warm and his belly. "You mean the job you couldn't finish? Then the answer is when we find him."  
Javier grunted, "Clever. He is a sneaky weasel."  
"Apparently well-connected."  
"Oh yes."  
"Well should you fail at your job then let's hope she's made peace with her family."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked as he turned to look Javier square in the eye for the first time ever.  
"She and her entire family will be the ones to suffer if you and your team fail. I just haven't decided who to kill first. The only relative that still has anything to do with her or her son, what do you think?"  
"I think if you harm Jenny or her family in any way I'll be more than willing to skin you alive."  
"An imagination and looks? How lucky for everyone we won't have to find out which one of us is right," Javier spoke as he slid off the bar stool. "Good night."  
Dean followed Javier out the door with his eyes then settled his tab, again. He had to get back to the house. He needed to tell the guys what happened. He had to break the news to Jenny.


	13. Chapter 13

"What?!" Jenny and the guys said in unison. Dean had stammered home to call an emergency group meeting of the house. He related every detail of his conversation with Javier. He winced as he saw Jenny pale drastically the more he had spoken.  
"Jenny, I'm so sorry," Dean apologized.  
She sat there staring off into space as tears threatened to spill over. "I've got to warn Robert and have him warn my parents. They can escape for a little while. I've got to find Robert," she spoke as if she didn't know she was speaking out loud. Rising from her spot on the couch Jenny began heading for the door. A firm hand gripped her arm to stop her then spun around. Her eyes met Dean's pleading gaze.  
"I'm sorry Jenny," he whispered. "I can't let you go."  
"Why?" she whispered back, choking back a sob.  
"Because," Nick stepped in. "We don't need to raise the alarm just yet."  
"But my family -!"  
"Will be fine."  
"Our target's sneaky but I'm clever. I've almost got his next move pinned down," Ewan chipped in.  
"Say we do successfully complete our mission," Jeffrey theorized to the room. "How can we be sure that Javier will leave Jenny and her family alone for good?"  
"I say we get rid of Javier for good," Johnny suggested as he admired the smoke streaming from his cigarillo.  
Nick's sighed, "Why kill if we don't need to?"  
"The guy's obviously obsessed over her," John answered.  
"But," Dean stepped in. "What if he's only using Jenny as leverage against us? His threat as a means to merely finish the job and once that's done he walks away, so does the leverage because there's no longer a need for it?"  
"I have a feeling I won't get out of this unscathed," Jenny mumbled to herself.  
"So what's the plan?" Dean asked.

The guys had met in the basement early the next morning. Jenny had yet to wake up, probably after tossing and turning in her sleep until exhaustion won out. They needed to discuss acquiring the target and making sure Jenny and her family are safe and stay that way. They had to devise a plan and execute it, fast.  
"First, I think we need to ensure Jenny's family safety as discreetly as possible. Ewan has been up most of the night researching Jenny. There are cops in the family that we may be able to use but that won't cover all the bases. So a couple of you need to head south, tap into any contacts you might have, and make some friends," Nick instructed.  
Jeffrey, Gerard, and Johnny agreed to go. Jeffrey would try to recruit the cops in the family and help from fellow officers. Gerard claimed to have one or two contacts from the past that he could touch base with. Johnny proposed visiting Jenny's old friends and seeing just how bad the blood may be between them. There was a chance they could be hired on board.  
"I have our target's whereabouts narrowed down. But he never stays in one place for long so I've got three ideas where he may go next. If we stand a chance of getting this done I believe now is the right time," informed Ewan.  
"Sounds good to me. When do we leave?" John asked.  
"As soon as Jenny wakes up," Ewan answered nervously. He hit Nick with a worried to look.  
"Why?" Dean asked skeptically.  
"Because she'll be tailing the target until he falls into our hands," Nick explained. "She signed on to do this mission. She's been trained by each of us. It's time to put her in play. With any luck this will be an easy snatch-and-grab job."  
"I don't like it," Dean opposed. "Why can't just us 4 take care of it?"  
"You, John, and I will each be at one of the possible to destinations. Jenny will be following the target and Ewan will be here tracking movements and relaying information to us."  
"Why can't she do Ewan's job?"  
"Because she'll bloody kill all my equipment, that's why!" Ewan protested.  
Nick placed a hand on Ewan's shoulder to calm him down. "Jenny can't do his job. As she pointed, out technology is not her strong suit. I have every confidence she'll be and do okay."  
"Yeah Dean," a voice from the stairs piped-in. "Have a little faith in me."

"Hey officer Dyes," Jeffrey greeted as he approached the tall, young, and prematurely bald officer outside the precinct of the sheriff's headquarters.  
The man, upon hearing his name turned, automatically the casual demeanor was reigned in. In its place a mask and posture of professional caution mixed with suspicious scrutiny took over. "Yeah?"  
Jeffrey held out his hand, officer Dyes took it hesitantly. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jeffrey. Do you have a minute so we can speak privately?"  
"What's this about?"  
Reluctantly Jeffrey admitted, "It's about Jenny."  
A puzzled look crossed his face, "Who?"  
"Jenny Miles, your wife's Aunt?" he ended in a question, wondering if he got the wrong person.  
Dye's face became dark, "Oh. Look whatever she's gotten into now I want no part of. I'm only related to her by marriage, unfortunately."  
"It's not quite like that," Jeffrey began. "I'll explain it all if we could talk in private."

"Alright everybody," Ewan announced into the microphone that transmitted into the team's earpieces. "I am going to sound off. Nick?"  
"In place and waiting," Nick answered.  
"Okay and John you awake?"  
"No. This was executed way too early in the damn morning for me," John grumbled.  
"Well Sleeping Beauty I suggest you percolate your peepers," Ewan teased.  
"What?"  
"Dean-o did you manage to get your 8 hours?" Ewan asked, ignoring John.  
"I don't like this," Dean stated sourly. "She's all alone."  
"Jenny will be fine. She's a big girl. And if push comes to shove she can gnaw the guy's arm off. Isn't that right Jenny m'girl?"  
"Damn straight," Jenny murmured. She sat in an airport coffee shop. While she sipped her iced coffee her eyes remain steady on the target. This guy looked like he'd tried to sell you a dime for a dollar. Yeah, he was a scuzzball oozing bad juju.  
"Jenny darling," Ewan sing sung into her ear piece. "Are you there love?"  
Jenny snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes Ewan I'm here."  
"Good."  
"I see the target."  
"Any idea where he's going next?"  
"No, he's taking his jolly time lollygagging around."  
"Be patient."  
"Trying," she took a sip. "Oh he's on the move."  
"Where to?"  
"Not sure yet. This is the one spot where there are no signs."  
"Follow, but not too closely."  
"Got it," Jenny confirmed. She hung back as blondie maneuvered his way through the airport. Adrenaline pumped in her veins. Jenny realized she enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.


	14. Chapter 14

"You Nathan?" Johnny asked as he walked up to the guy cleaning his hands on a rag. He was a little on the short side, blonde, lean, and advertised his smartass nature. He readjusted his well worn black cowboy hat as he spat a wad of tobacco juice just to the side of Johnny. "That's me, who's asking?"  
Johnny held out his hand, "Name's Johnny. Seems like the shop is doing good business."  
Nathan looked around at the auto repair shop behind him. "Eh, it's not too bad. Whatcha need? Because we're pretty busy today. I can try to fit you in but-"  
"It's about Jenny," Johnny cut in.  
Nathan's jaw drop, "Jenny? Jenny Miles? Man I haven't heard nothing from her in... years. What's going on with her lately?"  
"You don't know?" Johnny asked skeptically. His eyes peeked over his lowered sunglasses.  
Nathan shook his head, "No. I mean I believe I heard something about her falling on hard times."  
Johnny tried not to chuckle. "Hard times? Yeah, you could say that. In a nutshell she fucked up. Jenny fucked up so bad she's homeless."  
"What?! You're yanking my chain. Jenny's homeless? No, she's too put together for that. Her parents wouldn't have let that happen. It's bullshit."  
Exhaling a deep breath, "Believe what you want. Bottom line, Jenny needs help. Now if you can spare the time I'll explain it all. You game?"  
"Yeah."

"Jenny, how's the progress?" Ewan asked.  
"Making my way to the parking lot," she replied. "I forgot how much of a clusterfuck this airport is. I may lose him trying to get out of here."  
"Do your best," Ewan coaxed. "I'll be keeping an eye on him for you."  
Determined Jenny kept a level gaze on the back of the target's head but remained a few steps back to avoid suspicion. Occasionally he stopped to check his progress and Jenny had to act quickly to hide her presence. Thankfully Ewan had dressed her in an outfit that made her blend in with the scenery. He warned her about jewelry and other details that could make her stand out. Her tennis shoes moved quietly over the tile floor as she watched her mark exit the airport and hail a cab. Jenny stopped a ways back to do the same. Two taxis pulled up at the same time.  
"You see that cab there?" Jenny asked the driver and she scooted to the middle of the back seat.  
"Yeah," the driver responded gruffly.  
"Follow it."  
"Sure but that'll be extra."  
Jenny huffed, "Fine, we'll hash it out after you do what I say."  
The two cabs pulled away from the curb and made their way to the interstate. Mid-afternoon traffic was already beginning to get heavy. Jenny's patience was waning until they got off onto another highway. "We're heading west," she mused out loud. "What's out there?"

"Hey man, long time no see," a voice called across the bar.  
Gerard prepared himself for the reunion of his oldest friends. They'd work together for a maximum security firm. After the company went under Gerard floated to find work until he found John and met Nick. His old work buddies had wandered off along the way. They still popped up on one another's radar from time to time though.  
"Fellas!" Gerard greeted. He brought three long necks to a table. Clapping backs in fierce hugs and a bit of catching up suddenly brought out a quiet gap in conversation.  
"So what's up?" the other guy asked. He took a long pull on the bottle. He was tall, built, dark chocolate complexion, close haircut and an easy smile. The man could be a chameleon when needed and a terror if pushed. He had more than earned his scars.  
"I need help, well extra muscle really," Gerard began.  
The first guy leaned forward. He was tall, dirty blonde hair, a five o'clock shadow and a square jaw with a fair complexion. He was a fresh-faced boy when he had begun working with the security firm. Now with time and life he had aged, hardened. But deep down he was still a kid from the northern Midwest. "How much muscle?" he asked skeptically.  
"Because we've kind of lost touch with the others," the darker man informed. He was over six foot tall, broad chest that had a tapered waist like his jaw. His big eyes were so big they constantly look like they could pop out of his head.  
"Shouldn't need much," Gerard answered. "The outfit I'm with now should be plenty. Plus we're notifying others of the situation."  
"By that you mean cops?" Derek, the blond, asked.  
"Yes."  
"Aw man," Aldis stated. "You know we don't work with the police. Not with the way we do things."  
Gerard expected this. "We had to. A lot of innocent people could potentially be hurt. She has a few cops in her family."  
"Wait a minute," Derek held up a hand. "She?"  
"This is about a girl?" Aldis inquired suspiciously.  
Gerard remained silent. The two looked at one another before chuckling. Sometimes silence could tell the whole story.  
"I should have known this was about a girl," Aldis quipped.  
Irritation began to show itself in Gerard. "It's not like that unfortunately. Now if you're done amusing yourselves I'd like to get down to brass tacks."

The cab pulled to a stop outside a restaurant with a strip mall behind it. Jenny instructed her driver to pull into the parking lot of the mall. The car idled as she watched the man get out and enter the restaurant. She decided to get out and go in since none of them had guess this is where he'd go.  
"I'm going in," Jenny informed everyone listening in on her com she had stuck in her ear.  
"Hey you got to pay!" the cab driver hollered. Halfway out of the car Jenny reached for the cash Dean had given her before they left. With a groan she read the meter and round it up. Handing the driver the money she finished getting out, slammed the door, and began walking to the restaurants front door.  
"What about my tip?!"  
"You got it!" Jenny yelled over her shoulder, not stopping. "Okay guys I'm at the Applebee's in Carrollton."  
"What?!" multiple voices said in unison.  
"That's not where he should be," Ewan contradicted.  
"Well he is," Jenny stated. "I watched him get out of the cab and go in. I'm about to head in myself. Who's the closest so they can join me?"  
"I am," John answered. "Give me about half an hour."  
"All right," Jenny acknowledged. "Make it faster if you can."  
"Dean," Nick chimed in. "You and I need to get there as soon as we can." No response.  
"Dean?"  
"I'm already on my way," Dean finally answered.  
"Okay guys, I'm in. He's at the bar," Jenny spoke. "Do I go to the bar or watch from a booth?"  
"Get as close to him as you can," John ordered. "That way you can keep an eye on and ear on him."  
"Okay."  
"Is he alone?" Nick asked.  
"As far as I can tell."  
"Any people seated on either side of him?" John asked.  
"Yes but he doesn't seem to know them."  
"Fifteen minutes out," John remarked.  
"How fast are you going man?!" Ewan asked.  
"Not as fast as I'd prefer."  
"Don't get reckless," Dean warned.  
"It's like you don't even know me."  
"Dean's right," Nick agreed.  
"Five minutes."  
Jenny sat two stools now from the mark. In her peripheral vision she could see the man watching one of the many televisions mounted on the bar area. He was short, around five six, balding, slightly tanned skin, and a beer belly. His receding hairline was short, a frizzy black sprinkled with grey. He wore a bargain basement suit of dark navy. He had loosened the red and white pinstripe tie while taking a sip out of his tumbler.  
"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked.  
"A water in a menu for right now," Jenny replied with a smile.  
The bartender winked, "Yes ma'am."  
"Here," John spoke. "I'll be sitting by one of the tall tables until everyone else gets here."  
" 'Bout time," Jenny mumbled behind her hand.  
"Whatever."  
Jenny raised her eyes to casually look around the bar as if she were waiting for someone. She smiled again when she received her water and menu. The space next to the man they were after became available, she seized the opportunity.  
"What can you recommend?" she asked as she leaned toward him. Jenny gave a coy smile hoping to gain a foothold.  
The man looked slightly startled as he met her gaze. "Um-um. I'm not sure." He seemed nervous.  
"Jenny what are you doing?" John asked heatedly.  
Ignoring the question she slid over. "It's just been so long since I've eaten here. The menu's changed. I was wondering if you could help." Again her smile was coy while she looked at him under her lashes.  
He began drumming his fingers expectantly. "Try the chicken I guess." His eyes darted around the room. He began to sweat so he removed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket to dab at his face and neck.  
"Why so nervous?" Jenny asked with a voice oozing charm, mentally she began to worry.  
"We're here," Nick spoke. He and Dean sat at the table with John.  
"Because I was supposed to meet an associate of mine here and they're late. They're never late."  
"Well it is quitting time and I bet rush hour is hell trying to get anywhere."  
"No. I think I should leave," he pulled a wallet out to settle his tab.  
"We need to get ready," Nick constructed.  
"Aw, why not stay and have a drink with me?" Jenny suggested, adding a little pout at the end.  
"Because we have an appointment," a smooth accented voice spoke in Jenny's ear.  
Jenny's body went rigid. He had come out of nowhere. The look on the man's face next to her showed pure terror. She chanced a glance at Dean and them, they seemed ready to pounce at any second. Slowly her smile slid back into place as her head angled to meet him. "Why Javier, you're a ways from home. What brings you all this way?"  
"Jenny," Dean began.  
Javier looked at her anxious companions over at the table. "Tell your friends to stay. You, me, and Danny are going to take a drive."  
"No thanks," Jenny replied. "I haven't gotten my food." She feigned a lot of bravery though she was shaking like a leaf. She hoped he hadn't noticed.  
"You don't have a choice," Javier sneered. He grabbed Jenny's arm firmly making her grunt in pain. "Come with me. There are things to be discussed. Loose ends to tie up." He waited for the man to make his way to the front door then kept Jenny at his side as they followed. Casting a menacing smile towards the table they headed out in the evening air.  
"Jenny, don't panic," Nick spoke into his com. "Ewan, can you still track us through our ear coms?"  
"Yeah," Ewan replied. "But what's happening?"  
"Javier showed up, " John supplied.  
"Apparently our mark had a meeting with him," Nick continued.  
"How did he know?" Ewan asked.  
"I don't know but we have to get Jenny away from him," Dean answered. He stood up to leave, not waiting for the others to follow. "Ewan get in contact with Johnny and them. See if they had any success. We may need them up here ASAP."  
"On it."  
"Now I need you to tell me where she is," Dean spoke as he left the building and headed for his car.  
"Dean calm down," John warned as he and Nick followed.


	15. Chapter 15

"So," Javier began after merging onto the Interstate to head back to Mr. Red's. "You made a stupid mistake Danny. You came back. You are off the grid. I couldn't find you. That made my employer very upset." He spoke calmly while gliding the sedan into another lane. His eyes occasionally looked into the rearview mirror as he spoke to make sure Danny was paying attention behind him. He could see Jenny staring straight ahead. At times she appeared to be lost in her thoughts and others she seemed to be terrified at her predicament.  
"I - I was called back by one of my associates. He said there had been an emergency," Danny explained.  
"Your associate is dead," Javier informed. "He played his part. And he was rewarded accordingly, his death was as quick and painless as possible."  
Danny's pallor blanched at the news. "But he was my friend. He's gone?" Danny was having a hard time accepting the news.  
"All of this could have been avoided if you had just kept your end of the deal. Now people are dead and many more in danger," Javier chided, his eyes glanced at Jenny. "Isn't that right Jenny my dear?"  
Danny exchanged a surprised glance at Jenny who had been quiet and gloomy throughout the ride so far. "How did you get into all of this?" Danny inquired.  
Jenny remained silent until, "I'm a victim of circumstance." She kept quiet while she listened to the chatter in her ear bud.  
"Jenny, you just keep making bad choices don't you? Hopefully soon you'll make a correct one. It could really make or break you," Javier coerced.  
Jenny comprehended the thin veiled threat. Her life was at stake. The men who had taken her in, their lives were at stake. Most importantly, her family's life was at stake. Her first instinct was to fight with all her might. Then another thought made its way to the surface. Even if she could rid herself of Javier who's to say Mr. Red wouldn't exact revenge. He we keep sending people until he was satisfied. No, if you want to kill a snake you had to cut off its head. If she wanted this nightmare to end then she'd have to bide her time. Realizing the severity of what she had to do, old habits kicked in. A sneer curled her lips as she mentally and emotionally shut herself down. Mentally she reviewed her strengths and weaknesses. Emotionally she let that black ball of negativity come boiling up. It was her fuel when letting herself feel things like hope and love would only hinder a person.  
"Jenny?" Javier had watched her demeanor change. Not sure what to make of it he kept his guard up. She hadn't answered him. "Jenny, whatever you are plotting, it will benefit no one."  
Finally she decided to answer, "Why Javier darling you just drive to your Masters Mansion like a good boy. I will make the decisions I have to make, good choices be damned." Her voice was cold and devoid of her usual Southern Charm.  
"Jenny?" Dean asked concerned. "Please don't do anything rash. We're behind you and making a plan. Just keep a level head until we get to you."  
Silently she groaned before looking at Danny. He met her gaze with eyes full of terror. He knew he was going to die. "Have you ever done anything like this before Danny?" she questioned icily.  
"No," Danny answered fervently.  
"Then why?"  
"I was pressured into it by competitors."  
"You were a successful man?"  
"Moderately."  
"Talked into aiming higher?"  
"You could say that."  
"You flew too high Icarus," Jenny retorted. "Now you are taking us all down in your fall. Can you comprehend that?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good."

"Waylon, you finish your green beans or no dessert. Understand?" Jamie warned.  
"Yes Mimi," a boy of seven years old reluctantly replied. He was tall for his age; pale, lanky with blonde hair and hazel eyes. His hair was cut short like his grandfather's, a former military man, wanted it to be. The boy slumped in his chair at the table staring at the scoop of vegetables before him. He'd already eaten all the good stuff. He groaned inwardly. His grandfather came into the kitchen to set his plate in the sink. Maybe if he gave him the puppy dog eyes he could get out of it. His grandfather, Poppop, would let him get away with almost anything.  
"Poppop?" Waylon ask pathetically. He waited until his grandfather looked at him. "I'm full. I already ate everything else on my plate."  
"Sure Waylon, you're doing good. You still have green beans though," Poppop, or Bruce observed. Bruce was in his mid 60s with a full head of salt-and-pepper hair, average height and build, and a distinctive chin.  
"Which I said he had to eat before he can leave the table," Jamie, Mimi, informed casting of glance in Bruce's direction. Jamie was a little shorter than her husband, she was full figured thanks to genetics and a lifetime of hard work but there were signs that made her look like a mom of four. Her skin, freckled and spotted with age, was tan from cutting the grass on the large plot of land her husband had bought over decades ago. The salt and pepper hair that still had a tinge of dark Auburn Jamie kept cropped in a boy cut, she was a simple woman of good upbringing who had taste and class. A stubborn streak that showed in the tapered square jawline that she and her grandson shared.  
"I don't like green beans," Waylon for protested. "I'm already full! I want to go outside and play!"  
"Waylon -!"  
"Are you sure you can't eat another bite?" Bruce asked doubtfully.  
"No," Waylon replied with a pout.  
"All right then, go play."  
"Bruce!" Jamie started. "Did you not hear me?! I said he had to eat his vegetables!"  
Bruce rolled his eyes. "It's just one thing. No big deal."  
Jamie threw down the dish rag, waited for Waylon to close the door behind him before whirling around to glare at her husband. "You have got to stop undermining me in front of him!"  
"I'm not undermining you, it's just green beans for goodness sakes. Get a grip."  
"No, you get one. This time it was about food, last time you let him stay up way past his bedtime to watch a show when he had school the next day. He got in trouble too for not paying attention. I know you love him for many obvious reasons but if we're going to keep raising him we have to be on the same page. If I say he can or cannot do something and he doesn't like it then I need you to stand behind me on that. I'll do the same for you. If you keep overriding me then Waylon will never listen to me. That's not right."  
Bruce listened. He knew she was right but he just love that little boy. He just never expected he would be the one having to raise him. It felt like he was getting just one last chance to get it all right this time. Then something Jamie had said came surfacing to the forefront of his mind. "What do you mean if we're going to keep raising him?"  
Jamie wondered if he had been really listening. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Donovan has contacted me recently. He wants to see if we would let him have custody of Waylon. Or at least partial custody."  
"What?!" Bruce couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? No he can't have Waylon. He's not even his biological father. We already let him go up there for a weekend here and there and a week during the summer. Hell, we even drop everything when suddenly he decides to come down for a visit. He can't have the money to hire a lawyer to go through with this. He spends it all on nerd stuff like video games. Why didn't you tell me he contacted you?!" Bruce had been pacing the length of the kitchen back and forth.  
"Because he's the closest thing to a real father Waylon ever had. Brandon loves him. Waylon misses him. We're getting older Bruce. He and Jenny were going to be married and he would have been Waylon's father, legally. Donovan has a decent job and he said he was seeing someone for a bit that he liked."  
"What am I then, chopped liver?" Bruce asked, offended. "I am the closest thing Waylon's had to real father. If Donovan had wanted him so bad then why wait after all this time to ask?"  
"Because he saw Jenny the other day," Jamie replied quietly.  
Bruce stood there with his mouth open. His heartache he had been nursing since the day they kicked their baby daughter out of the house and their lives came barreling down on him. No the ache had been there longer than that. The day he and his wife had realized their youngest had fallen in with the wrong crowd, spiraled out of control, and that there was nothing left he or Jamie could do, that was when the heartache had made his heart it's home. Seeing her so unhappy and so strung out on drugs was like a punch in the gut. He and Jamie had spent countless sleepless nights wondering where they had gone wrong. They lay the blame at their own feet, then at each other's feet. Many tears were shed. Prayers were whispered quietly. They had begged and pleaded with Jenny to stop, to find help. Donovan had ended their relationship in an attempt to make her quit this path she had chosen for herself. It didn't work but he remained apart of the picture for Waylon's sake.  
Jenny soon lost her job but didn't tell anyone. When everyone thought she was at work she had really found a place to get high. Bruce and Jamie gave Jenny an ultimatum: she got clean, stay that way or she could get out of their house, alone, and never come back. Jenny walked out and never came back.  
"How was she?" Bruce asked, pulling himself away from those terrible memories.  
"Still homeless," Jamie answered, suddenly very tired. "Still angry at the world."  
"More like herself," Bruce mused as he watched Waylon ride his bike in the driveway through the window.  
"What?"  
"She's been angry at herself for the longest time. The choices that turned out to be mistakes. She's always been her own worst critic."  
"Yes she has."  
Just then a blue pickup carefully pulled into view. Their grandson-in-law stepped out, he playfully greeted Waylon before walking down the sidewalk leading up to the back door. Still clad in his deputy sheriff's uniform he jangled as he walked.  
"Tim's here," Bruce announced.  
Jamie walked to the sun porch and slid the door open, "Well hey there. Where's Morgan?"  
Tim reached the top step and pulled off his sunglasses. His face was set in grave seriousness. "She's not here. I guess you could say I'm here in an official capacity."

Javier pulled into the Mr. Red's long, circular driveway. He drove right up to the door of the elegant two-story Plantation home. It was painted the traditional white with black shutters. The porch was wide and sweeping. It had a few rocking chairs and bodyguards. The varying potted plants spilled down the steps and on to the yard. The yard was immaculate. Full of topiaries and seasonal blooms, it was picture perfect.  
"We'll find a way to get you Jenny," Nick spoke in her earpiece. Of course they had followed her to the driveway. They knew better than to think they could just turn right in.  
Mr. Red stepped out of the front door, "Well what do we have here?"  
Javier opened Danny's door and dragged him out, "Our long-lost client."  
"How did you manage to find him?" Red inquired as he made his way to the man laying on the ground.  
"I had my team tap into the network of those you hired. They somehow have more options available to them," Javier explained as he yanked Danny to his feet.  
"How can such covert people manage to have weak security in place?" He spoke while looking at his former client over.  
"I have a feeling it's not usually like that but rather a glitch in the system due to training or curious minds."  
Mr.Red peered into the open back door, "Would this be the glitch?"  
Jenny stared back at the man. She was too taken aback to laugh at his ridiculous attire. His makeup perfectly complemented the hot pink nightgown that flowed in the breeze along with the matching sheer housecoat. The shoes were patent leather heeled slip-ons with hot pink fuzz on the strap across the toes. "Mr.Red?"  
"Yes dear, is something amusing?" He sat on the seat next to her.  
She smiled, "Why yes. Your ensemble, though daring, is not quite suited for you."  
"How so?"  
"Maybe it's the light, or lack thereof, but it clashes with your hair and skin tone. What were you going for when you put this on? Because I can guarantee you did not achieve it."  
"Are you insulting me? Because you are in no position to do such a foolish thing. Javier will have you for breakfast."  
"No. And I get it. I'm a fly caught in his web. But I can make you look better than that."  
"Bartering your life for fashion advice? I think not. It's a hit and miss game my dear. Besides, I'm wearing this to make me happy, which it does, no one else."  
"Suit yourself," Jenny shrugged.  
"I think I know but enlighten me as to your name," Mr. Red demanded, changing the topic.  
"This is Jenny," Javier supplied. "I will take care of her later."  
"Ah, the infamous Jenny," Mr. Red spoke mockingly. He held out his hand for her to take. "Come with me my dear and I'll make you comfortable until Javier has cleared up his schedule for you."  
She took his hand meekly and began scooting towards him. He paused and she looked towards him, frightened. "That is, if you don't mind being escorted by a transvestite in trashy night where?"  
"I never said that, I simply stated it didn't go well with your coloring."  
Mr. Red stood up and waited for her to emerge from the car. The four of them proceeded up the steps. She observed details of the house, at least that's what she hoped it look like she was doing. Actually Jenny had been looking over as many exits and guards as she could see. "My the attention to detail to the house and yard is astounding Mr. Red."  
"Why thank you."  
"It's a shame though..."  
"What is?"  
"You have all these men out here but they're trampling all over the natural beauty."  
Mr. Red heaved a sigh, "Yes I know but it's the price I pay to stay alive another day."  
"My you look like you have half a dozen guards out here at least," Jenny remarked. "Are you really in that much trouble?"  
"Atta girl Jenny," Dean praised in her earpiece.  
"No. Not trouble but I am a powerful man who wouldn't have gotten here without making enemies." He held open the door for the four of them to enter the house. He cast a wary glance over his shoulder before entering himself.  
Jenny began studying what she could of the interior while waiting in the grand foyer. She spotted more guards amidst the southern charm and eccentric elegance of the place. "More men to watch you? My I'd hate to visit here if I were your in good standing with you. So much protection and yet I'd feel in danger."  
"Other than impending doom how do you like the place?" Mr.Red twirled around with his arms outstretched to encompass the whole area.  
"I love it!" Jenny exclaimed, forcing the excitement through. "It's very elegant and yet you can sense your personality peek out here and there."  
"Oh when we're finished with him I must give you a grand tour."  
"I'd be honored."  
Mr.Red stepped towards her and looked into her eyes. After a pregnant pause his face broke into a grin showing perfectly white teeth. "Considering your situation you're being quite pleasant."  
Jenny returned the smile, hoping it looked genuine enough, "Well I figured if I'm fixing to die I might as well go out looking at beautiful things."  
"No one said you're going to die," two voices spoke at once.  
One had been Nick in her earpiece.  
The other was Javier.  
The effect was quite off-putting.  
"You don't want to kill me?"  
"No," Javier answered. "But we will discuss your 'situation' later."  
With that Mr. Red led the way to the back of the house with Javier pushing Danny in front of him. Jenny was left standing to stare after their receding figures. One of the bodyguards moved away from his post and walked towards her. Taking the crook of her elbow the tall man, who looked like a secret service agent in every movie and television show she had watched, led her to a room off the grand entryway.  
"What are we going to do to get Jenny out of there?" John asked. "He's got guards inside and out."  
"Ewan," Nick spoke. "Are the others back yet?"  
"No. Not yet," Ewan replied.  
"Have they checked in?"  
"Not in the last half hour or so."  
"Okay, try getting a hold of them again. See where they are and how soon they can be here."  
"On it."  
"Nick we can't sit here and wait to see if the others can maybe get here. What's the plan?" Dean asked.  
"Guys," Jenny broke in. "I don't see the need for panic. He said he wouldn't kill me."  
"That doesn't mean he won't," Dean argued.  
"Mr. Red didn't promise he wouldn't kill you," Nick reminded.  
"And there are worse things than death," John supplied. "With men like Mr.Red and Javier."  
"There is?" Jenny question skeptically.  
"Yes," they answered in unison.  
"Things that will haunt you until the end of your days," John replied with a hint of experience in his words.  
"Things you should never have to know about," Dean added, the same haunting tone in his voice.  
"And with any luck you can go on living life in ignorant bliss about it all," Nick spoke up, determined.  
"Guys I got a hold of Johnny," Ewan broke in. "He and the others seem to still be at it, working on their assignments."  
"Do they really need that much convincing?" John asked.  
"I have been gone a long time," Jenny spoke up. "Maybe they don't care."  
"That's not true," Dean answered heatedly.  
"Or they're having a hard time believing it," Nick thought out loud.  
Ewan answered, "Johnny seemed to be in a meeting with a guy named Nathan and a bunch of friends. He's explaining the situation."  
"Nathan?" Jenny whispered. Her eyes filled with tears threatening the fall.  
"What about Gerard?" John asked.  
"Talking to some more friends of his. He's trying to get as much help as he can."  
"Okay and Jeffrey?" Dean questioned.  
"He's on his way to meet Bruce and Jamie," Ewan replied.  
"Mom? Daddy?"  
"It seems he spoke to a Tim Dyes today."  
"Who's that Jenny?"  
"Um,"Jenny started wiping away tears. "He's my nephew by marriage. He's a deputy."  
"We have the law on our side?" Ewan asked a little bewildered.  
"Sounds like it," Dean quipped.  
"That's a rarity," John supplied.  
Jenny sat there sniffling. Having Jeffrey go to them was unexpected. It had been forever since she had seen her parent's faces. Hopefully, if all this went down without a hitch then she'd see everyone she had ever loved again. She had a lot of smoldering bridges that needed her to fix them. It would take strength and determination to repair those with whom the person was reluctant to do so. Good thing she was blessed with a double dose of stubborn.

"I still don't get why we're here," a voice in the crowd spoke up.  
Johnny hung his head and cursed under his breath. He looked back up, "It's pretty simple. Jenny, the girl you all know from school, claimed to have been friends with, is in very serious trouble. Now the people she is in trouble with are bad guys, they might come up to anyone associated with her and hurt that person. They could go after family and or friends of hers."  
"So go talk to her parents."  
Johnny forced a grin, "Like I already said, an associate is meeting with them as we speak."  
"So us and our entire families are in danger too?" a girl asked.  
"Just to be cautious I'm going to say yes."  
"Is that the only reason you brought us here?" an agitated voice asked.  
"No. Once again I'm saying Jenny's family may be in danger. I see that many of you live close to her family members. I would like for each of you to keep an eye on that family member and whoever else lives with them. Contact me if you see or hear anything that warrants suspicion."  
"What about those of us who don't?"  
"Then I would like each of you to help us fight the bad guys should they try to harm Jenny's son and parents."  
"Mister you really expect us, normal folks, to stand against some bad guys?" Nathan asked.  
"We have families of our own you know," another female voice spoke up.  
"I am aware of that," Johnny answered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. These people were slow and insufferable. His nerves were getting very tired and he shouldn't have to elaborate so hard to these people the gravity of the situation. If they did not fall in line soon he'd be the big bad man they had to fear. "You know what I give up. Obviously you lack compassion for Jenny and her entire family. Fine. You only care about you and yours. Understandable. But these bad guys we're up against are thorough. They will figure out that each and everyone of you associated with Jenny and for that alone you and yours will pay. So you can either join us now or fight them on your own."  
"Why would she get tangled up in something like this?" a petite female asked with mousy brown hair. She had little curve appeal but the ring on her finger suggested someone had found her appealing. Her eyes were watery as she was holding back tears.  
"It's not her fault," Johnny answered. "She was helping us on a mission with my fellow associates."  
"Wait, what happened to Jenny anyways? Wasn't she engaged? Last I heard she was," a tall slender man asked.  
Again Johnny exhaled a frustrating breath before speaking. He was cut off however by the girl with tears in her eyes.  
"No," she spoke quietly. "Donovan broke it off with her when she got hooked on drugs again. Her parents kicked her out and kept Waylon when they reached the end of their limits trying to help her. I haven't heard anything since. I'm glad to know she's still alive."  
A tall thick but muscular man came up and placed an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Johnny watched this, wondering what the story was between these two. His eyes scanned the room, not everyone knew of Jenny's hard times she'd brought down on herself.  
"How is Jenny?" asked the man who comforted the small woman. "Besides in danger of course."  
"She's homeless. Has been for a while," Johnny answered bluntly. "Well not now. We took her in and if everything goes right she'll be back on her feet and raising her son again."  
"She's clean?" a tall skinny girl with long blonde curly hair asked.  
"Yes. She had no choice to when you've got nothing to offer as payment." Just then Johnny's phone rang. After a few a mhmm's he returned it back to his pocket. "That was one of my associates. He informed me that Jenny has been kidnapped by our client. She doesn't appear to be in harm's way this second but that could change. I'm needed elsewhere. I have no more time to debate why you all should throw your hat in with us. Either you will or you won't." With that Johnny took his leave and hurriedly walked out to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay," Derek spoke in his phone before returning it to the table. "They're in."  
Gerard, Derek, and Aldis had been making calls in between sips of lager. After Ewan called him about Jenny's predicament it heightened everything. Aldis and Derek's contacts would go to her parents house and wait. Aldis and Derek themselves would follow Gerard's directions to get to the team and see about getting Jenny back. Settling up there tabs they climbed into their vehicles and headed north.  
Jeffrey was in the corner of the sun porch. He was listening to Gerard explain what had been arranged on his end. Ewan was beeping in on the other line. Next Johnny was trying to call in. With a few clicks Jeffrey had everyone on a group call. Johnny was going to meet up with Nick, Dean, John, and the reinforcements. Jeffrey was to stay there with Jenny's parents while waiting for backup and Gerard. They decided he should also stay so as not to raise a panic for her parents and Waylon. Jeffrey relayed that Tim, Jenny's nephew-in-law, had been denied police backup. The whole family had been contacted though, including Robert, and now they all gathered in the living room. After he had hung up he walked back into the living room. The air was crackling with tension. Waylon and two of his cousins that were around his age were off in another room playing. Jeffrey could hear their laughter in the sounds of toys clattering in play. Oh to be oblivious to the evils of this world, Jeffrey thought.  
"I called Donovan a while ago," Jamie informed. "I thought he should know about what's going on."  
"All right," Jeffrey spoke.  
"I don't know why, he's not a part of any of this," Bruce spoke bitterly.  
"Because he loves Waylon and he still cares about Jenny!" Jamie exclaimed. "I don't know why you can't get that through your head."  
"He's not even Waylon's biological father Jamie! I don't see why he's even still in the picture."  
"Because I'm the closest thing to a father he's ever had," Donovan spoke up as he walked into the living room. "I consider him my son since his real father is not in the picture. I even planned to try and adopt him as my own after Jenny and I were married." Donovan stood tall, dark, and handsome with his jet black curly hair. He still wore his work clothes and boots. His body was thick and strong with a hint of a beer gut.  
"But you broke it off with her," Bruce spat accusingly.  
"Dad let's not start," Robert broke in.  
"I did it in hopes she would get better!" Donovan yelled. "You think I wanted to let her go? She and Waylon were my future. I loved them to death. I still do." He spoke silently on that last sentence.  
"So, we have no future?" a quiet female voice asked.  
Donovan whipped his head around to the female behind him, "Lynn!"  
"Just be honest with me Donovan," she spoke, her voice quivering. "Do we have a future together or not? I love you. I like little Waylon and all. But when the drama's over and the dust settles who do you choose? Your drug-addicted homeless ex or me?" As she questioned, Lynn's voice began to shake with anger. Her long honey blonde hair jerking in its ponytail. Hands clenched and unclenched beside her dark denim hips. The black T-shirt she wore hugged her curves just right but they couldn't hide the sag in her shoulders as Lynn watched the emotions cross Donovan's face. "Nevermind, I think I have my answer." She turned on her flip-flopped heel to leave. Her pale complexion reddening at the humiliation she had just put herself through.  
"Lynn wait," Donovan tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away. They walked into the sun porch to talk.  
Jeffrey took this moment of silence to inform everyone that hired help will be guarding the house and perimeter. Right now all they could do was wait for that next phone call. He looked into the faces of Jenny's family which consisted of her parents, siblings, and their families. These people just wanted to get back to their houses, their lives, their routines. Jeffrey couldn't blame them and he regretted his part in bringing Jenny into their world. Ultimately putting everyone she knew and loved at risk. Anytime now his phone could ring one more time to tell him it was over.

Nick and the guys were strategizing until Johnny and the others showed up. Jenny voiced her opinions quietly in their ears as she awaited her time to face Javier. Derek and Aldis were introduced and informed about the current situation inside of Mr. Red's mansion.  
"You have to admit, our Jenny's a smooth talker," Johnny admired. "I think I misjudged her too soon too quickly in our training. She's a fast thinker in a pinch."  
"We need to take out the guys in the yard quietly and one of us get to Jenny," Dean brought the group back to the subject at hand.  
"It looked like he had a guard at the gate," John observed.  
"And that wall is about ten feet high," Dean guessed.  
"But does it go all the way around? Does it have weak spots? Is there a perimeter walk?" Nick rattled off the questions.  
"With all the security this guy has I wouldn't be surprised if one of the guards and his dog are walking around now," Jenny theorized.  
"So we need to do our walk and see what we're up against," Nick ordered. "Break off, go off in separate ways, and report back."  
"What are you going to be doing?" Derek asked.  
"Thinking of a plan B," Nick answered. "And probably at plan C and D. Always be prepared."  
With that Dean and John took the left side while Derek and Aldis took the right. Nick had given them earpieces to stay in touch with the rest of the team. In the dark the guys crept silently.  
"What do you need me to do?" Ewan asked.  
"See if you can dig up any blueprints of the house or a property survey online. We need to know what we're dealing with."  
"On it boss," Ewan replied.  
"Uh oh," Jenny spoke alarmed. "Javier is coming I think," Jenny whispered.  
But a pink fuzzy shoe stepped into the room before Mr. Red entered. He sashayed up to her chair and presented his hand, "Come."  
"You're done Mr. Red?" Jenny asked she took his hand and stood up.  
"I am. Javier is not. He is having... fun," he supplied while leading her out back into the entryway. "Which is good for you. Horrible for Danny boy." As he talked he climbed the staircase to the second floor. "He's going to be a while. So I thought I'd give you the grand tour." He stopped before a room with closed double doors. "Starting with my rooms!" He threw up in the doors with flourish. He spun around to take both of Jenny's hands. A huge grin spread as she was brung into the huge room. Mr.Red practically danced backward as he walked in.  
Jenny stumbled a little as she was led into the huge room. Her jaw hanging open as she tried to take it all in. This could be no one else's room but Mr Red's. He was everywhere, or rather his taste and personality.  
"Catching flies my dear," Mr.Red observed.  
Jenny was brought back by the old adage. "Oh my," was all she could manage. Quickly she darted from wall to wall to take in as much as she could. It was chaos and elegance. Tapestries covered the walls, except the windows, and depicted varying degrees of lewd and gore. Each scene so masterfully created and colorful you didn't care if you were looking at a medieval orgy or a bloodbath during the Crusades. Each window was covered in heavily glitter fabric of various colors.  
"What do you think?" Mr.Red asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  
"Wait, I'm not done," Jenny answered in wonder.  
A flash of anger hit him before he realized it was a compliment. He watched the young girl look at each tapestry. Then she looked down at the floor and smile at the flooring. It was heavily lacquered to protect the three-dimensional view of a partly cloudy sunny day. Jenny felt like she was walking on the sky, for a second her equilibrium was off at that thought. She dared to look up and of course the ceiling was painted various shades of green to depict the Earth or grass. A giggle on the verge of hysterics escaped her throat. Her eyes wandered over the scattering of furniture and knick knacks.  
An Elizabethan couch here, a Victorian settee there, minimalist table in the middle of the room. A plush set of ruby red lips looked inviting enough to lay on. The furniture was from various styles yet the Feng shui flowed appropriately. Wood, metal, and occasionally plastic made up the furniture of the room in the form of chests and drawers, straight back chairs, couches, bookcases, and a table and chairs. Each flat surface was cluttered with a theme of objects. The chest of drawers held a collection of antique perfume bottles, some still contained liquid. Another surface held tarot cards, figurines, or mismatch tableware. "Oh, it's almost too much!" Jenny finally stated. "But yet there's so much to see in touch!"  
"No touching darling," Mr.Red spoke. "Fingerprints."  
Jenny nodded and placed her hand back by her side. "If the other rooms are anything like this one I might die of exhaustion from trying to take it all in."  
Mr. Red began to walk into another room, "I doubt that very much. Shock maybe, but most definitely not exhaustion. Here." He held the door open for her.  
Cautiously she entered the doorway. A noise behind her made her duck but the pitch black soon became light. Jenny straightened from her bent position to look around. "Whoa! Look at all the clothes!"  
In the spacious length and width of the closet hung a variety of clothing items and some accessories. Mr.Red moved past her in order to open another door within the room and flipped on the light. Finely tailored suits occupied one side of the first part of the closet. They varied in colors, often wildly, and patterns. She touched the fabric of a crimson red three-piece suit that had broad navy blue pinstripes. Another suit was a double-breasted houndstooth in alternating pale key lime green and a warm burnt orange. Jenny stepped back and noticed a pattern. "They're in order by color, but how? Some of these suits seem impossible to determine which is the dominant color."  
"In that case I chose which I thought was the dominant color. You like?"  
"Indeed," Jenny mused as she dared to open drawers. There were matching shoes and ties for each suit. She wandered over to the other side of the closet. More casual garments hung here. Jenny perused them, noting that these items were considerably less flashy. Solid colored shorts and pants. Band T-shirts and buttoned-up dress shirts were in basic colors. Varying degrees of worn jeans and dress slacks in muted tones were clumped together. "Your casual side seems to be... depressing."  
"For the few times I feel like blending in," Mr. Red spoke from behind her.  
"You? Blending in with the masses?" Jenny asked as she turned toward him.  
"Like I said, few." Mr.Red took her behind him and let her into the back closet.  
Jenny looked around and smiled. "I was beginning to wonder..." All around them was the dream closet so many would die for but it all belonged to Mr. Red.  
"Jenny, you need to get out of here," Mr. Red told her desperately.  
"But you pulled me in here?"  
"No. You need to get out of this house."  
"Why? Is Javier going to kill me after all?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why do you suddenly care what happens to me?"  
"Let's just say I've had a crisis of conscience. Usually I could care less what happens to who he's brought home. You, however, have gotten to me. Jenny you need to leave before he finds us."  
"How? Do the guards listen to you or Javier?"  
"They'll listen to me but their loyalty is to Javier."  
"So I'm not the first toy he's brought home?"  
"No. But you'll be the first one who gets to leave. Are you afraid of heights?"  
That brought Jenny up short, "You mean, everyone he brought here is... dead?"  
"Yes," Mr. Red answered. "Heights?"  
"Yes but I'll get over it."  
"Good girl," Mr. Red walked over to the window and looked around. "You need to land a knockout blow on my face, jump out this window, and head for that crack in the wall."  
Jenny followed where he pointed at.  
"You have less than a minute to get it done before the patrol makes their round and sees you."  
"He said he wouldn't kill me," Jenny repeated.  
Mr. Red laid his hands on Jenny's shoulders and waited until she looked him in the eyes. "Jenny I know Javier all too well. He may not kill you tonight but he could do other things to you that are worse than death. But if you stay here, you will die. Now, do as I told you. Run back to your cohorts where you're safe. Okay?"  
"Okay," Jenny agreed.  
"Knock me out."  
Jenny remembered the moves Gerard had taught her. Quickly and with all the power she could summon Jenny slammed her head against Mr. Red's. He stumbled away while Jenny came up to strike again as she ignored the stars spinning around her head. She grabbed a heavy bronze statue and swung it at his head. It connected and Mr. Red went down in a crumpled pile in the doorway. Jenny dropped the statue so she could pry open the window. Poking her head out she looked around to make sure the coast was clear. After hearing and seeing no one Jenny climbed out and grabbed onto the trellis beside the window. She carefully maneuvered her way down, thankful it didn't fall away like some cartoon. Once on the ground she looked again. Scurrying over to the part of the wall Mr.Red had pointed to she wondered what she was supposed to do next. Jenny didn't have to wonder for long because the crack quickly turned into a small hole. She began to back up when a hand reached out through the hole.  
"C'mon!" a voice ordered roughly.  
Though Jenny didn't recognize the voice or hand she ran through the opening. Another hand helped pull her through.  
"We have her. Taking her back to HQ," a deep voice spoke.  
"Roger that," Nick replied into the earpiece. "Welcome back Jenny. See you in a bit."  
Stunned, Jenny accepted the hands of the two men on either side of her. She darted her eyes between them. "Who are you guys?"  
"Aldis."  
"Derek."  
"They're friends of Gerard," Nick spoke.  
"Oh. Okay," Jenny replied, dazed. "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise," Derek spoke.  
"Wish it was under different circumstances," Aldis said.  
"Me too," Jenny agreed.  
The guys and Jenny had reached Nick who had been waiting by the cars in an empty unfinished subdivision. He noticeably relaxed when he saw Aldis and Derek practically carrying Jenny in their arms. She perked when her eyes found Nick. Running, Jenny closed the gap and ran into Nick's arms. Jenny pulled away to look around.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Right here," John spoke behind her.  
Jenny spun around and hugged John fiercely. Her eyes locked on to Dean, who stood back, quickly. She pulled away to leap at Dean. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.  
Dean held her tight and spoke, "Anything for you."  
"Ahem," Johnny coughed.  
Jenny laughed as she gave a hug to Johnny, Aldis, and Derek. "Wow, that was scary," she finally commented.  
"What happened?" Ewan asked. "I could only hear your part."  
"Mr. Red let me go. Well, more like he helped me escape."  
"Why?"  
"He was pretty worried about what Javier would, or could, do to me."  
"He wasn't the only one," Dean supplied.  
"I don't know why he helped me. I'm not the first person Javier has brought here."  
"I bet you you're the only one who's ever walked away," Nick figured.  
"You know we're nowhere near done with this," Johnny reminded. "Red letting Jenny escape before Javier got to her is just escalating the danger."  
"But Red let her-" John started.  
"Mr. Red is not going to intervene," Jenny said. "I think Javier is more of the silent partner while Red's the face and financial backer for this operation."  
"Okay, let's get out of here and back to HQ," Nick directed. "Then we'll fill in Jeffrey and Gerard."  
"Are we done?" Derek asked. They had remained quietly waiting off to the side everyone talked.  
"Oh no," Nick answered. "If anything we need you two more than ever. Y'all can sleep in Jeffrey and Gerard's beds. Let's go!"  
Dean grabbed Jenny's hand and led her to his vehicle. After she climbed in and buckled her seat belt he leaned over and crushed his lips to hers. His hand cupped her neck to bring her closer still. Jenny's arms wrapped around him and moaned. She was tempted to unfasten her belt and was about to but Dean pulled back. He looked like he was fighting something inside of him. "We need to get out of here," he spoke hoarsely. "This is neither the time nor the place for a make-out session." With that he cranked up the truck and sped toward home.

Gerard just got off the phone with Ewan. Their conversation was brief. Another phone call would fill in all the details but for right now he and Jeffrey knew what to do. Jeffrey waited patiently while Gerard relayed everything to him. A plan was beginning to formulate in his brain.  
"Hmm," Jeffrey pondered. "This puts a chink in things."  
"What? You rather Jenny had stayed so that bastard can do who-knows-what to her?" Gerard questioned heatedly.  
Jeffrey rolled his eyes at his friend's temper flare up. "Gerry, I know you think I'm a stone-cold son of a bitch but I do have a heart. I'm glad Jenny escaped. However, now the ante has been upped for everyone. Javier is even more of a threat. We have to warn these people."  
Taking a deep breath the two walked into the living room. The group of people gathered there had varied states of emotion across their collective faces. Robert noticed the two come back and he went over to them. His face solemn as if he expected the worst. "What's new?"  
"I'm glad I came here instead of going back to meet the gang," Gerard started. He looked around the room, into the eyes of everyone there. "There's good news and bad. Which do you prefer first?"  
"The good," Bruce answered.  
"Jenny is safe for now," Jeffrey informed.  
"And the bad?" Donovan asked as he stepped in from the kitchen. He looked back at a red-eyed Lynn who had been crying.  
"She escaped so therefore we're pretty sure our level of danger just skyrocketed," Gerard warned. "We don't know all the details yet but in order to protect Jenny and everyone she loves we're asking that you all remain here."  
"What?!" William, Jenny's other older brother questioned. "You expect us to put our lives on hold for something that may not happen because of my idiot sister? I don't think so."  
"In order to keep you and your family safe we have to insist that you stay here," Jeffrey spoke.  
William had already begun gathering his family and herding them out the door. "No. Sitting on my thumb and twiddling my fingers doesn't pay my bills. We're leaving."  
"William," Robert broke in. "Listen to them."  
"You're just as fucked up as Jenny. I'm surprised you're not in this predicament with her," William accused.  
"I am getting better for the sake of my family," Robert spoke through gritted teeth. His stance changed so he was facing his stepbrother squarely, his feet shoulder-width apart. Robert's hands repeatedly clenching and unclenching like his jaw. He refused to chance a look at his wife knowing it would be lethal because she knew him, and his temper, all too well.  
"Maybe you should have thought about them before you started messing up your life," William taunted. He too had squared off his body, tight with anticipation.  
Gerard stepped in between them, "Guys, cool it."  
Robert stepped closer, "You think you're just so damned perfect don't you?"  
"Boys, stop it!" Bruce interfered.  
"Compared to you and Jenny? Yeah, I am," William taunted.  
"One more word, one more step and I'll taser both of you," Jeffrey threatened calmly. "This is the plan; we are all going to find a place to lay our heads down for the night. In the morning we will break bread and make peace. Those with jobs will call out. Make something up. Then we will go from there. Am I understood?"  
Robert and William parted ways. Both looked fed up with everything, especially with one another. Ann, Jenny's sister spoke up, "Would it be okay if I took a few to my house? I live right next door and I have extra bedrooms."  
Gerard and Jeffrey looked at one another. They appeared to be having a conversation with each other just by looking into the other's eyes. After a long pause filled with silent debate Gerard answered, "Yes. Take as many as your house will comfortably allow and let's go. I'll round up some men."  
"Everyone else," Jeffrey announced. "Let's get some shut-eye. We need to be rested for whatever comes next."  
Everyone began stirring, debating who would stay and who would go. The youngest children were called in to say goodnight and goodbye. Jamie got up to pull Jeffrey and Gerard off to the side, Bruce followed. "Is there any chance that after all this is over that Jenny will return to us?"  
Another deep sigh of contemplation before Jeffrey answered, he was beginning to feel light-headed. He noticed Donovan had joined them. Lynn was standing behind him. She had black smudges around her eyes and constantly rung her hands. Donovan looked over his shoulder at her, his body language spoke of his uncertainty of the future. Jeffrey's eyes landed on Jenny's father, his face seemed impassive but his eyes held hope and worry. Moving on to Jamie, Jenny's mother, she wore her heart on her sleeve. "I'm sure Jenny would like to come home. She'd love to have her family back-"  
"Is she clean?" Bruce interrupted harshly.  
"Yes," Gerard answered matter-of-factly. "Has been for a while."  
"Then why hasn't she come home?"  
"Why would anyone want to go back to the people who said they loved her one minute then threw her out at the next?"  
Jeffrey stepped between the two of them, "Jenny needs help getting back on her feet. My friends and I plan to help do just that. After all this is over, we'll go from there. I expect it'll take time for her to come back around here. Bridges have been burned by both sides so I suggest giving it time and don't push."  
"Has she mentioned me?" Donovan asked meekly.  
"A little."  
"Has she said anything about wanting me back?"  
"Not that I've heard."  
"You're the fiancee aren't you?" Jeffrey inquired skeptically.  
"Yes."  
"What makes you think she'll want you back?"  
"I don't know. I was just wondering."  
"Because if she does he'll drop me like a bad habit," Lynn answered with venom in her voice.  
"She has been cozied up to Dean," Gerard informed. A sneer on his lips as he leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. Donovan's face fell causing a smile to spread on Gerard's mouth.  
"Don't," Jeffrey warned. "Yes, she seems to have gravitated more to one of our colleagues but that is all." Jeffrey glowered at Gerard as he emphasized the last part. "Now I can't predict Jenny's moves. All I know is she loves her family, wants her son back, and wants to be the person she once was. In reality however that may not be the case. Every one of us will just have to wait and see. Am I clear?"  
A mumble of affirmations and nods of the head resounded. No one seemed happy with Jeffrey's speech but he wasn't one for giving people false hope. Let them prepare for the worst and expect the best.  
"No! The kids and I are leaving!" Amanda, Robert's wife, exclaimed.  
"We can't. It's too dangerous," Robert pleaded.  
"And I'm surprised it's not your fault! We're going home. You can stay here!"  
"Mandy," Bruce spoke up. He stood firm, decades of being raised hard and his military service made him a man few dared to cross. "You and the kids will be staying here tonight, no arguments. I've nearly lost two of my kids and a grandchild. I may lose my whole family because of this but if we are safer together then we will stay together. Do you understand me?"  
Mandy glared at her father-in-law but it was a no use in trying to argue. "Yes." Her pride reared its head causing her to yank on the nearest of her two children. One by one she shoved them towards the direction of one of the spare bedrooms.  
The room had cleared out considerably. The main players remained. Lynn went out to help with the sleeping arrangements. Bruce looked at each man, his expression was determined. Then he looked at Jamie and softened. "Why don't you go to bed hun? We have plans to make. You need your rest."  
Tired, Jamie nodded, "So do you so don't take too long."  
After she headed towards their bedroom Bruce walked to the kitchen. "C'mon. I said we had plans to make." With that the men followed him outside to see what he had in mind.

Jenny sat on her bed looking out her bedroom window. She had showered and changed for bed when she was dismissed from the meeting. Jeffrey and Gerard had been filled in with the men she loved listening in. Hearing her father talked for the first time in years made her remember of a time long ago. She was shocked to hear Donovan's voice though and she couldn't figure out how to feel about that. A tiny shiver of excitement raced up her spine. Still hopped up on adrenalin Jenny realized she'd never get to sleep, she needed a release.  
A knock on the door followed by a familiar muffled voice, "Jenny? You awake?"  
"Come in Dean."  
Silently he opened the door enough to slip inside and close it quietly. "You should really be asleep."  
"I can't," she scooted over to make room for Dean to sit. "I have too much energy to sleep."  
"You need to find a way to expend the energy?" Dean questioned suggestively as he sat down close to her.  
"Yes I do," she replied huskily. Arousal mingled with energy and anticipation joined in the mix. It had been so long since she had been with a man; that she wanted to be with.  
His fingers came up to play with the ends of her damp hair. "We could always go downstairs and work it out in the gym?"  
She leaned in closer and smiled. "No. I don't think that will suffice," she teased as she breathed in his scent, a mix of musk, sweat, and his body wash. Right now it was more intoxicating than moonshine.  
"Well, we could run over defensive maneuvers," Dean spoke absently. His eyes roamed over the figure before him. She still wore his plain white T-shirt he had given her, her first night here. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and brushed against them.  
"No," Jenny nearly moaned. "I don't want to work on those maneuvers."  
She brought her face up to his. She felt her body brush against his and she was instantly consumed. Dean's breath caught at her touch. His brain was telling him to leave, that this was a bad idea but his body was responding differently. His hand fell away from her hair to caress her cheek before making its way down to her neck. He hesitated before moving his fingers over Jenny's shoulder, down the length of her arm.  
"I should go."  
Jenny pulled back, shocked, "Why?" Her body was slowly losing steam as disappointment took the place of the heated arousal that engulfed her very being. "Did I say something wrong? Did I do you something you don't like?"  
Dean was fighting hard to be logical, "No."  
Jenny could see the confusion on his face. Quickly she swung the leg over his lap so she could straddle him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him close to her. Jenny could feel the heat of his skin radiating off of him and waves. His pulse beat wildly in the vein in his neck. She could feel him quiver with tension as she held him as close to her as she could. They stared deeply into one another's eyes for a long moment, it seemed they were holding their collective breath. Finally Dean broke, he crushed her to him and reigned kisses all over her face and neck. His hands eagerly ran over the lower half of her body. Jenny hungrily kissed and touched but she wanted more. Frustrated moans erupted from her as she clawed at his fitted black t shirt until finally pulling it over his head. Next, her agile fingers worked at unfastening his denim jeans. A flurry of movement, they removed all barriers that separated them.  
Dean lay beside her on the bed, naked. He propped up on one elbow and look down at her. She squirmed under his gaze. "You sure you want to do this? I may not stop once we start."  
"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

Javier lumbered up the he stairs to Mr. Red's rooms. With a handkerchief he wiped the blood off his hands and arms, Danny's blood. Danny was no longer going to be a problem, in fact, he had men tying up his loose ends as he made his way up. The day had been long and the night longer. Javier just wanted to get Jenny settled into her room and talk to her tomorrow. There was always tomorrow but not for everyone. Like Danny.  
He stepped into Red's eclectic foyer. Seeing no one there he quickly moved to the open door leading to his employers overly exaggerated walk in closet. He could not get out of the foyer fast enough, the chaos of clutter gave him a headache. After listening for voices yet hearing none Javier entered the second section of the closet, still not hearing a sound. "Jenny?" Javier called. "Red?"  
A moan caused him to search for its source. Stuffed under one of the racks of long gowns and dresses he found Mr. Red. He was beginning to come to from the knot on his forehead. "Red, what happened? Where's Jenny?" Javier interrogated as he helped his boss into a sitting position. "How badly are you hurt?"  
Once his vision became normal again Red rested his head against the wall. He wasn't ready to face the consequences, he needed to buy time for him and Jenny. "I think... I need to go to the hospital," Red choked out.  
"Where's Jenny?" Javier bit out. He wasn't going anywhere until he had answers.  
"Don't... know," Red croaked. Suddenly he slumped down the wall and over onto the floor. He hoped his passing out was convincing enough. Risking the effects of having a possible concussion he tried hard to remain perfectly still while making his breathing shallow.  
"Damn it," cursed Javier. He ran into the hallway. "I need someone up here right now. Someone else bring the car around front. Everyone else searched the house and grounds for the girl I brought here tonight. Now!"  
Men scurried like ants to do their assigned tasks. Javier ran back to his employer who still lay slumped on the floor. He needed a plan. His Jenny was more ruthless and cunning that he gave her credit for. She had no doubt been aided by her cohorts that were watching her at the bar. But how? Javier had to ponder on that as he and one of the guards helped carry Mr.Red out of the room, down the stairs, and out into the night. Another guard had pulled the large luxury car around and now stood waiting with the door open. As Javier approached with his burden he stepped forward to assist.  
"No," Javier objected. "We have this. Get in the front and be ready to go at my command." The guard did as he was told.  
Another ran out carrying a change of clothes. "Clothes for Mr. Red. To make things...easier."  
Javier took the change of clothes. "Thank you. Now search for Jenny." Javier climbed into the car and put Mr. Red's legs on top of him. The guard sat crammed on this other side supporting the upper half of his boss's body. "Help me change his clothes. I don't want to deal with more than I already have." He banged on the roof and the car shot off. Javier and the guard began with the difficult task of undressing then read resting Mr.Red.  
When they reached the emergency room door he was haphazardly put back together. The driver came to a quick stop then raced inside for help. Javier and the other guard climbed out of the car as nurses wheeled a gurney out into the midnight air.  
"What's happened?" a female asked addressing Javier. She appeared to be the attending. Her scrubs had the word Roble stitched across her left chest. She had dark olive skin, tall but thin, ink black hair that even tied back in a ponytail reach past her shoulders. Her face looked drawn, dark circles formed under her almond colored eyes.  
Javier appreciating her physique answered, "My employer, he passed out. I think he may have bumped his head." He spoke calmly and carefully while the two guards helped the nurses maneuver Mr.Red out of the car.  
"And you let him fall asleep? He could have a concussion!" Dr. Roble scolded. She turned to walk briskly after the gurney was loaded up and heading back into the emergency room entrance. "How come you didn't call an ambulance?" She began checking his vitals and calling over her shoulder. They reached a room where everyone went in but as Javier and the two bodyguards were about to enter Dr Roble stopped them. "You can't come in here. Go to the waiting room."  
Javier gave a quick toss of his head to dismiss the other two. Without a word they turned around and left. He began to walk in the room but was stopped by the hand she had placed on his chest. "He is my boss? I am to be in there with him."  
"Go to the waiting room with your buddies or I'm calling security. I won't say it again."  
Javier smiled it was a dangerous expression. "You don't seem to understand my dear. I am going to be with my employer."  
Dr Roble terrified but tough looked over to the nurses station, "Vicky, call security for this man here. And have the police on standby."  
Vicky, a petite redhead, picked up the phone and spoke frantically into the receiver. "Security is on its way," she spoke in a quivering voice. Obviously Vicki was not a tough cookie like her cohort. She was back on the phone again to the police. By the time her conversation had ended two armed security guards had showed up.  
"Please escort this gentleman to the waiting room. If he's any trouble we have police backup on standby."  
The security guards took either one of Javier's arms then proceeded to lead him out of the double doors to the waiting area. Dr Roble and Vicky watched quietly as Javier calmly did as he was told. Dr Roble went back into the room to find her patient sitting up in bed. "What in the world?"  
Mr.Red scooted towards the front of the bed, "You have to help me."  
The staff who had been assisting him had all taken a step back after their patient sat up, acting normal. Currently they all stood back dumbfounded. Their heads moving back and forth as if watching a tennis match while they waited for what to do with the next.  
"That's what I intended on doing," Dr. Roble remarked.  
"No," Mr.Red answered. "That man your people escorted is going to kill me."  
"For passing out?" Dr. Roble turned skeptical. "That's a bit much, don't you think?"  
"When he finds out I faked my injury and why I'll be just as good as dead. I need your help," Mr. Red pleaded.  
"I'm sure it's not as bad as all of that. Now lie back and let's give you a once-over just to cover the bases before we release you," Dr. Roble, obviously not buying his story, gently pushed him back down on the bed.  
Mr.Red resisted her gesture and remained in an upright position. His desperation was rapidly turning into anger. "Have you no concern for your patients lives aside from checking them out and sending them on their way? Did you not threaten to get the police involved because you sensed how dangerous he could be? I need more than your PhD to help me right now. I need your human compassion, assuming you have any, to save my life!"  
With a sigh Dr Roble relented, "How do you know that man is going to kill you?"  
"He's a hired gun. A hired gun that I hired years ago," Mr Red explained. "I let one of his play things get away and when he finds out I'm going to die. I need you to help me avoid that. I'm too pretty to die."  
"Ignoring that last statement, how can we help?"  
"I have to get as far away from here as possible."  
"Won't he come looking for you?" a nurse spoke meekly.  
"Not if things go how I expect."  
"And how do you expect them to go?"  
"If we can fool him long enough he will go on a search to find his play thing. That'll give me enough time to run."  
"How do we fool him?"  
Red thought for a moment trying to recall every medical show and movie he had ever seen, "How about you say I need a brain scan?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I was hit in the head rather hard tonight."  
"Okay, then what?"  
Mr.Red began mulling over the next steps.  
The nurse spoke up again, "What about saying he has a brain bleed and needed surgery?"  
"Oh good one," Mr. Red praised.  
Encouraged the nurse went on, "Or we could say he needed to be transferred to a different hospital for some reason?"  
"Even better."  
"Or you could be pronounced dead in surgery," Dr. Roble suggested matter-of-factly.  
Mr. Red wrinkled up his nose, "And get new papers? I'd have to completely leave behind everything. I don't think so."  
"It's the only option I'm giving you," Dr. Roble stated. "I am risking everything to do this. With you going under a new alias I don't have to deal with this coming back on me because you're dead."  
"I wouldn't be that mean."  
"You're something if you have a hired gun on your payroll indefinitely," Dr. Roble accused, she was nose-to-nose with him.  
"Fine," Red agreed. "Do you want to hook up later? The sexual tension radiating off of you is phenomenal."  
Exasperated Dr Roble looked away to the nurse, "You could lose your job for this. You sure you want to go through with it? You can walk away right now."  
But the nurse stood up a little straighter, exuded confidence, "No ma'am I'm staying here to see it through. Tell me what to do next."  
"Call imaging, tell them we need a scan. We have to play it by the book to make it look real. Is everyone understood?"  
They nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Good. Nurse, give him something to knock him out to keep up appearances. I have to find the on-call surgeon."

Jenny woke from a restless sleep. She had to reassure herself that Javier wasn't the one laying next to her, lightly snoring. Her hands gently moved over his chest then up to his neck before stroking the scruff of beard on his chin. Jenny felt the hand at her back tighten around her lovingly, protectively. Dean brushed his lips across her forehead before resuming his light snoring. In the early light of the morning hours she watched him. The night they had shared in this room had been perfect. It was a safe haven to retreat into and forget about the world. But the world and all its problems were rearing their heads. Jenny snuggled closer in to Dean. With him she felt safe despite everything. There were words left unspoken last night but the feelings behind them were made perfectly clear. Dean could be her happily ever after.  
A flash of memory came. A time long ago, when she was on the verge of having her happily ever after before she ruined it all. Donovan and Waylon, he was little then, running around the yard squirting water guns at one another. They soon included her in the fun much to her surprise. Soon she was soaked and joining in the fun. She had lost the camera that the pictures were on. Jenny had nothing to go back and look at those wonderful moments on, only her memory. Seeing Donovan had knocked her silly when they had run into each other a while back. All those old feelings came back and she wanted to talk to him more before that woman came up. Stupid bitch, she had ruined it all.  
Dean stirred, in a sleepy voice he asked, "Why are you crying?"  
Jenny touched a hand to her cheek and felt the wetness. "I was remembering a long time ago."  
"Tell me about it," Dean spoke as he rearranged himself. Now he lay on his side to face Jenny, her head resting in the crook of his arm.  
"I remember my little boy, Waylon, running around with a water gun that was almost as big as him. He and my fiancee. It was before I screw things up."  
"Do you still love him, your fiancee?"  
Jenny thought about that before answering, "Yes. But not the same way I used to. I know he only called things off between us because it was his last card to play to help me."  
"Still doesn't make what he did right."  
"Maybe not but there's only so much people are willing to take. I pushed him to the breaking point. Dean, I was pretty far gone. Him kicking me to the curb sobered me up a little but not enough."  
"Is he Waylon's father?" Dean asked unexpectedly.  
Caught off guard, Jenny propped up on her elbow to really study Dean's expression. "Biologically, no, but he was in every other sense of the word."  
"Where is his father?" Dean's tone remained calm and neutral.  
Uneasy, Jenny set up in bed. "Why all the questions?"  
"Because I want answers," Dean replied while sitting up next to her.  
Jenny looked away, "He's not in the picture. At least I don't think he is. Robert hasn't said anything about him."  
"Tell me."  
"I've already told you my sad story. He was a loser I met in college. He left me when I told him I was pregnant. He's probably in jail or dead."  
Dean had listened carefully to the story and try to sound calm when he asked, "What's his name?"  
"Why?" Jenny asked cautiously.  
"Because I want to know."  
"Another time," she replied as she leaned over to kiss him. She swung a leg over his lap and settled down. Jenny ran her fingers over his chest and down his arms, she bent over to trail kisses up his stomach.  
Dean grabbed both arms and set her back up. Despite what his body really wanted to do he had one more question to ask, "Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?"  
Jenny sat with her chin up in stubborn defiance. "Because I'm not. But I will, one day." She lowered herself down to resume what she had been doing before being rudely interrupted. When he showed no sign of stopping her Jenny smiled.

Javier was growing evermore impatient. After the doctor came and told him they had sent Mr. Red up for some sort of brain scan they ran to tell him his symptoms had gotten worse and the result of the scan had confirmed their suspicions: he needed emergency surgery. Now he waited and he hated waiting. He should be out looking for his Jenny. None of his men had found anything to suggest what his next move should be. The men that had escorted him to the emergency room with Mr. Red came back in from yet another smoke break.  
"Any news boss?" one of the men asked after settling into the seat next to him. His colleague settled for Javier's other side.  
"He is still in surgery," Javier spoke, his anger that the night had gone so wrong leaked through. "Have you heard from the others?"  
"Yes, that's why we came back in," the guard answered, this time very professional. "They found tire tracks in the driveway of a home down the road. Three or four sets of tire tracks that left in a hurry."  
"Also," the other guard picked up. "There was a hole in the wall that seemed to be her means of escape off the grounds. It appeared to have been from the outside since the rubble was on the inside of the wall."  
"Any sort of evidence that the wall was in a weakened state before tonight?" Javier asked while he processed the information.  
"None that they could tell. They plan on checking again during the day to be sure."  
"No need. She obviously had help. The men at the bar, they followed us and helped her escape."  
"What should we do now?"  
"Go to their home and attack?" the other guard suggested.  
Javier thought long before answering, "No. As soon as I hear word on Mr.Red's condition we go to the house. Tell the men to cease their investigation. We need everyone loaded up and ready to go when we arrive."  
"For what?" the first man asked.  
"We are going to the south side."  
"Why?" the other guard asked.  
"For battle you imbeciles!" Javier growled. Looking around he saw several pairs of eyes staring at him. He sneered at each until they all turned away, including the receptionist and security guard. "Now, do I need to spell anything else out for you or do you think you can figure the rest out on your own?"  
The men quickly got up to head for the entrance again. Both lit up a cigarette while digging for their cell phones. Javier watched them through the plexiglass window and he assumed his orders were being relayed efficiently. Javier turned his head to the footsteps as they approached him. It was Dr. Roble, still covered in the surgery gone, her expression grim.  
"Doctor?"  
"I am afraid we lost him," Dr Roble informed without preamble. "We were too late." She hoped she was being convincing enough. She was risking her career and the careers of her peers and colleagues. Mr.Red had promised a generous compensation for everyone who helped him escape. He should be out of the county by now, if everything was going according to plan.  
Javier stood up, he had what he needed to know. He began walking out of the waiting room. There were plans to be made and people to kill.  
Dr. Roble, shocked by the man's reaction, came out of it to run after him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Where are you going?"  
Javier look down at the hand on his arm and refrained his impulse to snap it in two. "I am leaving."  
Another shock to her system, "What?! You can't."  
"I can and I will," Javier replied, lifting her hand off of his arm gently. "I have business to attend to. Good day."  
"No, you have to stay here and sign off on the proper paperwork, it's hospital protocol."  
Huffing Javier turn toward the doctor with a for smile, "Fine I'll have one of my buddies take care of it. They have the authority to do so. Satisfied?"  
"No. Did he have any next of kin? We need to notify them."  
"I'll handle that, later."  
"How can you be so determined to be by his side one minute and then abandon him so easily when you hear he's dead? Do you feel nothing? ?"  
"He was just a paycheck to me. My life goes on and so does my work. I will send someone to assist you momentarily."  
"How can you work when your boss is dead?" she asked though inwardly Dr. Roble was wishing she'd stop asking questions so this man would leave but she was too curious for her own good at times.  
Javier twisted his face into a frightening smile, "It is very easy. Now, I am leaving. Good day." With that Javier walked out of the emergency room. He stopped by the two guards and pointed at one of them. That guard came inside and Dr. Roble led him away. Javier watched her walk away and smiled.

Jenny reluctantly made it out of bed and down the stairs for nourishment. Still tired from her lack of sleep she fumbled around while seeing to her morning duties. She had left Dean in her room sleeping, she couldn't lay there anymore. Her mind began wondering; was her family okay? What about Mr. Red? What was Javier doing right now? She wondered if she should call Jeffrey or Gerard for an update but then looked at the clock realizing how early it was and thought maybe later. Pulling out enough food to feed the small ragtag army Jenny began to cook breakfast; eggs, bacon, biscuits, and sausage gravy. First things first she needed to put the coffee on.  
"Morning," Ewan greeted as he stumbled into the kitchen. In nothing but boxers he sat down in one of the tall chairs and laid his head on his folded arms that rested on the bar.  
Jenny smiled and ran a hand through his unkempt hair, "Coffee will be done soon."  
Ewan grunted his reply.  
"Party too hard last night?"  
Ewan leaned his head up just enough to look into her eyes, "No. I stayed up listening to police scanners, monitors, traffic cameras, and anything and everything."  
"Why?" Jenny asked, genuinely puzzled.  
"To detect Javier. Where was he and what was he doing."  
Jenny handed him a cup of strong black coffee along with cream and sugar. "I take it you found nothing or we wouldn't be here now."  
"Right," Ewan answered after taking a long careful sip of his coffee. "It does seem a man matching his description did go to one of the hospitals last night. The cops were notified they had a potential violent patient and to wait on standby."  
"Did they wind up getting him?"  
"No, I guess he played nice."  
"But why was he at the hospital?" Jenny pondered the answer to that question while scrambling the eggs. She stopped, "I think it was Mr. Red."  
"What?"  
"I bashed him on the head to knock him out, like he told me to do. I bet that's why he was there. Oh, I hope I didn't kill him. He didn't deserve that. Any way we can check that out?"  
"Sure I will check on Mr. Red who you hit on the head and make sure he's not dead," Ewan replied, laughing too hard.  
Jenny turned to him, "Really Ewan? I could have killed someone and you're talking like Dr. Seuss?" She smacked his hand with the spatula she was using.  
"Ouch damn it!" Ewan groaned as he nursed is aching hand. "I'm sleep deprived okay. I'm a bit loony."  
"Then go back to bed."  
"Maybe after breakfast. Geez, that really smarts."  
"Serves you right for talking ill of the dead."  
"Presumably dead, we don't know for sure."  
"Then go find out before you try my patience."  
"After breakfast, I'm starving."  
Jenny complied with filling his plate up. She noticed the other guys making their way towards the kitchen. She laughed because they were moving stiffly like zombies. She grabbed plates and passed them out as the guy's help themselves. She made another pot of coffee before settling down to her own meal. No one spoke but by looking at their faces you could tell that they all had questions they wanted to ask.  
Dean set next to Jenny, he kissed her temple before digging into his food own plate of food. "Good morning again beautiful," he whispered into her ear.  
Jenny's body shuttered in reaction. She had to keep her focus trained on putting her fork in her mouth. "Morning," she mumbled in return.  
Nick finished his breakfast before anyone. "So about last night..."  
"I've got to make phone call," Ewan interrupted. "Then we can proceed." He quickly cleaned up his mess before heading down into the basement. A few minutes later Ewan reemerged this time with blue jeans on. His face looked grim as he looked at Jenny. "He was declared dead at 4:33 this morning."  
Jenny's face fell and she leaned onto Dean. "Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," she sobbed.  
"What's the matter?" John asked.  
"Who's dead?" Aldis asked.  
"Mr. Red," Ewan replied. "He told Jenny to knock him out as part of her escape plan. I'll called the hospital and they confirmed his death. They wouldn't relay any other information about him."  
"So..." Dean began.  
"Javier's most likely on the rampage for Jenny," Johnny thought out loud.  
"Or something as close to vengeance as possible," Derek supplied.  
"I need to see my family as soon as possible," Jenny spoke. "To make sure they're okay."  
"If they weren't Gerard or Jeffrey would've let us know somehow."  
"Unless Javier and his men got the jump on them," Nick answered."  
"We need confirmation," Ewan suggested. He dug around his pants pocket for a cell phone. When he found it, he began dialing numbers. A moment's pause as everyone listened to ringing phone. When they could hear Jeffrey's voice on the line they all let out the breath they have been holding as one. Ewan explained what had happened to Mr. Red over the course of the night. He hung up after being assured that they would do a thorough security sweep of the area.  
"Okay," Nick began. "I think the best course of action would be to grab our gear and head to Jenny's neck of the woods."  
"Y'all know where Javier works," Aldis spoke up. "Why not take the fight there?"  
Everyone looked to Nick for an answer. Eventually after a long pause Nick looked to Ewan. "Any way you can tell if they're there?"  
Ewan headed to the basement door. "No promises but I'll try."  
"Do your best," Nick encouraged. "Everyone else let's get ready to end this."  
Dean took Jenny's hand, "You ready for this?"  
Jenny squeezed back, "As I'll ever be."

Jeffrey and Gerard were checking in after completing their perimeter checks. Neither wanted to go back into the house to face that crowd of angry, sleep-deprived, scared people. No one seemed to forget the trouble they were in except the children and that's only because they didn't know or understand what was going on. Everything seemed sound so the guys headed inside. Sure enough, several eyes watched them enter through the back door with grim faces.  
"How's it out there?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence.  
"All's well," Gerard answered.  
"Good," Bruce spoke. "Heard from the others?"  
Jeffrey stepped forward, "Yes they're formulating a strategy."  
Robert leaned forward in his place on the loveseat, "Shouldn't they be headed this way?"  
"Ewan is attempting to track his location and they will go from there," Gerard said.  
"Poppop, can we go outside and play?" Waylon asked in his best pitiful voice.  
Bruce looked to Gerard and Jeffrey for an answer. They shook their head slightly indicating a negative. Bruce nodded his agreement. "I'm sorry buddy but not right now. Maybe later? Okay?" Bruce hoped there was a later, even a tomorrow.  
Waylon pouted, "I don't want to stay inside. Everyone's so mad."  
Jamie came to kneel beside her grandson, "I know baby but it's for our own good that we all stay in here for just a little while longer. Okay?"  
"Mmm... okay Mimi," little Waylon reluctantly gave in.  
"Maybe we can do crafts or something, doesn't that sound like fun?" Jamie suggested with forced carefulness.  
"Like what Mimi?"asked one of Robert's little ones.  
"I don't know. Let's go see what we've got," Jamie stated. She got up to follow the little trail of children before turning around to look at the rest of her family. "Would anyone like to help us? It'd take your mind off of your woes."  
Grudgingly Mandy and Ann got up to help along with Morgan and Cathy, Jenny's oldest nieces. Bruce and the rest watched as they headed to the other end of the house. Soon the silence was filled with the chatter of enthusiastic children.  
Jeffrey's phone vibrated in his pants pocket. He read the text from Ewan, they couldn't find any traces of Javier and his men at Mr. Red's house. He showed the message to Gerard who turned away without a word to go back outside. Jeffrey followed as did the remaining men waiting inside. The hired muscle watching the outside acknowledged their presence and gathered around them in a huddle formation. Once everyone was settled in to hear the news Jeffrey and Gerard had a debate silently about who would start.  
"Well," Bruce interrupted. "You two going to keep going back and forth with your telepathic conversation or you going to inform the rest of us what the hell's going on?"  
Gerard replied, "We just received word that Javier isn't at his employers house. That could only mean they're heading our way. Time to get into positions and stay alert. This could begin any second. We need to get prepared."  
"We should move the women and children to a safer location that's out of the line of fire," Robert recommended.  
"I have the perfect place," Bruce replied. "Robert, you and William go get them and bring them to me. Frank, Mitchell, y'all come with me." Bruce began to walk toward a large half circle of bushes. Jeffrey followed. Inside the half circle was a square made of bricks with a cover over it and a huge cinder block holding it in place. Bruce removed the block and directed his two oldest grandsons to move the cover off. They all peered down inside the deep dark hole before looking back at Bruce in explanation. "The well dried up years ago. I had this ol' boy come and take a look down inside it. He worked in here for weeks. He was able to stand up in it and he braced the walls to keep from having the Earth collapse in on him. There should be enough room for everyone who wants to get out of the line of fire. Frank go get the rope ladder out the barn. You help them down and Mitchell you go on down to make sure they make it to the bottom safely. Once that's done I want the both of you down there armed and ready. Got it?"  
"Yes sir," they agreed in unison.  
"While the boys help folks down the well, I'm going inside to load the guns," Bruce informed as he headed back towards the house. "I hope y'all brought more firepower than what I've seen."  
"We have," Gerard replied.  
"Good. Once we get everyone squared away and the rest loaded up we'll get into position."  
"I really think you should reconsider being part of the attack," Jeffrey suggested.  
"Nope," Bruce argued. "I won't duck and run like a coward while that man threatens my family. I will, however, say a prayer asking the Good Lord to put His hand on the situation. I prayed while serving my country that I wouldn't kill anyone and the Lord made sure I didn't. I'm going to see if He'll do it a second time around. I suggest y'all do the same."  
Jamie followed her son's out of the house. The children followed her and was brought up by the rear with the females. Jamie saw Bruce and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Bruce, tell me you're going with us?"  
Bruce pulled his wife away far enough to look into her face, "No baby. I'll be here when it's all over, God willing. Go now."  
William gently steered his mother to the outside as tears streamed down her face.  
Bruce took a steadying breath before returning to his pursuit to the gun cabinet. He handed out ammunition along with various firearms. When he reached Donovan he hesitated. "Son, this isn't your fight," Bruce began. "You and that pretty girlfriend of yours can leave now. You can have your happily ever after. No one will blame you."  
Donovan squared his shoulders and stood up a little straighter. "Thanks but no thanks. It became too late for me when I fell in love with Jenny and Waylon. My love for her may have changed but I owe it to her to make sure everyone she loves comes out safe."  
"There's a chance we may not make it," Bruce warned.  
"I've made my peace," Brandon responded.  
Seeing that he wasn't going to leave Bruce gave in and handed Brandon a shot gun and ammo. "Pray. Pray until this is all over. God be with you."  
"And you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Javier lowered the pair of binoculars that hung from his neck. He considered the best strategy for his siege. The others with him in the SUV and other two vehicles waited intensely or his next order. Instead of issuing commands their leader seemed lost in thought. Or maybe he knew how to sleep with his eyes open. Either way, none of them knew the importance of this woman whose family it seemed they were about to slaughter. But collectively they knew they had to do as Javier bid or having their own loved ones slaughtered. "It seems we have many people under one roof," Javier observed out loud.  
"It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel," one of the guards quipped nervously.  
Javier turn to look at the man who had spoken, "I do not want to hunt anyone if it can be avoided. I just want Jenny and to kill those bastards who turned her against me. Taking her family hostage is just a means of speeding up an otherwise long game. Do I make myself clear?"  
They all nodded in understanding.  
"Think that's all her family in the house?" another guard questioned.  
"It may be the mercenaries Mr.Red hired," the first man speculated.  
"You are correct," Javier answered. "It seems those mercenaries anticipated our move. I'm sure hired guns are waiting and watching for us. I wouldn't be surprised if the family were ready to lay down their lives for that beautiful wayward soul."  
"So what's the plan?"  
Javier made sure everyone in the cavalcade heard his plan, "Team three, go around to the back of the property. Use the power line as a guide. Team two, go next door. That's her sister's place, sweep the area and move into the main house. Team one, we'll move in from the neighbors. Surround the area. Shoot to injure, I don't know who is who. Only kill as a last resort. Execute!"  
With that, all three vehicles turned around to head toward their intended destinations. Javier's team parked behind the neighbor's barn about a half a mile away. Quietly he ordered two of his men to check the property and see if the owners were home. If they were they needed to be removed from the property. Javier and his team fanned out to work their way to the driveway of Jenny's parents by way of the trees. There was a chance traps could have been set, men could be planning to attack, or they may be able to walk right up to the door without any surprises at all. Better to err on the side of caution.  
Every few minutes Javier checked on the other teams. So far Jenny's sister's house and property were safe and they were moving to the edge of the woods separating the two properties. The men sent to search the house and property of the neighbors confirmed no one was home. Javier informed them to stay by the car and keep an eye out in case they returned. Team 3 found a place to park discreetly in the field behind the property. They had finally reached a clearing with a little creek running through it. Slowly each team was making their way to the main house. So far they hadn't encountered any opposition. They each hoped their luck would hold out.

Jenny, Dean, and Johnny slowly crept up the road approaching her childhood home. Ewan would be coming up the other way on his bike to scope out the area. Nick and John with Derek and Aldis would bring up the rear as they prepare to block off a section of the road in an attempt to avoid innocent bystander casualties.  
"We got a suspicious SUV parked by the neighbor's barn," Dean relayed on his ear com.  
"Was it the biggest, blackest one GM makes?" Ewan questioned as he parked his crotch rocket in the shade of a cluster of pine trees.  
"Yep."  
"Then unless her sister owns one we have another here."  
Jenny set up straight at the news. "We should check the house, see if she and Cole are still in there."  
"Don't worry Lassie," whispered to Scottish accent in her ear bud. "All your family is tucked away safe and sound."  
Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. She spotted a group of cars behind an old dilapidated barn that had been sitting across her parents property for decades. "Who's that?"  
Dean looked into the direction Jenny pointed. "Don't know but we're going to check it out. Johnny, back us up."  
Carefully he edged the truck off the deserted road. Jenny quietly opened her door and slid to the ground. Feeling the barrel of the handgun she had tucked behind her pressing against her skin she reach behind it to grip as she knelt to creep up to the group of vehicles.  
Johnny followed her on one side as Dean moved to head to their left. They heard a mumbling of voices as they drew closer. Johnny stepped on a twig and in the silence the mumbling stopped. Wincing in shame Johnny mouthed 'I'm sorry' as they froze wondering what would happen next.  
"Who's there?" called a female voice harshly. Jenny recognized the voice instantly and she stood up to her full height. "Nicole?!"  
"Jenny?!" Nicole exclaimed as she lowered her shotgun. "Holy shit!"  
The two females ran into each other's arms. Guns in hand they did a little dance at the unexpected reunion. The men looked on apprehensively, hoping the firearms wouldn't accidentally go off. Finally they stopped to pull away long enough to look at each other over thoroughly before finally stepping away, breaking contact.  
"It feels like forever," Jenny spoke, breaking the silence.  
"It has," a male voice answered, he stepped out of the shadows.  
"Donald!" Jenny exclaimed.  
"So much for the element of surprise," Johnny quipped sarcastically.  
"Pete! Hank! Tom! Ryan! Oh my word, what are all y'all doing here?" Jenny wondered as she intentionally ignored Johnny's remark. Again there was hugging as another reunion took place.  
"Well," Donald began. "This guy rallied us all together last night in an effort to get our help. So here we are. You're better make this worth our while."  
Jenny was puzzled, "How...?"  
"By getting your shit together! And be the girl we used to know," Nicole answered heatedly.  
Jenny smiled, "I plan on it. With the help of these guys."  
After everybody went around to introduce themselves Nick got down to business. A quick update from Jeffrey and Gerard let them know the plan and who was where. They were informed that some traps were in place along with their location. Ewan fitted the new arrivals with earbuds so they knew what was going on at all times. Nick assigned everyone to a flank position that would make their way into the trees surrounding the main house and put themselves behind Javier and his men. Nick, Dean, and Jenny would branch off from the group going towards her sister's house. Sticking to the low ground until they could make their way to the house.

Javier and his group were fanned out, slowly making their way through the trees that would lead them out onto the winding driveway. Weary of attack or traps their descent into the little forest was taking longer than it normally would. Javier himself was lost in his thoughts of what he would do once he reached the house. A smile spread across his face at the thought of what he would do once he had his Jenny back. Maybe he would even have her family and those mercenaries watch for an added bonus.  
A scream rang out, breaking Javier out of his sickening glee. Then the sound of a small machine gun. Everyone gathered around the man who lay on the shadowy ground withering in pain. His black trouser leg cut open exposing two oozing puncture marks. The squirming body of a rattlesnake next to him. A couple of his comrades were on the ground to tend to the man. Another pulled out a long knife and decapitated the head of the snake. The rest of the men stood around, uncertain of whether to keep going or abandon the mission.  
Javier walked over, aggravated at the disruption, the men moved out of the way. "What are you standing around for?! Move!" He looked at those knelt by the man on the ground. "What are you waiting for? Move!"  
"But, I need a hospital!" the wounded man cried.  
"If you are still alive by the time we're done then I'll have someone take you to one. Until then, keep quiet and try not to give our position away any further." With that Javier turned and resumed his approach through the woods.

The machine gun fire echoed around the property. Gerard who, camouflaged and smudged with warpaint, froze behind the man. His knife poised the air for a moment to listen before he identified where the noise came from. Quickly and quietly one hand cupped the man's mouth while the hand holding the knife came down with sharp precision to leave a trail of blood along his neck. Gerard carried him behind a tree to prop him against the bark. Getting down on one knee he closed the man's eyes while clutching the Patron Saint George medallion he whispered a quick prayer before moving on to his next target.

Bruce and Donovan kept rotating spots as they looked out all the windows in the house. Donovan thought he saw cars up at the road a couple times but they disappeared before he could get the binoculars to be sure. Bruce had told him to stay in the house since he had the least amount of hunting experience and therefore wouldn't be much of a shot out in the woods. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings. The top of that list was Jenny and Lynn. He may have a choice to make if they survive today.  
Bruce prayed silently and repeatedly. Almost all of his family was hiding in the well. The remainder were in the woods. His sons were fathers and they weren't done being parents. His son-in-law, Cole, was out there too along with his grandson-in-law, Tim and they may not see tomorrow.  
A tapping noise on one of the windows broke both men out of their drury thoughts. Carefully approaching the window they breathed a sigh relief at the figure knocking. Quickly they unlocked and opened the window. Jenny threw aside the window screen before looking up into her father's face. She shot up her arms before anyone could speak. While getting pulled up from above she was getting pushed up by Nick and Dean. Soon the three of them were gathered around awkwardly before Nick stuck his right hand out.  
"You must be Jenny's father," Nick began. After introductions were made Nick gave them an update on how things seem to be going outside. Gunfire stopped them as they listened intently. Once it was over Nick had everyone sound off in the field. "Okay so we have people out there investigating what that was about. Now, how are we going to do this if Javier makes it in here?"  
"I have an idea," Bruce spoke up.

Jeffrey and one of the hired guns who went by Tyler stumbled upon the dying man in the woods. The headless snake still moving by his side. Guns poised to fire they approached the man and kicked away his gun. The man appear to be dead but a nudge to the head with Tyler's boot proved he was passed out from the pain. Tyler nudged him again in an effort to rouse the man.  
Finally, his eyelids opened slowly as a groan escaped him. "Snake bit you huh?" Tyler asked roughly.  
"Yes," the man choked. "Please help me get to a hospital?"  
Jeffrey and Tyler looked at one another for a second. "Maybe," Jeffrey answered. "How many men?"  
After swallowing hard the man replied, "About twenty, give or take."  
"What's the plan?"  
"Attack from a U formation till they reach the house."  
"Then what?"  
"Kid-kidnap the child," the man sputtered. "Get a girl named... Jenny."  
"Did anyone get that?" Jeffrey asked to the people listening in on the ear coms.  
"Yeah," Nick answered.  
"Do I get to go to the hospital?"  
"No," Tyler answered before putting two into the man's skull.  
"Wheres the boy?" Dean asked.  
"Safe," Jeffrey answered.  
"Take care of that loose end?"  
"Affirmative," Tyler answered.  
"Let's move to the house," Jeffrey ordered.

Javier paused at the gunshots behind him. "You," he turned to point at the man closest to him. "Go see what that was."  
More gunfire resounded throughout the tree line. The sound of a grenade exploding off in the distance made nature shut up and take notice as a silence became deafening while the dust settled. Then screams and wailing of pain and anguish filled the quiet. Chaos had erupted causing Javier and his men to fire carelessly around them in an attempt to wound their seemingly invisible attackers.  
Javier looked at his surroundings, observing carefully. Looking in the distance at every angle before scoping the tall, old pine trees, then down around the shaded ground. "Cease fire!" he bellowed. The woods died down again, apparently any wounded had been taken care of. "Team check, sound off."  
Before he could finish getting a check on his men automatic machine gun fire erupted from behind them. Quickly his men retaliated. But they were shooting blind which left them to be picked off one by one. Until only Javier remained keeping low to the ground he ran off towards the driveway not looking back.

"We got Javier on the run," Jeffrey spoke with amusement. He and Tyler walked among the casualties to finish off the mortally wounded. One side of the flanking position had been obliterated. Maybe only Javier was all that remained, but they doubted it. Hopefully there weren't any reinforcements waiting to jump in.  
"Sound off," Jeffrey commanded. "Report on any dead or wounded on our team."  
"Approaching your position," Ewan spoke. A minute or two passed before he appeared, treading carefully. He scan the area around him littered with bodies. "I have extra comms to give the folks in the trees. Walk with me. Talk with me and help dismantle any traps we find along the way."  
"Okay, we got Javier on the run. He's probably headed this way," Nick informed. "Now we need to get into position before he makes it to the door."

Bruce got up at the knock on the door, moving slowly since the weight of it all bore down on him. As he opened the stark white front door he showed a little surprise at the handgun pointed to his stomach. He looked at the man holding the gun; he was tall, fit, tanned skin, unique eyes, and he was menacing in the set of his face and stance. "Hello," Bruce spoke. "Can I help you?"  
"Yes," Javier spoke as calmly as possible. "Where is Jenny?"  
"Who?"  
"Jenny!"  
"No Jenny here fella," Bruce answered, fighting to keep his composure indifferent. He began to close the door but Javier planted a firm hand on the door to prevent him from doing so. More screams after a burst of gunfire had Javier's attention briefly. "Something else you need?"  
"Waylon."  
"Hey you definitely won't find him here on account of him being dead and all," Bruce rambled on. "Never did much care for his music either. I'm more of a Bluegrass man myself."  
Javier's patience had worn thin with the obvious bluff. He pushed open the door and took a step inside causing the older man to back up into the living room. "Old man, I'm tired. I just want the girl or your grandson. Now where are they?!"  
Bruce stood up as straight as he could, setting his jaw and had that look in his eyes that put the fear of God into his children and forced them to obey him. "You are not getting my daughter or my grandson. Now leave."  
Javier matched the older man's demeanor with his own. "Are you really sure you want to die for a drug addict and the spawn that should have never been born, that is if you had been a better parent?"  
"Yes I am. I've made my peace."  
A sneer formed on Javier's face as he caught back the hammer. "Fine. Have it your way."  
"Javier don't!" Jenny screamed. She ran from the dining room to stand between her father and the gun. "I'll do whatever you want. I shouldn't have run. Do what you wish to me just leave my family alone. Please?"  
Javier lowered his weapon to look searchingly into her eyes. "Where's your son?"  
"No."  
"We could be a family. Give him little brothers and sisters."  
"His family is here. I'm no longer a part of it."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"To say my goodbyes."  
"With this war going on?"  
"You started it. Whoever is out there is just protecting themselves from you and your men."  
Javier smiled sideways, "I think we're winning."  
"You sure about that?" Jenny asked with an air of confidence.  
Javier wavered before asking his men to check in through the ear com's. When the headcount was finished his face showed a moment of defeat before reverting back to its sneering expression. "This won't stop until I either get what I want or I'm dead."  
"I told you I'd go with you," Jenny reminded.  
"I want the boy!" Javier exclaimed, losing his composure.  
"No! I will not drag him into your sick world!"  
"You bitch!" Javier lay the full strength into the back hand across Jenny's face. The force had her stumbling backwards into Bruce, causing them to crash in a pile on the floor. "Find and bring me the boy, Waylon!"  
"I think you need to calm down," Nick spoke, entering the room from the kitchen. He glanced toward Jenny who had recovered from the blow and was checking on her father.  
"I knew you would be here," Javier replied. "Call your men off. I'll leave you be if I can have the girl and child."  
"Sorry," Nick answered. "They both stay here where they belong."  
"I have reinforcements on standby," Javier spoke, ignoring Nick's command. "So even if all these men die I'll have more on the way. Wave after wave. Do you have that at your disposal? Because I doubt it."  
Dean appeared beside Nick, "That won't happen. I guarantee it."  
Javier chuckled, "Oh really? How are you going to stop me?"  
"Easy," Dean spoke before moving to Javier quickly. He charged him fast and hard, like a bull, out of the front door. Together they fell off the porch down the steps to land sprawled on the sidewalk and grass.  
With the wind knocked out of him Dean reacted slowly as Javier rolled on top of him to lay punch after punch to his face. Finally Dean got a second wind and heaved Javier off him. He stood up, poised to strike a blow, as he watched the other man stumble to his feet. Javier didn't hesitate strike a blow to Dean's arm who was on the defensive, instead of his face. The two men began fighting fiercely and it became clear that it be a toss up as to who would come out of this alive.

Ewan ran into the opening on the other side of the trees, carrying a badly wounded Nicole. Her brother, Hank and Donald helped an injured Johnny over the creek bed. The rest of their team surrounded them in case of attack. "Hang on Little Bit, we're almost to the house," Ewan assured as he scaled another terrace.  
Nicole gave a little chuckle, "Tis merely a flesh wound."  
Ewan grinned.  
"I kicked cancer's ass, I'm not going to let this bullet kick mine."  
"You're a tough thing," Ewan commented. "Hopefully there'll be some first aid supplies in the house."  
"Are you kidding me? Her dad's the Tim "Toolman" Taylor of the South."  
"I don't know what that means."  
"Ugh," Nicole groaned as she rolled her eyes. "It means her dad is a huge accident prone klutz. Especially if he's working down at his shop."  
"Oh, that's good... I guess."  
As they neared the house they saw the two men fighting and took pause. Finally Johnny urged them to go around back to enter the house. After they entered they saw Jenny and Nick trying to revive an unconscious Bruce. Nick saw the burden Ewan was carrying and helped lay her on the floor. Then he saw Johnny come hobbling through the kitchen and paused.  
"How many wounded?" Nick asked.  
"She's got a bullet wound through the leg. By the amount of blood loss I say it may have grazed a major artery," Ewan reported.  
"Okay, go find supplies," Nick commanded. "Johnny, what'd you do now?"  
"Broke my leg, again. I hope it's a clean break."  
"Me too," Nick agreed. "We'll need to make a splint and find something to use as a crutch. Anyone who knows the layout of this house needs to find any and all possible medical supplies. The rest of you guard the house. Now!"  
With that everyone scrambled to do something. Nicole pulled herself over to Jenny who was futilely trying to rouse her father. With tears in her eyes, panic in her voice, she wasn't aware of what was going on around her until a familiar grip closed around her hand. "Jenny, stop. He'll wake up when he's ready, just make him comfortable," Nicole spoke soothingly.  
"No! What if he never wakes up?! What if he dies?! It'll be my fault! It's all my fault!" Jenny sobbed. Her body convulsed with emotion until Nicole did the best she could to embrace her.  
"I'm bleeding out over here but go on and cry so I can comfort you," Nicole griped.  
Jenny lifted her head to look at her best friend before she spotted the wound, "Oh no! Oh dear let me see what I can find to stop the bleeding. My mom's going to kill me if I get blood on the carpet."  
"Are you high?" Nicole asked incredulously.  
"No. Why?"  
"No reason."  
Shots rang out, this time close to the house. Everyone froze, Dean and Javier included. People in the house dropped what they were doing to press themselves into the floor. Silence engulfed everyone for a few precious seconds before the screams and cries erupted. Jenny scrambled to a window overlooking the backyard. Two bodies were being dragged by her family. Jenny became horrified as she saw her two oldest nieces pulling her two oldest nephews behind them. The rest of her family followed, either helping the two girls or tending to the children. Jenny spotted Waylon clinging to her mother. She hadn't seen her precious little boy in years but she'd know him anywhere. Her mother closely embraced the little boy as she staggered with his weight. Years of hard work and raising someone else's child showed on her face, Jenny's heart broke as it swelled for a second before she realized what was happening. Running to the front door again to plead with Javier she was confused when only Dean's body was found sprawled on the grass. She was about to run to him when Jenny heard him.  
"Oh Jenny my love, come to me!" Javier sang out loudly. "I have someone you may want to see."  
Jenny ran around the house to see Waylon, her perfect little boy, in the clutches of evil. Her mother lay curled up on the ground nursing her stomach, her sister held Jamie's head in her lap as she cried. "What have you done?!"  
Javier smiled but it looked more like a sneer from the busted and bloody lip Dean had given him. "Your mother, like you, disobeyed me so she, like you, got what was coming to her."  
Rage flared in Jenny, consuming her. "You son of a bitch! Let my son go and you can have me to do with as you like. But you will not lay another finger on my family."  
"Mommy?" Waylon's little voice squeaked out.  
"Yes baby, it's me," she addressed Waylon before turning her eyes back to Javier. "Let. Him. Go."  
Javier coughed out a laugh, "You know that won't do. You and the boy come with me and I'll make it quick for what remains of your family. I can show him how a man runs his house."  
"You're not a man, you're a monster!"  
A shot sounded off in the distance causing chaos and confusion. Everyone ducked while checking themselves for bullet holes. Suddenly one of Javier's men collapsed, blood oozing from his chest. Javier whirled around to look behind him giving Jenny a window of opportunity to reach for Waylon. Almost touching him Javier turned back and pointed the barrel of the gun between her eyes. "Tsk tsk," Javier chided. "I do not think that a wise decision my dear."  
Another shot rang sending another guard to crumble. Jenny put the full force of her body into the punch that landed on Javier's jaw. His grip loosened enough on Waylon for her to pull him away then push him into the arms of one of her family members. Then she saw stars when Javier retaliated with a blow to the head using the butt of his gun. He stumbled though and didn't make full contact. She regained her senses enough to heave herself at him which caused Javier to fall back, knocking the air out of him. Jenny landed blow after blow on her tormentor, not giving him a chance to recover.  
Jenny, wailing on Javier relentlessly, didn't see the men that served under their ruthless leader fall. Finally the only ones still breathing were Jenny's friends and family. Soon a hand rested on Jenny's shoulder, causing her to pause beating on an unconscious Javier. She looked up to see her father, Bruce, who seem to have aged more since this all began than the years she had left home. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and she stared up at the man who looked down at her.  
Quietly, painfully, he spoke, "That's enough now June Bug."  
Those simple words covered in a gentle command were all Jenny needed. Smiling weakly she gazed around her at the weary, scared, and bloody faces of her family and friends. Gently she took her father's outstretched hand to stand up from her straddled position atop Javier.  
"It's done baby girl," Bruce pulled her against him to hug her tightly. "The battles won."  
She pulled away to look into her dad's weary eyes. "No. Not yet." She glanced to Waylon who lay curled next to her mother, Jamie. As Bruce followed her gaze Jenny whipped the handgun out from behind her. Swirling around she put two bullets in Javier's heart and one in his skull. Jenny turned back around, the smoking gun hanging limply by her side. She looked into Bruce's eyes and spoke, "Now, it is over."  
Nick did a com check and those still out in the woods made their appearance. They had three casualties in all and a few wounded but nothing too critical. Nick gave the orders to gather Javier and his men, put them in the vehicles they came and then wait for further instruction. Some were assigned to help the wounded of their comrades as well as Jenny's family and friends. John was told to put in a call to neatly help dispose of the bodies and to continue to hold off any First Responders who may have shown up as neighbors called Emergency Services about the gunfire.  
Dean walked over to Jenny who stood talking to Robert and place a hand against the small of her back. Jenny looked into Dean's eyes and saw sorrow, her brow furrowed and confusion. "We have to go now," Dean spoke quietly through a haze and pounding head.  
"But," Jenny started, looking around her. "I thought I would have more time to say goodbye?"  
It took some time for Dean to comprehend what she was saying. "No my darling. You are staying here. The rest of us have to clean this up then vanish for a little while."  
"How long will you be gone?" Jenny asked, tears running down her cheeks.  
"I don't know sweetheart. But I'll come back to you as soon as we're told it's okay," Dean explained as he pulled her toward his chest. He felt his shirt dampen with her tears. His heart hurt as he thought about the time he would have to spend away from her. It hadn't even begun and it already seemed like too long.  
"Where will you go?"  
He rested his chin on top of Jenny's head. Sighing he thought for a while before answering, "I don't know. Wherever we're told." He pulled her away at arm's length and looked into her face. "I'll find some way to get in touch with you to let you know it's safe. Okay?"  
She nodded pitifully before hugging him tight. Jenny didn't want to let him go. That meant possibly letting him go forever. It meant facing the aftermath and backlash of her decisions. It meant facing family and friends who she owed so much that she didn't think she could pay for it all. It meant facing her reality and -  
"Jenny?" a voice questioned.  
She raised her head to look at the man she once loved and who once said he loved her. "Yes Donovan?" Jenny didn't bother stepping away from Dean's embrace for fear he'd take the advantage and leave her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Physically, yes. I can't say the same about the rest of me." She stole a look up at Dean.  
Donovan ducked his head and cleared his throat before continuing, "When all this is over and things have settled down do you think you and I could just sit and talk? Just the two of us?" He quickly glanced at the man who held the woman he was once going to marry so protectively he felt like going on the defensive. He wanted to tear the two lovebirds apart. Scream that she was his before she ever knew this other guy existed. That she could still be his, if only...  
"Sure," Jenny interrupted his thoughts. "I owe you that much."  
Donovan smiled a small grin before spotting her looking on at them all. His face changed causing Jenny and Dean to look in the same direction. Lynn walked to the three of them hesitantly to stand beside Donovan.  
"Nice to meet you again," she spoke, her voice shaking.  
Donovan cupped her elbow with one hand while he gestured with the other. "Jenny you remember Lynn, my girlfriend? You saw her when I bumped into you outside the restaurant? Lynn, Jenny. Jenny, Lynn. And I don't know your name," Donovan greeted.  
"Dean," Dean supplied and stuck out a hand to shake both of theirs. He kept one arm tightly wrapped around Jenny as he did so.  
Lynn's forced polite smile faded as she turned her attention back to Donovan. "If we aren't needed I would like to go home now," she spoke calmly through gritted teeth.  
Donovan nodded at her, handing Lynn the keys to his vehicle. He turned back to Jenny but she was closed off to the world so he mumbled a goodbye before making his way to leave.  
Nicholas took his place beside the couple, "It's time to go Dean."  
Jenny snapped her head in Nick's direction, "Does he have to go?"  
"Yes, we all do. The EMT's should be here to check everyone over. Soon as we get settled I'll get in touch with my contacts who'll help you get back on track with things. Okay?"  
"Can I stay at the house?"  
"Oh no," Ewan replied honestly. "That place will be gone once we pack up. Times up." He looked at Dean before getting a hug from Jenny as thanks before heading back to the car.  
Dean looked longingly down at Jenny. "I will be back for you. But until then I'll miss you. So much so that I think I love you." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, scared he had admitted such deep feelings in so short a time.  
Jenny watch the emotions race across his face. Finally she pulled him close until her lips met his and for a second nothing else mattered. Reluctantly she pulled away and said, "I love you too. Now leave while I'm willing to let you go without me."  
Dean smiled sadly before he walked away. Jenny watched him leave, ignoring everything for just a little bit longer. When she could no longer see his silhouette in the sunset she turned around. Time to apologize, help, reconnect, and face reality. Jenny spotted her father, Bruce, as he held Jamie, who still lay curled up on the ground. Waylon, scared, sat closely next to them. Jenny's heart broke again. She didn't know what to do next, have a heart to heart right here or tend to the wounded.  
"Go to them," Robert spoke as he came up to stand beside her. "They love and miss you dearly. And that little boy needs his mama something fierce."  
"What if they want me to go away?"  
"They don't," Robert assured her. "Trust me. Now go on."  
Carefully Jenny walked to her parents and child and knelt down with them. She looked at Waylon's scared, tear-stained face. "Hi baby," she held out her arms. "Can mama get a hug from her brave little man?"  
He stood a little closer to Bruce, Waylon lowered his head but looked at his estranged mother from the side. Jenny felt her heart break but before she could do or say anything the sound of sirens grew closer. Jenny assessed the damage of the wounded so she could be of some help. Thankfully her two oldest nephews were up and walking but they should still get checked out just in case. Jenny ran back inside to check on Nicole. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her friends from high school gathered around.  
"Is she...?" Jenny couldn't fathom finishing the question.  
"No," Pete, Nicole's brother, replied. "But her pulse is very weak."  
"I hear sirens so she and my mom take a first priority. Anyone else need medical attention?"  
"Nothing some alcohol and Band-Aids don't fix," Tom spoke.  
"What's wrong with your mom?" Donald asked.  
"I don't know," Jenny shrugged. "She's just curled up and not moving. Are we out of first aid supplies?"  
"Yeah," Hank answered.  
"How are we going to explain all this?"  
"I have a feeling we won't need to explain anything," Jenny answered. But just in case she was having a hard time trying to come up with an explanation should anyone ask. She decided to walk up the driveway to meet whatever was heading their way. Sure enough red flashing lights lit up the evening sky before the ambulance came into view. Jenny watched as several came in, the first one paused in the driveway beside her. The driver's side window rolled down to reveal a well-built man with a light brown skin that made him look possibly Middle Eastern for Hispanic. He pulled his aviators down on his nose to look over the edge of the dark sunglasses. "You Jenny?"  
"Yes."  
"How bad is it?"  
"Two need definite medical treatment. Three more need to be checked out. That's all I have assessed so far."  
He nodded. "All right, we'll give everyone a look over just to be safe," he stated as he began to roll up his window.  
"Hey wait!" Jenny started. "You're not going to ask what happened?"  
"Nah. We already know."  
"How?"  
"We have mutual friends."  
"What's your name?"  
"Wilmer."  
"Okay Wilmer, how are we going to explain this to the hospital?"  
Willmar sighed, he just wanted to get his job done. "Look, Jenny, we're not your usual ambulance service so we're definitely going to take care of everyone. Don't worry. Now where do you want us to go first?"  
Jenny backed away and pointed. The line of ambulances passed her, she began to jog to direct who and where. One of the ambulances was set up as a triage to check out those with possible minor wounds and injuries. Two of the vehicles left, one with her mother who was accompanied by her father and the other had Nicole with her brother going with her. Jenny's two oldest nephews were given the all-clear. Soon everyone left except Jenny, Waylon, and Robert. Waylon kept close to his uncle while he regarded his mother closely. They decided to go to the facility Wilmer informed her they were transporting Jenny's mother and friend too.

Robert carried her child down the dimly-lit corridor as Jenny led the way to her mother's room, it had been days since Javier had tried to destroy her. Knocking softly on the door, they entered after hearing a 'come in' whispered. Jenny walked in cautiously to find her mother seemingly resting peacefully in her hospital bed. Her father sat next to her, holding his wife's hands tenderly. The scene touch Jamie's heart and tears came to her eyes.  
"How is she?"  
Her father returned his attention back to his wife. "They are still running tests to find out. She came to enough to say that one of the guys had roughed her up for not letting Waylon go. He kept landing blows to her stomach.They suspect possible bruising on her internal organs."  
Jenny felt rage flare up inside her. The thought of someone hurting her mother. She wouldn't have been hurt if only she had kept her head on straight. This is all her fault as usual. Anger rose, disappointment, hate, and pettiness all made an appearance in her psyche. A large part of Jenny wanted to run, run far away so she could no longer hurt her family anymore.  
A small hand clasped her index finger, Jenny looked down. A pair of big hazel eyes stared back up at her, Jenny's heart melted. "Mommy, why are you crying?"  
Jenny raised her free hand to wipe away the tears she wasn't aware she had been shedding. All those negative emotions fell away as she looked back down at her baby boy. "Mommy's just sad that her mommy is in the hospital."  
"Will Mimi be okay?" Waylon asked.  
Jenny swallowed the lump in her throat before answering, "I hope so." Jenny's phone rang, seeing the unknown number on the screen she muted the volume. Tempted to ignore the call because it might be a telemarketer she answered it anyway. Something inside her told her to. "Hello?"  
"Hey beautiful," Dean replied on the other line. "Look, I can't talk but we got something for you. We kept up our end of the deal. Just wanted to let you know that. I got to go now. Love you."  
And just like that the line went dead. Jenny stood there with the phone still held up to her ear. She was still processing the one-way conversation until she put the phone back into her jeans pocket as a smile spread across her face at his words. Jenny turned back around to find everyone looking at her curiously. "What?"  
"Who is that?" Robert prompted.  
"Oh," Jenny started. "That was Dean. Just letting me know something, that's all."  
"Oh... K," Robert replied skeptically.  
"I think I'm going to check on Nicole. If you need me Dad, call me," Jenny spoke as she gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She leaned over Jamie to lay a gentle kiss on her mother's forehead and whispered I love you. Jenny looked at Robert and Waylon, "You two going with me or staying here?"  
Robert looked down at his nephew, "How about we go grab a bite to eat kiddo?"  
Waylon nodded his head, "I'm very hungry."  
"Okay, I'll fix that," Robert said. "We'll let you and Nicole get caught up and you can meet us in the hospital cafeteria when you're done."

Nicole sat up in the hospital bed surrounded by cards and well wishes. Her parents and her husband stood on either side of her bed, both looked at her disapprovingly but Nicole looked on not caring as she sipped what had to be sweet tea in her Chick-fil-A cup.  
"Is this a bad time?" Jenny asked me meekly as she stood in the doorway.  
"No," Nicole's mother answered sternly. "In fact, I have several bones to pick with you. But first things first, come give me a hug child."  
Jenny quickly walked over to Nicole's parents, Wanda and Zachary, for a hug from her second family. When they were done Jenny turned around to face Ian, Nicole's husband, at least she thought they had finally got married. "Hello Ian."  
"Hi Jenny," his voice tired from all the chaos. "I see you're doing well." Now there's a bitter sarcasm she remembered.  
"After years of not doing well at all it's about time the tables turned."  
"Did you have to get Nicole involved?" Ian asked desperately.  
Jenny threw her hands up in defeat. "Look I don't know what the guys said or did to get the help we needed. I was just told they'd be warning my family and friends just in case."  
"Oh your buddy was trying his damnedest to rally troops to your aid," Ian informed in a nasty tone. "And of course this one here will jump on the 'save Jenny' bandwagon."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't plan for any of this to happen. I can't change my past. Believe me if I could I would in a heartbeat. All I can do is move forward and this time it's kind of like a do-over and I intend on making the best choices for myself and Waylon. I'm grateful for Nicole's help the other day as well as all the others. I have a long uphill road to climb and it's good to know I have so many people who are there to support me through it all. "  
"Anytime," Nicole said.  
"How's your leg?" Jenny asked.  
"I lost a good bit of blood but I'm all fixed up. They said I should be able to go home soon."  
"That's good to hear."  
"How's your mom?"  
"Still running tests."  
"So what now for you?" Wanda asked.  
Jenny thought for a minute and realized that she hadn't made a plan for after their defeat of Javier. Everything seemed to hinge on that one key element. "Well, I haven't given it much thought to be honest. I need a place to stay, hopefully my folks will let me stay with them. I need a job so of course I'll have to do my best to obtaining one of those. And since my parents have custody of Waylon I need to find out what I have to do to make him mine again. So, I know what I need to do I just need to figure out how to go about doing it."  
"I'm here to help if you need it," Nicole offered. "Since I went to school for social work I can help you with Waylon."  
"Thank you but you get healed up first." Jenny cell phone made a noise. She checked and it was a text message from Robert asking where she was, she sent a quick reply back. "Well I'm being summoned. Thanks for letting me stop in. See y'all later!"


	19. Chapter 19

The next week Donovan came knocking at the back door of Jamie and Bruce's home. He was there to talk to Jenny. They had a lot that needed discussing in his opinion and he needed to make sure they were both on the same page of things, especially those things concerning Waylon. He didn't know if Jenny would be here but since the other day he had to assume she would be.  
The door opening snapped Donovan out of his thoughts. The smiling face looking up into his made whatever the future held seemed a little better. "Hey Waylon! My man, what's going on?"  
"Nothing," Waylon replied, opening the door farther to allow Donovan in the house. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk to your mom. Is Jenny here?" he asked. He hadn't seen any additional vehicles in the driveway but that didn't really mean anything. After everything she probably lost her license and who knows if she could get them back or if she even had time to.  
"No," Waylon answered. "Mommy doesn't live here."  
Donovan's heart sank, "Where's your Poppop and Mimi?"  
"Mimi is resting. She does that a lot lately but Poppop is watching TV."  
"No, I'm wondering what's taking so long to answer the door," Bruce stated. He playfully rubbed the boy's head before putting both hands on the cane in front of him. "Hello Donovan."  
"Hello Mr. Bruce," Donovan greeted holding out his hand.  
Bruce took it and shook it firmly, "What brings you all the way here? Did we have an arrangement for Waylon to stay with you? If so I'm sure you can understand how we forgot. Maybe we can reschedule it?"  
"No. It's nothing like that. I wanted to speak to Jenny."  
Bruce relaxed a bit, "Okay well Jenny doesn't live here."  
"That's what Waylon told me. I'm surprised, I figure she would. Didn't she want to come back?" Donovan asked confused.  
"Yeah, she's back," Bruce began as he moved to sit on the sofa in the living room. "But because of her past and all and wanting to get custody of Waylon back she can't live here. See?"  
"So where is she staying? She can't be living on her own unless those guys she was with set it up..."  
"She's living next door, at her sisters." Bruce cut in. "After the two of them talked things out Ann let her stay in that downstairs guest room. Jenny can only come over here at certain times and we bring Waylon over there at certain times. It's driving her crazy but patience has never been her strong suit."  
Donovan chuckled, "You got that right. She got that honest though." Bruce leveled a glare at him which stop the grin from spreading on his face. "Sorry. How's Ms. Jamie doing?"  
Bruce looked down at his feet and shook his head in disgust. "Those quacks at the hospital say she had some internal bruising. Jamie hasn't felt right since, it's taking her too long to recover. All she does is lay around which that woman ain't never done a day in her life I suppose."  
Donovan braced himself before speaking, "Well she is getting older maybe her age and health are keeping her from making a full recovery?"  
"When you go next door tell Ann to call me when she gets a chance," Bruce got up. He herded Waylon in front of him, back into the bowels of the double wide mobile home.

Donovan, alone, got up to head to his truck. He took a look over his shoulder before climbing into the cab and heading next door. He pulled up next to Cole's, Jenny's brother-in-law, work van. The black labrador that was insanely overweight barked his arrival, she quieted down as Donovan stuck the fingers of one hand through the holes in the fence. Once he passed the sniff inspection Donovan headed for the door and knocked.  
The door opened to reveal a tall brunette, Ann, Jenny's sister. She was tall and lean like her mother, deeply tanned and freckled thanks to hours of laying out by the pool and sticking her toes in the sand of some beach every chance she could get. When she wasn't sunning she was walking in every marathon she could including the Peachtree Road Race and the Atlanta 2-day Breast Cancer Walk.  
"Hey Ann, how are you?" Donovan greeted.  
"All right," Ann replied easily enough as she stepped aside for Donovan to enter. "How have you been? How's Lynn?"  
"Ah, just working the usual. Lynn's doing fine, I'll let her know you asked about her."  
"Okay hey are you hungry? We have some leftovers from supper."  
"No thanks, I grabbed a bite on the way down," he declined before getting straight to the point. "Is Jenny here? We really need to talk."  
"Yeah, she's downstairs. You know where the spare bedroom is?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, be careful going down the steps. And if you leave after Cole and I go to bed just go out the door down there."  
"Bed time still seven o'clock?"  
"Haha, no it's eight o'clock smarty whop. I'm going to say goodnight now, just in case," Ann spoke as she prepared her meal for tomorrow.  
Donovan said goodnight before heading down the steps. Turning a sharp left then a right he found Jenny's room door closed. He knock softly and listened for her to say come in. He cracked the door open and stuck his head in. She was propped up against the headboard in a sitting position. Her legs crossed and her head buried in a book. His Jenny loved to read. She looked up as she watched him come in and placed a bookmark in her spot. She straightened her Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt over her worn black workout pants. The picture of comfort as always.  
"Hi there," Donovan greeted as he stepped into the room, leaving the door open. "How are you?"  
Jenny sat up and crossed her legs. "Hey, I'm good. What brings you all the way down here?" she inquired, trying to hide her anxiety.  
Donovan sat in the chair in the corner of the room. "I, uh, I can to talk about Waylon, you, me, and Lynn."  
"Lynn?"  
"My girlfriend," he supplied. "You probably saw her the other day." When realization dawned on her face he kept going. "Lynn and I have been dating for about a year now. The first one... Since you."  
"I'm glad you moved on," she spoke, holding back tears.  
"I loved you Jenny. Kicking you out of my life was the hardest thing I've ever done but I just couldn't be brought down the path you were going. I had hoped it would get you to stop. I was wrong."  
"You did what you had to do. My behavior, my addiction, forced a lot of people to push me out of their lives. It hurt but I know now it's what they had to do. I was a mess. Hooked on drugs, homeless, doing anything for fix. Until one day I just stopped. It had been days since the last time I had rode some sort of high. All the dealers seemed like they had caught on that I couldn't pay for what I wanted. And I couldn't trade worth a shit. I was blacklisted no matter where I travelled. I, I finally got clean and it was a long painful process. Then I couldn't find a job much less hold one down. I couldn't find a place to stay, kept getting kicked out of shelters."  
"So if you were clean then why didn't you come back home? Or go somewhere where people you knew and loved you?"  
"I had more demons other than addictions to sort out. I didn't want to come back until I was better."  
"Have you sorted it all out then?"  
Jenny took a moment to answer. She reached inside herself. "Yes, for the most part. I lost some, gained more. But I'm better now and I want my life back. I understand it won't be the same. Everyone's going to be watching every move I make, every choice I make I will be scrutinized and probably always will be until I die. Regardless of all that I want some semblance of my old life back."  
"Am I part of that?" Donovan asked quietly.  
"Do you want to be? I mean you have Lynn now, do you love her? Or she just some girl to get you back into the game and pass the time with?"  
Anger flashed across his face. "Lynn is pregnant."  
"Congratulations. Finally going to be a dad from scratch."  
"I still love Waylon as if he's my own. Your parents and I had an arrangement where I could have Waylon on the weekends sometimes. Lynn loves him too."  
"Are you trying to take my son away from me?"  
"No. But we could be a family. You and me and Waylon."  
"What about Lynn and your unborn child?"  
"We'd figure something out."  
"Do you love her?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes."  
"There's a question you haven't asked me."  
"What is that?"  
"Do I love you?"  
Donovan was taken aback. "Well do you?"  
"Yes and no."  
"How's that possible?"  
"Yes I still love you but not like I did before. Thank you for loving and taking care of Waylon, but I don't see us getting back together."  
"I still want to spend time with Waylon."  
"You have to work around my schedule."  
"Fine," Donovan agreed. "What'd you do, find someone else?"  
"Something like that but that's not why I'm making this decision. I just want to raise my son and live my life. I want to do my best by him. Now, go home and show Lynn you love her."  
Donovan rose from his chair. "I'm not him Jenny. Don't treat me like a I'm the enemy."  
"I know you aren't," Jenny spoke as she got off the bed. "Just give me some time okay?"  
"I will," Donovan came over to hug her tightly. He pressed his lips to the top of her forehead. "Call me if you need me."  
"Hey," Jenny called out before he close the door behind him. "Only love her if you really mean it. Okay?"  
"Duh," Donovan chuckled.

A year later in an apartment full of people the sound of Sweet Home Alabama chimed from Jenny's phone. She excused herself to look at it, unknown number. In the quiet of her bedroom she answered. "Hello?" Silence followed on the other end of the line. "Look I don't know who keeps calling me and then not talkin but it's getting annoying. I'm trying to celebrate my promotion at work. I have my kid back. I have my own place. Now all I'm missing is you." She hit end on the phone and smiled. Jenny knew he'd be proud of all of her progress she had made. She knew who that unknown caller was. Maybe all the guys had heard her. It wasn't the first time this it happened. Hopefully it would be the last.  
With a smile she returned to the party where her family and friends that waited for her there. Maybe soon things will be complete. Until then, she would go on with her life. Until the next unknown caller...


	20. Chapter 20

Two years later Jenny was working the closing shift at the clothing store she managed. The store, Layla's Closet, ranged in it's items to purchase from urban teen Chic to rural grandmother formal. It offered a little something with this eccentric taste for any female, any age. Only one other associate was working with her that night and she was busy straightening the other half of the store. Kara was a good worker, finishing her degree at the local college, she wouldn't be working here too much longer. Kara, unlike Jenny, had plans and dreams to fulfill. Jenny had ruined any chance of making dreams come true but she was content being the store manager, she'd done her best to earn that position. The perks help that she and Waylon lived in their two-bedroom apartment. Jamie, her mother, had completely recovered from her injuries as did Nicole. Every weekend they have a family dinner with all of her siblings and their families. Was she happy? No, but she was content and that was the next best thing. Right? Jenny hadn't received any calls that had unknown callers on it in months. She wondered.  
The front entrance chimed and Jenny's head popped up, glad for the distraction. Glancing at her watch she grimaced at how close to closing time it was. Hopefully this customer would be quick.  
"Jenny?" Kara asked as she walked her way. "This... Customer is asking for you." Kara's face was puzzled which put Jenny on the defensive.  
"I'll take care of it Kara," Jenny answered as she looked at the person who had their back to her. "Just finish up the nightly chores." Cautiously she sized up to figure before her and calculated what could be used as a quick weapon in case this person wanted more than the perfect outfit for any occasion. As she reached the female Jenny put on her best smile and said, "Good evening and welcome to Layla's Closet. I'm Jenny, may I assist you with something?"  
The figure in the tan trench coat had a boxy build. All you could see was a white sneakers and a wide brim tan hat that was pulled down low. The customer turned around when its face came in to view Jenny gasped.  
"Hello Jenny my dear."  
"Mr. Red?!"  
"Shh, let's talk somewhere private. Shall we?"  
Jenny looked around the mostly empty store, she spied Kara eyeing them. "We can talk here but it's closing time so I have to tend to that."  
"I'll meet you out back in thirty minutes then we'll grab a bite to eat. Sound good?"  
"Yes."  
When Mr. Red left she quickly counted the registers, made the nightly deposits, and the like. She called her folks let them know she would be late picking up Waylon. Precisely twenty-five minutes later Jenny and Kara exited the building. Jenny looked around but saw no one else has she climbed into her SUV and watched Kara pull away. As she started the car she saw a figure in her head lights hidden in the trees. She opened the door and peeped her head out. "Mr. Red?"  
"Mind if I follow you? Wherever you desire, my treat."  
"Okay," Jenny wondered where his vehicle was but as she pulled around the corner a gorgeous Aston Martin purred in its idle position. As she passed the beautiful luxury car she saw Red behind the wheel and following her. She needed this to be over quick so she pulled into the closest fast food joint. She was disappointed that such a fine car had to park in such a low class place instead of being driven by a valet in front of a five star restaurant. Some place you needed to have made reservations for months in advance. Jenny didn't wait but went on inside and placed her order of a large sweet tea. She was too nervous to eat anything. After getting her drink she found a booth in the corner away from the few patrons and staff but at the same time in view of everyone. Mr. Red joined her at the booth a few minutes later with a tray laden with what appeared to be one of everything on the menu.  
"I wasn't sure what your preference was so I ordered a variety of things," Mr.Red explained.  
Shyly Jenny replied, "Thank you but I'm not hungry."  
"A definite change from when we last spoke."  
"Yes. A good change," Jenny leaned in further to whisper. "I thought I had killed you!"  
Red looked down hiding his amusement. "Ah, so you heard about my 'death'?" He used his fingers to air quote the last word. "I'm afraid I didn't have much faith in you and your accomplices so I paid off the entire emergency room staff to fake my death. If Javier were ever to find out I had aided in your escape that night he would've killed me."  
"So you faked your death and now what you've reincarnated yourself as another rich guy?"  
Red laughed, "No my dear, once I learned of Javier's death I magically started breathing again. I no longer felt my life in danger."  
"Are you going to kill me because I killed Javier?"  
Red laughed so hard some of his drink squirted out of his mouth, "Oh my, no. I am here to give thanks of ridding me of my biggest burden. Javier was definitely going to kill me sooner or later. I was just the check writer for his operation. So I'm here to thank you. How's life treating you?"  
"Pretty good," Jenny replied as she decided to just see where this conversation was going. "I'm the store manager. I have my son back. I'm living on my own."  
"Are you happy?"  
"No. I'm content."  
"How can I make you happy?"  
"What?"  
"You're not happy. I owe you a great deal."  
Jenny sighed heavily, "Nothing Red."  
"It's not a something but a someone that would make you feel complete," Red stated as realization dawned on him. "And will this someone you long for be your ex-husband?"  
Jenny broke away from her daydreams at Red's words. "What? No! I was never married."  
"My apologies. Ex-fiance then?"  
"No, after all I went through I know I didn't love him like I used to. Besides he's taken with another kid on the way."  
"Congratulations to him then. Who my dear? Who makes your heart skip a beat? Who makes the world and all of its troubles fall away? Who?"  
"Dean," Jenny interrupted so she wouldn't have to hear any more long-winded monologues. "It's Dean but I'm afraid he'll never come back to me. Maybe he's a prisoner. Maybe he's dead. Or maybe after everything he doesn't feel for me like I feel for him." There, she had spoken her fears out loud where someone could hear her. That last fear however was the one that hurt her the most. If she only knew what was going on Jenny could process it and move on. Maybe if she knew something, anything, Jenny could bring herself to move on. Right now such a thought couldn't be fathomed but maybe if she really had to she could find love again.  
"Who is Dean?" Mr.Red asked quietly after watching a flutter of emotions and thoughts race across her face. "He must mean an awful lot to you judging by the tears in your eyes."  
Jenny hadn't even realized she was crying. Embarrassed she dabbed the wetness away with a napkin, being sure not to mess up her makeup. "Dean was part of the team you hired for what I assume was your last job." She leveled a look of warning his way as she explained.  
Mr Red caught her meaning easy enough. "Yes it was my last job, for now. Once I get back on my feet I'll resume business-as-usual only this time with someone not quite as mentally disturbed. I learned my lesson."  
"Have you?"  
"Why yes Jenny there's a rich market in... Procurement, we'll call it. I have means and finances that would make me a cornerstone in procurement. All I need is a team. Know anyone who might fit the bill?"  
Jenny's gaze remain steady though on the inside she wanted to slap the stupid right out of him. "No. I don't. And what do you mean by back on your feet?"  
"I was declared legally dead. As you can tell I'm obviously not so I've been spending my time trying to rise from the grave so to speak. I can't touch what's mine until I do. Once I'm officially Mr.Red again I'll need a team and then I can get back to business."  
"How have you been getting by all this time? Have you been working on all this since that night?" Jenny knew things could take time in a legal sense, but this long just to be claimed alive and not deceased was absurd.  
Mr. Red lowered his head as if ashamed of what he was about to tell her. "The plan to declare me dead was a rash decision that I hadn't thought all the way through. Once I was safely out of Javier's grasp I found a friend who took me in for a while. Then without warning he kicked me out. I suspect he had checked up on me and when it was realized there would be no monetary compensation for his troubles eviction was his choice. I found out how many friends I had and they were very few. I found myself homeless for a bit. Dear Jenny, you have my utmost respect and understanding for what I can only suspect you endured while living life on those cold brutal city streets."  
"Thank you," Jenny answered with hesitation and shame. She looked around to see they were the only ones in the dining area, aside from the employees who took turns giving them hard stares. It must be closing time Jenny thought. She checked her watch and gasped about how long they have been there. "Mr. Red we need to be going."  
Mr.Red looked amused. "Why? We're not done."  
Jenny, exasperated, explained that it was late and the people who worked there would like to go home. He reluctantly agreed, clearly unhappy he couldn't do whatever he wanted. Apparently the past few years hadn't changed him for the better. He did however gather up the remaining food and place them in a bag Jenny had gotten from the staff up front. They seemed eager to help in any way possible if it meant getting them out of the door. Once outside they heard the door being locked from the inside. Mr Red seemed confused for a moment.  
Jenny picked up on his hesitation, "What's the matter Mr.Red?"  
"Please Jenny, call me Eddie," Mr.Red spoke, frustration in his voice before flashing a bright white smile. "Would you like the rest of this food?"  
"No thank you," Jenny replied. "Eddie can I ask you something?"  
"Of course my darling," he answered as he unlock the Aston Martin and placed the food on the floorboard.  
"If you're not yet back on your feet as you put it then how are you able to drive this car or pay for all that food?"  
Eddie look down at the asphalt, gave a little laugh while shaking his head. After a moment he looked up, somber expression in his face. "You are observant Jenny my darling. Too observant for your own good sometimes I think. I can't afford any of this. But I can take it and that's just what I did. See I didn't always have guards and hired guns at my disposal. Like any entrepreneur I had to earn my money and my status the hard way. I had to climb that ladder rung by rung. I built my empire with my own blood, sweat, and tears. You picking up what I'm laying down Jenny dear?"  
Jenny nodded, secretly wishing she had kept her mouth shut. "I understand Eddie," she mumbled quietly while panic crept up inside her. Now that she knew he'd probably kill her.  
"Good. So to answer your questions I'm doing what I do best, by myself, like the good old days until what's mine is returned to me. Sure, I could use my means to take it back but sometimes you have to play nice. It tends to work out better for you in the long run."  
"Good to know," Jenny said, making sure her voice wouldn't crack. "I hate to do this but it's super late and I need to be getting home. Okay Eddie?"  
"You wouldn't have room for me to crash there with you?" he asked humbly.  
Jenny sighed inwardly as she thought about her answer. Finally she said, "Eddie, I would say yes in a heartbeat but I have my kid to think about. If he wasn't in the picture... But thankfully he is so I can't... Risk any of your business and all that entails to blow back on us. I can't risk putting him in danger again. I... Just... Can't. I'm... Sorry." Jenny had begun sobbing at the threat Eddie being in her apartment could pose for her and Waylon.  
He came over to embrace her sobbing jerking shoulders. He smoothed Jenny's hair down tenderly. The other hand stroked her back and circular motions. "There, there now Jenny darling I had no intention of upsetting you so. It's okay, I understand completely. I guess I just hadn't realized how much of a mark all that happened in the past had left on you," Eddie spoke soothingly. When her sobbing had quieted down he pulled her away from him to look into her eyes. "Jenny, I would like to talk to you some more when you have time. But for now go home to your little boy and get some rest okay?"  
Jenny nodded as she fumbled in her purse for her keys. Once inside and the car idling Eddie leaned inside to place a kiss on her temple. "Thank you for understanding," Jenny spoke in a shaky voice.  
"Not a problem," he said as he stood up to his full height. "Go home."  
"Goodnight Mr. Red, I mean Eddie," Jenny called as she backed out of her parking spot.  
Mr. Red smiled, "Good night Jenny." He watched her go until he could no longer see her tail lights before slipping into his own car. He scrolled through the cell phone to look at the list of contacts. Surely there was someone around here he knew that would welcome him into their home. He couldn't take another night sleeping in this car. He guess he would have to procure a bed and hot shower by any means necessary.

Weeks later as Jenny came to the door to open for her shift she heard banging on the double doors. She checked her multicolored watch, they still had fifteen more minutes before they officially opened for the day and Jenny needed all fifteen minutes to perform her morning tasks. She told her co-worker to inform the potential customer that they would have to wait as Jenny finish counting down the teal.  
"Um Jenny," her co-worker Connie, came back. "The... Customer? At the door is wanting you. I can't tell if it's him or her. By the way, they're making crazy look good."  
Jenny listened before finishing one register. She handed Connie the ring of keys every manager had, holding out the one for the front door. "Please hurry up and let Mr. Red inside. Oh, and lock the door back." Jenny continued on with her work even as Mr.Red approached her. "Good morning Mr. Red," Jenny replied crisply, relaying the feeling that she wasn't pleased about having to break rules to have him here. She took a couple seconds to look at his attire, smiled, and return back to work. "Nice outfit."  
Mr.Red, decked out in neon colored sneakers, rainbow unicorn leggings, and off-the-shoulder sweatshirt that had a huge pair of hot pink lips on it, and matching accessories looked wild yet chic at the same time. With his perfectly quaffed hair and stand out makeup he would turn heads anywhere he went. "Good morning Jenny. Is there somewhere we may talk privately? I've some news for you."  
"I'm afraid not," Jenny answered. "I have too much left to do. You're just going to have to talk where ever I am, at the moment." She finished counting down the second till before moving to the back room to check the emails.  
"And I'm afraid that won't do," Mr.Red replied sternly. "I demand your full attention."  
Jenny sat down on the metal folding chair and crossed her legs carefully so as not to wrinkle her black linen skirt any further. One hand on the mouse with the other on the keyboard she began to go about her daily tasks on the computer. "You can demand whatever you want of me but you're not my employer and you do not sign my paychecks so I will carry on about my business. Either talk to me or leave."  
"Jenny," Connie approached hesitantly. "I hate to bother you but it's nine."  
Jenny check the desktop computer's time and saw it was past nine. "Shit," she muttered. She yanked the keys off her wrist and handed them to Connie. "Here's the key to open the door. You'll have to hold down the fort until I get done which will hopefully be soon." She leveled a stare at Mr.Red before returning her focus to the computer monitor.  
Mr.Red straightened up to bring himself to his full height, "I can take a hint Jenny darling. I am many things but stupid has never been one of those things."  
"I'm quite sure of that, except for Javier," Jenny retaliated as she kept her attention on the computer.  
Mr. Red leaned in close from his perch against the door frame. "Jenny, you of all people, should understand that you do not want me as an enemy."  
Done with her work on the desktop Jenny stood up to her full height which was taller than average for a female, even in the cute black ballet flats with a different colored metal studs. She adjusted her dusty rose scoop neck sleeveless satin top under the matching black linen jacket with three quarter length sleeves. She checked her makeup, jewelry, and lastly her hair before turning to Mr.Red with the fire behind her eyes. "Eddie, your dog, Javier got off his leash and went rabid. He threatened to my son, my family, and my friends. So I did what any one with common sense would do. I shot him dead." She took a step closer to him. "Make no mistake if another rabid dog were to threaten me and mine any harm I would not hesitate to put it down understood?" Her eyes searched his but found nothing, he was good.  
He broke into a grin, "Jenny, you never cease to amaze me. Javier, yes, was a mistake. But not in the beginning. My money and power changed him. It's ironic isn't it? His obsession over you wound up being the thing that did him in. You should come work for me, I'm an excellent boss."  
Jenny relaxed a fraction, "No, that was a one-time deal. I have my family to think about. I won't put them in that kind of danger again. But thank you for the offer."  
"Very well, a shame though really," Mr. Red spoke as he walked back out onto the sales floor. He tossed a look over his shoulder to make sure Jenny was following. When he saw that she was he began to peruse the racks.  
Jenny stood in the aisle as she watched him go through rack after rack of clothes until his arm full started to become two arm fulls. She stepped in. "Here, let me start you a dressing room in the back."  
"Why not the one in the center?" Mr.Red asked appalled.  
"For privacy. Remember, you said you had news for me," Jenny answered, huffing the load of clothes to the back dressing room.  
After changing into, and rejecting several, garments Mr.Red was done. He and Jenny hadn't been able to talk due to the influx of customers in the store. As a courtesy he neatly replaced all the unwanted items back in its appropriate spot, while ignoring the stares around him. He waited in Jenny's line patiently, declining offers to move ahead further in the other checkout line. When he finally reached her he gently laid his things on the service desk. After going through the pleasantries he announced he'd like to apply for the store credit card. Before he left he leaned over the desk and whispered loudly, "I'm back on my feet and you're about to become very happy. Till next time Jenny darling!"  
Jenny spent the rest of her shift in a daze after that. Her brain didn't seem to want to process what that meant. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Her co-workers and fellow managers tried to get her to talk about what might be wrong but Jenny knew better. She just said nothing and moved on with her next task until finally it was time for her to clock out.


	21. Chapter 21

Anticipating making a quick stop by Jamie and Bruce's to pick up Waylon she thought about what to make for supper as she drove. When she pulled into their driveway however her thoughts hit a brick wall as she noticed all the cars lining the driveway. Thinking something must have happened Jenny parked quickly, grabbed her purse and ran inside through the back door on the sun porch.  
"Surprise!" a chorus of people sang out.  
Jenny stopped dead in her tracks. A look of utter bewilderment on her face. Time passed before she found her voice again. "WHAT is going on here?!"  
Robert stepped forward, "Happy birthday Jenny?"  
Her face contorted into confusion, "Huh?"  
Jamie and Bruce came closer to her. Jamie touched a tender hand to her daughter's cheek. "Happy birthday my baby girl."  
Bruce put a hand to her shoulder, "It's your birthday today remember?"  
Jenny looked taken aback. "Birthday? I know I have one but... I haven't acknowledged it in years. Since... I left." Her expression changed. "I never thought I would have acknowledge it again. Or even live to see another one."  
Bruce bowed his head, "I'm sorry kiddo."  
"It's not your fault. Everyone did what they had to do. I may not have liked it then but I understand it now."  
In the silence Waylon broke through the crowd holding something behind his back. "Mommy, Mommy! Close your eyes! Look what I made for you!"  
Jenny smiled as tears formed in her eyes. Obediently she close them and held out her hands expectantly. Waylon laid his homemade card in her grasp. Jenny open her eyes and look down at the card made out of construction paper, crayons, glitter, and stickers, she open the inside of the card and smiled at the huge I love you written in red crayon. "I love it," Jenny answered as she leaned down to hug her little boy. "It's my favorite gift."  
Now that the tension had dissipated her sister spoke up, "Let's party!"  
Jenny saw her father had made his famous chili. After a quick prayer everyone got in line to dig in. Jenny kicked off her shoes and discarded her linen jacket. She fixed Waylon his food and drink before going back to fix her own, topping her bowl off with corn chips and shredded cheddar cheese. She sat at the kitchen table next to her little boy at the 'kids' table instead of the 'grown up' table with her folks.  
Her brother Robert came to sit at the table to help get his children to eat the hot dogs that were fixed for them. "Happy birthday sis," he spoke quietly.  
"Thank you."  
"How was your day?"  
"Interesting."  
"How so?"  
"It's hard to explain," Jenny answered as she took another bite. "How are things going with the wifey?"  
"Getting better, slowly."  
"That's good."  
Things remained quiet until everybody appeared done. Jamie got up to clear dishes away. Soon everyone else followed suit until most of the mess was cleaned up. Jamie brought out a sheet cake with candles on it with their wicks already burning. Everyone joined in to sing Jenny happy birthday and she felt like a kid again. When they were done singing she paused like she were making a wish before blowing out the candles. The cake and ice cream were doled out with chocolate faces and giggles from the kids who would need a sink bath when they were done. Everyone stood around to eat the dessert and chat, catching one another up on what was happening in their daily lives. Jenny looked around and smiled, she had missed this. Her brothers and sister with their spouses chatting while her four oldest nieces and nephews gossiped in the corner and the little ones making funny noises at the table. Since being back Jenny had, had trouble finding her niche in this little group. She seemed too young for her siblings and too outdated for her oldest nieces and nephews so she usually just played with her son and his cousins. Jenny was still surprised that her family would bother doing this after she ruined her life and being gone.  
She felt her cell phone vibrate and look down. It was a text message from Donovan that said, "Happy birthday from all of us! Hope it's been a great one!" It was followed by picture of him, Lynn, and their son Edward and daughter Ella. She quickly texted thank you back.  
"Ready for gifts?" Bruce asked laying a hand on her shoulder.  
"Gifts too? Wow okay."  
They all gathered out on the sun porch adding chairs from the kitchen for everyone. Jenny sat in the wicker swivel rocker and waited for what to do next. Jamie gave something to each of the little nieces and nephews and one by one they proceeded to hand them to Jenny. Everyone had their cameras out and ready as Jenny began to open the gifts. The first was from her oldest nieces and nephews a shiny blue gift bag that held a shower set from one of the big chain stores. She said thank you before moving on to the wrapped gift in silver paper. Inside it held a stained glass picture of a tree in beautiful greens and blues and browns.  
"That's from us," Lori, Jenny's brothers William's wife, claimed. "I took a class on how to do that."  
"Wow, it's amazing."  
"I call it the Tree of Life."  
"Thank you all."  
The next gift was from Ann and Cole in plain green paper. Inside was several discs and pictures of Waylon and the family. Tears sprang into Jenny's eyes as she look through them all.  
"I took videos and pictures while... You were gone. Now you can, um, see what you missed," Ann spoke.  
"Thanks sis," Jenny spoke while those brimming tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Quickly she flipped through her pictures and in a glimpse she saw her little baby boy grow up before her eyes in to the sweet little gentleman he was today.  
Next her little niece stepped up with a wild colorful gift bag. "Here you go aunt Jenny."  
"Thank you sweetie."  
Inside amongst the jewel color tissue paper was a couple of compact discs, a notebook that was genuine leather bound, and more pictures. She looked through the photographs, they were candids of years ago until recently. There was even one of her and Dean which made her freeze.  
"The CDs are jam sessions of the band, even you're on there," Robert spoke up. "The notebook so you can write again. In fact, you may recognize a couple of songs."  
Jenny held up the photos, "When did you take all these pictures?"  
Robert smiled, "I wasn't always the one taking them."  
Jenny spotted a photo of her, Dean, and the whole gang. "Did you take these pictures?" She held out the pictures without showing everyone what was on them.  
"Didn't you know, I'm a ninja?" Robert replied cockily.  
Knowing now was not the time to continue this line of interrogation Jenny smiled." Thank y'all." Her eyes tried to tell her brother that she was not done with him but Robert made sure to avoid her gaze.  
"Jenny," Bruce interrupted the one-sided staring contest. "This is from your mother and I." He handed her a small box wrapped in thick white paper. Jenny looked at her parents gratefully. Gently she picked at the edges of the wrapped gift, not wanting to damage even the paper. Finally getting the box unwrapped she gently open the lid of the velvet box inside there was a heart-shaped pendant that she picked up carefully with its delicate chain. Half of the heart was gold and the other half silver and was inscribed on the back.  
Wherever life takes you, you will always be my daughter.  
Jenny, on the verge of sobbing now, stood up to hug both her parents and give them each a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you both so much," Jenny spoke through her tears. She turned to face the rest of the family. "Thank you, all of you, this is more than I deserve. I'm so glad that I have a second chance and I fully intend to do my best this time. I had forgotten all about my birthday let alone celebrating it. I love you, each and every one of you, and I'm thankful to have you all as my family."  
A few more words were spoken before everyone decided they needed to leave. Jenny stayed behind to see if she could help clean up. After much insistence from her parents to go home she obeyed.


	22. Chapter 22

When she arrived at her apartment Jenny found her door decorated. Decked out in all the things she used to be a huge fan of she took a picture of it before entering. A loud hush sound filled the room. Instinctively, Jenny pushed Waylon behind her as she simultaneously drew the small pistol from her purse. Easing into the small foyer area she aimed the handgun in front like she was taught, ready to shoot whoever had entered her home. As she rounded the corner a frightened Waylon in tow, she heard the sound of quiet giggles. Jenny had, had enough she bellowed, "Who's here?!"  
Suddenly people jumped out from the shadows and yelled, "Happy birthday!"  
It was all Jenny could do to not pull the trigger. She eased the hammer back and put the safety on as she sagged against the wall. "I hate surprises," she muttered to herself. Jenny looked around at the faces of her friends who look scared and shocked at the gun still in her hand.  
Nicole came to the front of the crowd, you could barely notice the slight limp she gained after being shot. "What the hell do you have that for?! Put that away! Geez, what you going to kill us all?"  
Jenny put on a shaky grin. "I thought someone had broken into my apartment. My survival instincts kicked in. No more surprises from now on."  
"No one broke in," Nicole explained incredulous. "I used the key you gave me. And I thought you'd enjoy a nice surprise but noted, no more of those unless we have a death wish."  
Jenny went back to the door to pick up the gifts she had quietly laid down to bring to her room. "I just came from a surprise party my family gave me. I thought someone had died first. Then I come home and I thought I had a robber. I need to calm my nerves and change my clothes."  
Nicole spoke to the closed bedroom door, "What did you do, shit yourself?"  
Jenny open the door wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a band t-shirt. "No, but I about had a heart attack a couple times." She walked out into the living room where her other guests waited. Jenny saw Waylon was occupied with another child around his age. "Thank you everyone. Sorry I scared you all but to be fair y'all scared me first." The familiar faces of her high school friends chuckled. Their spouses however remained frigid.  
Jenny turn to Nicole, "I assume you're the mastermind behind all this so what's on the agenda?"  
Nicole's expression looks sheepish, "Actually, I'm not the mastermind behind it all, he is." Nicole nodded in the direction of the door. "Or they are rather."  
Jenny, confused, cautiously turned in the direction of the decorated door. There stood all of them; Nick, John, Gerard, Johnny, Ewan, Jeffrey, and Dean. Without thinking she ran into their arms and laughed. For the first time in years she felt happy. Pulling back she examined her boys and notice the changes to each of them. "Oh how I've missed y'all."  
Nick stepped forth, a huge sunflower in his hand, "We can't stay long but we couldn't help coming by to see you. Here." He handed her the flower. Each of the guys carried a flower for her that they gave after saying their hellos. Until last was Dean who held a big vase decorated in a blue and black damask pattern. He held it out for her and she placed the flowers in the vase, he added his own flower, a dusty rose, to the arrangement. Quietly he moved into the kitchen to add water to the vase and set it on the counter. Dean turned to Jenny and open his arms out to her. Jenny, grinning, lost herself into his embrace. Wrapped up in each other they kissed deeply, hungrily.  
"Mommy, who's that?" Waylon asked, a mix of fascination and trepidation in his voice.  
Reluctantly, Jenny pulled away from Dean's embrace. She got down at eye level with her son and looked at him thoughtfully, "This is mommy's... Friend. He and his friends got me back to you. But hey they'll have to leave soon so let's get this party started!" Jenny got up, pasted on a big smile and grabbed up Waylon. Music was turned up, drinks were poured, and games were played. Waylon and the other child his age went to go play in his room. The adults decided to play Cards Against Humanity while swapping stories of the past and a few from the present. Jenny avoided drinking any of the alcohol, wanting to remain sober to enjoy her time with Dean and them.  
"So, how do you like your party?" Nicole asked.  
Jenny had stepped out to set the bag of trash outside her door. "It's great. I love it, I've never had two parties in one day."  
"Well, we thought of making it one party but then we're convinced you'd want to be alone with your family."  
"Thank you," Jenny leaned against the wall of her apartment. "I needed that alone time. But here, I can unwind and be more myself here."  
"You sure? Because you haven't been acting like yourself. At least the you that I remember."  
Jenny pondered a moment. Thinking about the person she was once upon a time. "I'm not who I was. Not completely. I've acclimated to my surroundings, my situations over the years. The person I was got lost over time. Now I have to be a person who's responsible. I have Waylon to think about, I can't lose him again."  
Nicole looked at her friend thoughtfully, "I get that. But I'm still getting used to it and deciding whether or not I like it. I know you went down a bad road then crawled your way back up. You seem uptight, like you're afraid you'll slip again. But you have us, all of us, to keep you on track. You don't have to do this all by yourself."  
Jenny came over and hugged her friend fiercely. "Thank you."  
"Anytime hun," Nicole pulled away. "And let's go back to the party."  
After going back inside for a while people began heading home. Nicole helped Jenny clean the apartment before leaving with her husband and brother. Only Nick and the guys remained. Jenny put a very sleepy Waylon to bed, foregoing his usual night time routine of a bubble bath. Dean helped out by reading him his bedtime story. When Waylon was tucked in for the night Jenny gathered in the living room with the guys.  
"I'm surprised y'all stayed this long," Jenny stated as she took a seat next to Dean who placed his arm across her shoulders and pulled her close. "Not that I mind. I am so happy to see y'all, in fact, I thought I never would again." She took Dean's and laced her fingers through his to look into his eyes. "Seeing all of you was the best birthday surprise and the least scariest. Even if it's just for a moment."  
"I am glad we were able to come," Ewan spoke. "I've missed having someone who understands me."  
Jenny chuckled, "Hey, I've always wondered who took out Javier's men?"  
Gerard grinned, "That'd be me. It was good to know I still got it."  
"Nice," Jenny turned to Johnny. "Did your leg heal all right?"  
"For the most part, I can tell when it's going to rain now."  
"Yeah as it's pouring down on us," Jeffrey quipped. "Can you believe he wanted to be paid extra for being a meteorologist?!"  
Jenny and the guys laughed. She sobered up to look at Nick. "I've seen Mr. Red a couple times here lately."  
"Yeah, we know," John piped up. "He let us know how you were doing. Looks like you're doing pretty good."  
"I am," Jenny answered. "He said he needed a team and he'd be back in the procurement business."  
"They know," Dean spoke. "Hopefully with these guys around Red will wind up better."  
Nick stood up, "Well guys, we'd better go."  
With that the guys lined up to give Jenny a kiss and a hug before filing out the door.  
"Will I ever see you again?" Jenny questioned. Her heart felt as if it were breaking on the inside.  
"Maybe," Nick replied as he walked away.  
Dean hung back and Jenny took him in her arms before crushing her lips to his in a fierce kiss. When Jenny could finally bring herself to pull away tears stained her face. "I'll miss you."  
"Why?" Dean asked, brushing away the wetness on her face.  
"Because you have to go."  
"Who said?"  
Jenny looked at him quizzically. "Dean... Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"I love you. I've tied up all my loose ends and I want to come home to you. If you'll have me?"  
"With my whole being. I want to wake up next to you every morning and hold you every night. I want to be Waylon's father and maybe the father to our other little rugrats that may come along. So what do you say Miss. Jenny Miles, will you take this ol' stray in and make a life with him?"  
Jenny wrapped herself around him again and laughed, "Yes. Always yes."  
THE END


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, this really isn't another chapter. Consider this an author's note if you will. If you've enjoyed the series let me know. Have thoughts, criticisms, questions, opinions? Let me know. I also have a tumblr that I'll post work on that doesn't' fall under any fandom from time to time. My name on there is str8_jack_it. As stated in the beginning this is my take on The Expendables movie franchise. Many of the family and friends are loosely based on people that I've met throughout my time on this planet. And to be honest, I'm doing with this what I do in my everyday life: I'm winging it. But it's after midnight, my eyes are going crosseyed so good night and God bless.


End file.
